


Why Don't You Love Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Annie, Alpha Eren, Alpha Jean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anger, Animal Instincts, Animalistic, Annie elder sister, Beta mikasa, Beta/Beta, Bitch you better not touch meh boys Mikasa, Bodyguard Annie, Bodyguard Jean, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, King Eren, King and Queen Yeager, Love, Lust, M/M, Marco best friend, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mikasa Yeager!, Mikasa elder sister, Need, Odd smell Omega, Omega Marco, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Prince Eren, Princess Mikasa, Queen Armin, Royal Yeager, Runaway Armin, Scared Armin, Smutt, Waiter Armin, Want, Warrior Mikasa, lovesick eren, mama Mikasa, omega armin, royal, royality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 48,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arlert Armin was an Omega. He looked and acted like everything an Alpha would want in an Omega. However, he had one odd feature that scared away any Alpha that showed the slightest of interest in him. He had long since given up on mating - on finding his lover - his chosen mate. Long ago, he found mating was just not going to happen to for him.News of the Prince becoming the King, meant the Mating Ball was to be held. A royal party for Omegas and Beta to present themselves to the King! Armin doubted being able to go. He was poor. He did not have the money. He did not have the time! He had to work for the little money he needed for the rundown apartment he shared with Marco - another Omega. He couldn't live in fantasies of being mated to King.However, after having an odd costumer, Armin was given an odd payment. What will the Omega do now?





	1. Just For Tonight Please

The night was beautiful.

Such a beautiful night. It was filled with twinkling stars. Always glowing gorgeously above the many heads. It was a fall moon. It stood proudly in the clouds, and bathing the youngest district in a sweet white colour.

District Shiganshina is one of the highly respected cities.

The youngest city of the three great siblings.

However, it was just as feared and looked upon highly as its elder brother and sister. It is a town of knowledge and strength, with the mystical creatures playing through the air. Little creatures that was only seen in dreams. Dancing among the fireflies and a low tune of Shiganshina’s finest creatures. A one of a kind, fire of moonlight bird. The birds would always fill the air, and would sing to the children that slept with nightmares.

Shiganshina had many nobles that lived in and around the large city, protected by the high walls of safety. The people who lived in the district are peaceful and happy, without a worry in the world. Living their days underneath the rule of the Jaeger.

The clan of Jaeger have been around for centuries. Courting the new century on the new sun’s beauty peck.

The royal clan was known for many things. Mainly their strong bloodline of brashness, daring, nerve and chivalry. Though sometimes to the point of recklessness. They can also be known for being short-tempered. The clan consisted of manly Alphas, and Betas. Hardly any Omegas was born into the clan. It was a rare occupation when the purest of Omegas was born into the clan.

Every now, and then, one would shock a nation and be presented as a royal Omega. Many beautiful, sweet and golden hearted Omegas were married into the clan – never breeding one. Despise this, the royal clan is made up of full blooded brave and adventurous Alphas. The clan that lead the city of Shiganshina, with protective and valiant roars.

The people of Shiganshina trusted the Jaeger clan with their lives.

Laying in loyalty to the Alpha Kings, and Queens. The people would willingly follow their mighty word without a thought. For many years now, Shiganshina had been ruled by the quiet, but yet sturdy minded Alpha King.

King Grisha Jaeger had ruled for many years, with his beautiful and kind Omega Queen. Carla Jaeger.

The sweet and king Omega had not been born into the clan, but married into the clan. The sweet Omega had become the Queen on her eighteen summer, when the witted minded King had taken the throne. She had been presented to him during the Mate Ball, under the disguise of a mask. Her peculiar smell had drawn him to her, and the two decided to wed the following sun.

It had been a happy time. Especially during the twenty summer, when it was presented that she was baring with the Alpha King’s first child. However, due to the Queen suddenly becoming deadly ill, and soon passing away during a snowy season. This was many summers later, however after the Queen bared another child.

King Grisha had disappeared from the city of Shiganshina. Struck by despair and sadness from his beloved Omegas passing. At first the advises expected him to return. Two summers passed and they realized he had abandoned his kingdom in the time of need.

With nobody on the royal throne, it had to be passed down. Down to the only Alpha Queen Carla had bared. The youngest child, who after finally reaching his twenty winter was ready to be placed onto the throne. Something that he had been awaiting for winters and summers.  

The Jaeger Alpha King and Omega Queen had a total of two strong heirs.

Jaeger Mikasa. The eldest and only daughter of Omega Carla.

A beautiful and gorgeous beta with a swift body and mind that was able to cut down any threat with ease. She moved with grace and charm. As if she was being held by the wind itself. Beta Princess Mikasa, had her Father’s quietness, but her Mother’s mindset. Mikasa had inherited her Alpha Father’s silk dark hair, and her Omega Mother’s dark eyes, with the same shade of pure honey. Some would mistake her beautiful jewels for jade.

Mikasa is a beauty. She had many suits from around the world, wishing for her hand. Both male, and female. Alphas, Betas and even Omegas.

Many wondered why the throne had not been given to the compelling Beta. Mikasa is more than prepared to be the next Queen of Shiganshina. Mikasa could and would lead the kingdom with a heavy hand.

However, Mikasa does not wish to be Queen. She did not think she fit for the throne and truly believed she would do a poor job. And so, Mikasa was more than relieved when the throne was passed down to her younger brother.

In fact, the Princess had her eyes set on something else completely. Something, the beauty Beta was in heavy competition for. Determined to win no matter what. Not many knew of what the Beta Princess was after, but was expected she will receive it.

Mikasa is more than confidence, that her brother will handle the royal throne better then herself.

Following in King Grisha’s footsteps, Jaeger Eren presented as an Alpha.

On the ninth summer, the young Alpha Prince presented himself as a strong, gifted and bright Alpha. An early bloomer, much like his beloved father. It was decided that morning of who will be seated on the throne after their Father.

Eren may not be on the same level of his dear older sister, but he wasn’t fair behind. He was smart, with a deep understanding of how the kingdom works. He could see things that others couldn’t. He would (when needed) take the steps required to keep the kingdom within the walls of safety. He understood that some sacrifices was needed to move forth. At the tender age, Eren was more than ready to take the throne. He had been prepared for it for most of life.

A tradition that had been around from before either child was born. A rule that was to be respected by everyone. Had been graced long before the Alpha’s long bloodline had begun, during the very first Alpha’s rain.

King Grisha and Queen Carla had followed the same tradition, and now it is Eren’s turn to bow to it.

Being a young Alpha that was to become King, it was only expected for him to find a young beautiful and kind mate. Let it be a Beta or Omega to rule with. To live with, and to make sure an heir is produced. Thought, it was no secret that the elders preferred the King or Queen to choose an Omega, as it was a higher possibility that the pair would produce an Alpha rather a Beta.

During the new full moon, another Mated Ball will be thrown.

It was a party really. A ball, with bright colours, loud music and high quality food. The Mated Ball occurred every year when a new King or Queen is to take over. Betas and Omegas of summer or winter is to be brought to the ball. To be displayed to the young Alpha King or Queen.

Now, it is not like Betas and Omegas would be forced to stand in a line and let the King or Queen to eye them up. Of cause not, it was a party. A ball if you will, where everyone wore the finest clothing with their faces concealed by masks. The Alpha would have to find their mate with smell alone, after all, if an Alpha didn’t like the smell of their mate then there would be no heir in the future.

Of course, this ball was not just for the King. In fact whoever attended to the Mate Ball can, and will find a mate. Many hopes to be bedded by the King, but happy when the new sun licks at the lands as they get to see their new loves.

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Alert Armin was _exhausted._

He had by now heard a lot of the rumors that swayed about the Mated Ball. He paid little attention to them, as he decided not to dwell in hopes and dreams. He finds it a pointless fear.

Armin is tired. He had been working at this shady bar from the creak of morning till near midnight.

The small shady bar he worked in was located in the rear of the Kingdom, where most of Shiganshina’s poorest subjects lived. This forced young Armin to work until his fingertips bleed, and by now he is more than certain there is some sort of exhaustion permanently ground into his bones.

Born a full blooded Omega, anybody would have thought the young sweet male was perfect.

He looked like a small angel with his sun-kissed locks. Golden curls that would dance around his cherry shaped face. Gently kissing his feather dusted cheeks and making his round crystal blue eyes stand out. He had a pair of full cherry red lips, which was by now slightly chipped from how he bites them day in and day out from his frustration at his demanding costumers.

Armin is a rather short Omega, with snow-white skin and the embarrassing ability to blush for absolutely no reason at all. He had large, round owl like eyes and the sweetest smile anybody could see on an Omega. The truest heart of gold, and always trying to help in anyway.

Yes, Armin would have been considered the best and perfect mate for any Beta and most certainly Alpha.

Unfortunately, Armin was born with an odd feature for an Omega.

Armin was born with something that just off puts everyone who had ever stood at his side. Armin’s scent glandes are different to other Omegas. Most Omegas have a addicting, and pure sweet smell that would dance on the taste buds of their mate. Of the Alpha or Beta that would become attracted to them. The smell would be considered the sweetest fruit in the world.

The young golden haired Omega had a strange, unusual and well just plain strange smell. A peculiar scent that follows him through his day and night. It wasn’t foul, or bad. It was just not very sweet, or gentle on the nose. It was acid-like, and heavy. Blurring out from him, and putting off everyone around him.  

His kind and sweet Omega Mother had said but his smell wasn’t disgusting at all. It was just non-identical, and dissimilar. In not so many words, Armin’s Omega scent is different. It is just different, and many Alphas didn’t like different.

Sadly, it was something Armin had learnt the hard way. At the tender age of his seventh winter. He thought an Alpha liked him. He had been so kind, and nice to him. Armin had been excited, so excited that he had been jumping on the spot while spilling everything to do his Grandpa.

The sweet butterscotch haired boy had been heart broken and just burst into tears when the Alpha had suddenly just dropped him.

The Alpha began to ignore him and give him the cold shoulder.

Armin had tried desperately to get his friend to speak with him, but it always ended on death ears. Armin wasn’t sure what he did, but he supposed he must have pushed too hard. The Alpha suddenly growled at him, sneer at him and shoved the poor Omega into mud one evening. The Alpha had even pulled at his hair, until Armin was sniffling and sobbing.

His Omega smell was just too much for him to handle. It was too strong, and just sour.

Armin had tried to keep his emotions in check, but found himself breaking down in the small school’s bathroom. His Grandpa had to come and pick him up because Armin refused to leave the bathroom.

Now, on his twenty summer Armin had learnt that his natural smell just repels any potential mate for him. His tears had long since dried up over the fact. He no longer wasted time upon it. It was pointless. Armin had come to accept he might just never find a mate. At least he wasn’t alone, Armin had one friend that he relies on and tells all his secrets and fears too. Somebody who he loved, and adored. Who is always on his side no matter what.

Bott Marco.

Marco is a taller Omega. Not much taller than Armin, but still reasonably small for an Omega. He had short soft chocolate hair that frames his high-cheeked boned but round face. His face is highlighted by a pair of beautiful amber eyes. He had slightly tan face, which is covered in soft sun-kissed freckles.

Marco is just as kind and sweet as Armin, and had been his closest friend since the two could barely walk. Their mothers had been the closest friends as children too.

Armin worked hard at the small, shady and slightly smelly bar. It is the only place where he is treated somewhat normally. Well, if considering having his ass slapped normal. The only good thing really about working at the small bar, is that the Betas and few rare Alphas are normally way too drunk and out of their minds to notice the way Armin smelt. All they could see is a couple of cute and mateless Omegas.

The job doesn’t pay well, it was barely enough for both himself and Marco to scrap together to pay for their rundown apartment. But, it was enough for them.

It was late evening, and Armin was incredibly tired.

He was aching all over and he just couldn’t wait to sleep. Four more hours, before he is off the clock. Sure it isn’t for long, as he is due back at work six hours later. Sometimes, Armin wondered if it was too much, but it was all he could really do as the Alert family is no wear near a rich family.

In fact they was known for being one of the poorest families and it had only got so much worse since Armin’s last guardian. His last family member - his Grandpa past away. Leaving Armin to fend for himself, and trying to make end meat by himself.

Just as the clock ticked eleven. He blinked his large eyes as he turned to peer at his dear friend. Marco is bar tending with a small smile upon his face.

Marco looked. Watching as Armin set the tray down on the edge of the bar. The tall brunette shifts his weight while he dries up a few glasses.

"What's the matter?" Armin asked. He walked to the counter while holding another tray of glasses. He looked worriedly up at Marco. 

“Ah. There is um, a woman in the back row,” he utters out softly. He turned his warm eyes onto said woman sitting at one of small square tables.

“I’ve never seen her around here, before…” Marco muttered thoughtfully.

His brown eyebrows pulling together thoughtfully, and his nose twitches as he tried to remember if he had seen the woman around before.

Armin clocked his head to the side, and he reeled his eyes around to look at said woman. She looked way above their small corner of the woods. Armin pouts and his sky eyes runs over the female’s body. She definitely looked much better than the rest of their customers.

The young female stood out like a sore thumb.

“Okay...um I hope I've got it,” Armin sighed weakly and nervously. "I see her."

Swallowing a somewhat painful lump in his throat, the young Omega began to stalk down the steps towards the table. While Armin got closer to the woman, he realized that she is very young, with sandy blonde hair. The soft locks hung in her pale face which helped to hide most of her features.

“Good e-evening,” Armin greets timidly, and his cheeks flushing brightly.

The woman looks at him with frosty blue eyes which makes his stomach drop. She looked familiar, like Armin had seen her around before but couldn’t remember where.

“I'm Armin,” he said. “Can, um, I Take your order?”

The woman stares quietly at him. Her frost like eyes stalking across his body which made him shudder from deep nerves. Eventually, the woman began to tap her fingers against the table.

“....I want a...beer. No ice." She spoke in a deep tone of voice.

“Got it,” Armin said. He scratched her order down in messy handwriting on his little pad.

He was known to be a bit forgetful at times. It had caused a few embarrassing events.

“I'll go fetch it right now,” he said. "I'll be right back!"

Marco’s chocolate eyes glows as he took in Armin’s form. He made a low sound, and watched Armin begin to make his way back. Armin comes to stand across from him.

“So? She’s an Alpha, right?” he murmurs softly. Nodding his head toward the starkly looking, and head strong blonde.

“ _Alpha_?” Armin repeats, his eyes widening briefly.

He looked back at the woman. She most definitely looked like a noble. At least something along those lines. The longer he stared, the more he had a feeling he knew who this woman is. Like he had seen her somewhere before, but he couldn’t figure out where he had seen her before. She felt important.

Armin felt like he is supposed to respect this woman for some reason.

“Can I get you anything else, Madam?” Armin bravely asked.

He returned to the table and placed her drink down on the table delicately.

The woman looked up through her blonde locks and made a low snort. She curled her lips together and shook her head slowly. Her fingers twisted around the neck of the little glass and she stared at it.

“This is just fine,” she said curtly. Her voice firm and deep.

“Alright. If you need me again Ma'am. Just call,” Armin squealed.

He nodded his head to her, before hurrying off with a weak meek.

Cursing under his breath, Armin returned to Marco’s side with a low grumble.

“Damnit. She’s so familiar…” he muttered under his breath, and pushed his short hair out of his face. Armin inhaled sharply. His face still flushed from his hard work.

Marco chuckles. Like Armin, he is mateless and not for trying either. Unlike Armin, Marco has been courted many times over, but he just haven’t felt that spark. That click Omegas are supposed to feel whenever they touch a Beta or even Alpha. Marco would never admit it, but he is still waiting for that click. He is eagerly waiting and would never give up.

Marco would sometimes feel sad for his Omega friend for giving up. He is sure that there is a Beta out there, waiting for him. There may not be an Alpha, but Marco is sure there is a Beta. Somebody out there have to adore Armin’s uncanny smell. Marco, himself, didn’t mind the odd smell. He thought it wasn’t too bad, unlike other Betas and Alphas but perhaps that is because Marco is a fellow Omega? He had no idea, but either way he didn’t mind the smell much.

“Armin. You’re being waved down,” Marco says, nudging Armin to his left.

He watched with mild interest as Armin rushes towards his costumer. Every little helps, tips are something that both Omegas need more than anything. Marco couldn’t help, but wince when he watches Armin’s behind be smacked playfully. It is something that happened to both of them all the time. When it does it is normally followed by a healthy tip. So both Omegas tend to let it slide, as long as they aren’t fully felt up.

Most of the time, Marco wonders how Armin is able to stay so calm and collected whenever his behind is smacked. Other than a dark blush appearing across his white cheeks, Armin looked fine with that small, but strain smile on his face. When it happens to himself, Marco seemed to always freeze for a few second. It would take a while for him to pull the mask back on. Marco certainly admired the other.

Making a low groan, eventually Armin returned to the bar. He had just finished tended to six tables in a row.

Armin walked over to find the table empty in the back. The odd blonde haired woman long gone, and when Armin checked, the young female was isn’t in sight. The small Omega believe she must have left long ago.

Feeling relieved that the female Alpha had finally left, Armin tiredly rubbed the back of his neck. His stomach un-clenches, letting go of a knot that had formed since the very moment he had noticed the female. He bit at his bottom lip, and couldn’t help but feel completely baffled about his reaction.

Armin sighed to himself, and shrugged the strangeness off. He puffed out his cheeks and turned around to pick up his table rag. Armin made another groan and got work on cleaning the tables in his section. His blue eyes swirls across the table where that woman had been seated. Armin’s large eyes flickered while he noticed the bar’s check book is neatly placed in the middle of the table. The glass that she had been used is placed upside down on top of the note book.

 _‘I wonder if I’ve got any tips…probably not,'_ Armin thought to himself, and scratched the back of his head. Mentally deciding to have a shower once he finished his shift.

Armin picked the note book up. He blinked once, and then twice, many times over. He frowned, and clocked his head. There in the middle of the table is a pure white neatly folded page of paper. Armin blinked once again and twisted the note book, glancing between the book and the paper.

“What?” he said softly.

Armin clocked his head to the side thoughtfully, before he couldn’t help himself and reached for it in curiosity. It wouldn’t hurt to take a small peek, wouldn’t it? He found himself quietly debating with himself over the page. It isn’t bad, is it? He is instructed the bring cash to the counter, but not paper or notes or whatever.

 _‘After all…she is my costumers, so-so this is for me…right?’_ Armin thought. Clenching the paper in his hands, and nervously retracing his steps to the bar counter. His heart beating in his chest. He does not want to be arrested for stealing.

Armin’s large eyes stared down at the note in his hands, and his eyes burning holes through it. It had to be for him, it just had to be. With that thought, Armin swallowed painfully and nodded his head a bit. He quickened his pace towards Marco, feeling like he is about to faint any minute.

Marco glanced up when Armin quite loudly placed the empty glass onto the counter. The brunette blinked at him in confusion. He tilts his head a bit, and felt concern building in his stomach. He noticed the way Armin is staring at the small folded note and almost laughed.

“Did she leave you a love note? That’s odd…” he said in amusement.

His voice pitching teasingly and smiling at the way Armin’s face flushed. The cute glare Armin directed at him.

“Marco,” Armin whined.

His face flushed even redder at the thought. Alphas are never interested in him, so when there is a small – a very small possibility that an Alpha could be interested. It made Armin’s face burn as if his white skin had been lit up with a bright fire.

“Joking. Joking,”

Marco waved it off, and almost smirked while his warm eyes glows with amusement. “I mean, I don’t know about you, but she was practically oozing the gay vibe,”

Armin huffed. He looked at the brunette, and pouted. Sometimes, Marco scared him. Marco knew things. He could see things that other people couldn’t. He was able to see what would happen between people before it even happen.

 _‘I mean…Marco knew about Sasha and Connie before they even did. It is scary…’_ Armin thought awkwardly.

“Marco…that is just a creepy talent…” Armin gulps, and shook his head when the other Omega laughed joyfully at him.

Still smiling, Marco shrugged. “So? You going to read what our dear gay Alpha left for you?” he questioned.

He made another small laugh when Armin rolled his blue eyes and nudge Marco with his elbow.

With a soft sigh, Armin twisted the note and carefully, with delicate fingers, began to unfold the paper. His eyes widens as he unfolds the paper. Noticing the paper is much bigger then he originally thought. Armin felt his body jolt in surprise. It is an invitation – written with the neatest hand Armin had seen which impressed the blonde very much as he is known for having smitten neat handwriting.

“What is it?” Marco said, a brown eyebrow raising.

He frowned, and looked at the paper in confusion. His eyes softens in concern because he noticed the way Armin’s fingers clench the paper. Armin seemed to tense and even a little worried. His eyebrows pulls together into an arrow like arch.

The invitation – the paper is the most pure of white he had ever seen. The finest. Armin had never seen this paper around this part of the kingdom before, it is normally on the much wealthier side and it cost a lot. For a brief moment, Armin felt confused as to why it is in the bar to begin with. That is before he noticed a certain crest in the top right hand corner.

A pair of bird like wings. The long and detailed feathers wrapped around one another which formed a beautiful paten. One wing is white, while the other is black. Directly in the middle, surrounded by gold and green lines, is neatly written black ink. Royal green is pained behind the wings, spilling out wide and framing the black inked words.

“…It’s…It’s _an invite_ …” Armin said, his words coming out slow.

Shock filled his body and he couldn’t believe what he is seeing. He stood numbly, unmoving even when Marco delicately plucked the invite from his small fingers.

Marco frowned as he turns his attention to the paper and he let out a small gasp. “Wait! That crest! It’s the Jaeger crest. It is the mark of Shiganshina’s royal family…” he spoke in surprise.

Marco shook his head and he frowned even deeper. Why would they be invited to something thrown by the royal family? It didn’t make sense? Marco is sure neither himself nor Armin knew anybody from that rank. Granted, that did not mean he didn’t want to go to the ball – of cause he did. But this all seemed too good to be real.

Crushing his lips tightly together, Marco’s coco coloured eyes finally lowed to the ink and carefully read the words. With each word, he felt his insides twist and shimmer from excitement.

“Is-Is this what I think it is?” he gasped out once again.

He turned to face the small blonde. Marco’s eyes becoming wide and he kept looking between the paper and Armin. Confusion filing his veins with every passing seconds.

Armin let out a tiny surprised squeal from the back of his throat. His hands becoming clammy at his sides. “Yes. Yes it is! It’s exactly what it says!” He said, lightly snatching the papers away and running his eyes through the words once more. Disbelief growing across his face.

Marco smiled meekly, and his amber eyes turned down to the paper.

“Maybe we can go? I mean, we obviously won’t be there to present ourselves. Maybe we can go for the experience?” Marco reasoned with a soft but hopeful smile on his face.

He had always wanted to see what a royal party was like and this could be his opportunity finally see what it is like.

“What?” Armin gasped. Shock appearing in his stomach, and he turned his head so fast that the back of his neck ached painfully.

“How do we even know this is for us? It might have been hers, but she forgot it here! We can’t take her spot, Marco. Even if we are Omegas. We just can’t. It isn’t right. Besides…I don’t think it is right if we went anyway. We’re…low class Omegas…” Armin murmured out softly.

He shrugged his shoulders slowly. It is true, the invitations most likely belonged to the sandy blonde haired woman. She might not have meant to leave it here, and most likely would return for it. Any second now, she will walk through that door or at least, that is what Armin is expecting.

The much taller Omega made a low clicking sound from the back of his throat. He sighed and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“Nobody will know, we could, um wash ourselves up. Nobody will know…you don’t think Alphas could smell it, right?” he added thoughtfully and Armin almost laughed at his words.

“No Marco. Alphas can’t smell how much money you have. So, um Marco…are you after an Alpha?” Armin smirks lightly, and chuckled.

He watched in amusement as Marco’s face heated up from embarrassment and playfully glared at the small pineapple haired Omega. Armin couldn’t help but smile smugly back at him joyfully.

Marco frowned and pushed his hair out of his face. He sent a pointed look towards the other Omega.

“You saying you _don’t want_ an Alpha, Armin?” he asked and tilted his head forward to get a better look at Armin’s face.

“No. _I do not_ ,” Armin said firmly.

He turned his head away from Marco with a wide pout appearing across his face. He whips his hands against his black apron and scanned the floor for any new costumers.

“I don’t need any Alpha,” Armin added and muttered lowly under his breath.

After all, he had no good times with an Alpha. They had always turned out to be quite cruel towards him. Because of his scent. He had long since given up on meeting any kind Alpha that would be perfect to be his mate.

Marco’s eyes softened and almost placed his hand comforting onto Armin’s shoulder, but thought against it at the last second. He shook his head and forced himself to smile brightly.

“Not even a Beta?” he questioned and sighed loudly while Armin quite stubbornly shook his head.

“Do you think that invitation is real, and not some made up scam? A lot of people do that around here,” Marco asked, turning his attention to one of the other waiters that had come up to him with an order.

Marco quickly poured him the drinks and watched the waiter rush off with the drinks. Taking them to his table.

“People do crazy things for money,” he shrugged.

Armin glanced back at Marco. He quickly rushed to take an order from his newest costumer before returning to the brunette with a thoughtful hum.

“Well. At first I would have figured that. That this is a knock up, some kind of scam but then I noticed this,” he said.

Armin nodded his head in agreement with his thoughts. He unfolded the paper once more and held it up to Marco, He pointed at the right handed corner.

“The Jaeger crest. Um. Look at the colour of the background. It is green, and only the royals own that colour ink,” Armin shrugged.

He carefully folded it up and pocketing it. He didn’t know why he wanted to keep it, maybe because the paper is the finest, or that is a real document of the royal family.

“Normally, the fake ones have a plain background, or a blue background. Never green,” Armin added smartly.

Armin’s cherry lips parted while his mind turned. Re-thinking of his strange blonde haired female costumer. She is so damn familiar, and it is really starting to bug the young Omega. Just who is she?

He had to have seen her around before or something. The more he thought about it, the more he truly felt as if he had seen that ice-stone face before, somewhere he had witnessed her ice-eyes. Maybe not staring right at him but somewhere. A shudder went down his spin as he thought of her and as soon as he remembered her face, he felt a harsh freezing cold shiver down his spin.

“Holy…” he began, trailing off with a small gasp.

His hands shook at his side and he slowly rocks on the spot. The woman, of cause he had seen her. Of cause she was familiar, who wouldn’t recognize her and Armin couldn’t believe he hadn’t realized it before.

Leonhart Annie.

That had been his costumer, the female royal bodyguard of the strong and brave raven haired Princess. It is a little strange to see the blonde without her charge, as the two are always attached at the hip.

Annie’s stories are legend around Shiganshina, everyone knew of all the things she had done to protect the royal Beta, Mikasa. Not that the Beta needed it, thought, as Mikasa could very well take care of herself, but the two had been very close since they was young. Armin had heard all the stories of Annie.

Under covering assistants and throwing criminals into the underground prison of Shiganshina! Admiring things!

However there was one other rumour that Armin had heard and the Omega wasn’t quite sure to believe it or not. It is quite possible (he supposed) but it really is fair fetch.

The rumour is of Leonhart and Jaeger had committed together in intimacy. That Annie and Mikasa had a relationship that went far beyond friendship. It is often said that the two are mated, but there is no proof.

Armin is a little scared. He shook a bit. The realization is terrifying. The female bodyguard had been sitting in this very bar mere minutes ago. He swallows a small lump and pushed his sweet sun-shine hair out of his face. His handshakes uncontrollable. Did she – of course she did, there is no way that Annie didn’t know. That this stupid bar held two single Omegas, and since it is required for all Omegas to enter the present ball. Armin let out a small sigh, and almost whimpered.

 _‘So the invitation was really for us…’_ the blonde realized and slowly lowered his head.

“So…it’s real then,” Marco smiles once again, “Then we should go,”

Armin makes a noise and shook his head slowly. He couldn’t believe Marco actually wanted to go to this ball.

An invitation to the meeting, where the King will be sniffing out his chosen Queen. Male or female, it really doesn’t matter and the Queen is just a title. A label, for the King’s mate. Armin’s mind turned, there really wasn’t any possibility that they would be caught or noticed. The hall, or wherever it would be held, would be full with Omegas, Betas and even Alphas. Hell, Armin would be lucky if he is asked to dance. That and the fact the two would be wearing masks and the likely hood that they would be chosen by the King is below zero.

“I…I guess there’s no harm in going…” Armin said after a few moments of silence.

He turned to look at Marco sighed deeply, “But you have to come up with the clothes and masks!”  

Marco just quietly smiled to himself. He is more than pleased with that.

 _ **~#~#~#~#~**_   

Armin _regretted_ this.

A few days later, and Armin found himself regretting that he agreed to it. He mentally wondered if he could somehow miss place the invitation. With a tired sigh, he shifted his weight from his left foot to his right. He felt anxious and was it him, or was the small rundown room he and Marco shared getting hotter?

He felt as if he was being smothered by the heat and he wanted nothing more than to curl up with a book instead. Why’d he agree to this again? Oh right, because if they didn’t, there was a big possibility they would be hunted down as Leonhart knew of them. It kind of annoyed Armin.

Shifting once more, the small Omega tugged on his collar and frowned. It is way too tight for his liking. The long soft blouse felt itchy against his sensitive skin. He wore white and blue, it suited him and brought out his own large sapphire orbs.

Armin had admit, Marco had really out done himself this time. It was a well-known secret. The taller brunette had a passion for sowing, something that embarrassed Marco to no end and he tries to hide it from everyone.

Armin only knew because he had walked in on the brunette creating a black shirt from ratty towels a few years ago. Armin had always wondered how Marco had that bit more cash than him at the end of the month. Marco liked to make beautiful and sometimes gorgeous clothes. He would sell them around the small low quality markets. Armin would comment on the fact he was selling himself short many times.

His clothing is worth so much more then what he is selling them for, but Marco had always smiled and just laughed at him with a small shake of the head.

This time, however, Marco had really out done himself.

Armin could tell how hard he had worked on the outfit. It is beautiful with nice threat patterns, it truly amazed Armin that the brunette is able to turn anything into nice clothes. The martial isn’t high quality obviously, but it damn well looked it. Marco had real talent and Armin couldn’t understand why he is so embarrassed by it. It is in Omegas nature to be good at things like this, not that Armin is. In fact he is terrible at it. Can’t sow to save his life really.

Shaking the thought off, Armin ran his eyes along his outfit once more. It definitely looked like something somebody would wear to a formal ball, but Armin wasn’t quite sure. He had no idea what people wore to the present ball. The last time there was a meeting, was way before he was born. The previous King and Queen’s present ball. Way before the royal siblings had been born.

Lightly Armin fingered the white sleeve and shifted the sky blue vest on his body. It had soft white flower-like patterns up the sides. The beautiful flower patterns curled around his chest with a pair of dark pants which sat snuggling around his ankles.

Armin looked back into the small creaked mirror and turned to look at his back. He liked it. Well, he liked it kind of. He just didn’t really like the large sweet blue bow sitting pleasantly on his lower back. The ribbons spreading out wide and hanged loosely over his hips. Armin thought it looked too girlish for him.

Unfortunately, Armin couldn’t do anything about it now. The presentable ball is in a few hours, and the two Omegas are supposed to be leaving now or they would be late.

Being late would bring attention to the two of them. Armin did not want that.

“Armin?”

Marco smiled and entered the room. His gentle honey orbs shining. Much like Armin, Marco wore a similar attire. His clothes was a caramel colour rather than an azure. The pale and soft brown colour certainly suited Marco, and even made his eyes much brighter then what they really are.

Armin is sure Marco will be catching somebodies attention tonight.

Marco chuckled, and held a mask out to him. Armin’s eyes blow wide and he looked at the mask quietly. He had almost forgot that the present ball is masked. To conceal ones appearance.

Careful as not to damage the beauty. Armin took the solid and thick martialled mask. It felt rough under his fingertips, much like his vest. The mask is made out of teal with white patterns stitching around the eyeholes. A single fake baby blue feather is attached to the right side of the mask. The mask itself is held to the face by a snow-white ribbon.

“This is gorgeous, Marco. You should really try and sell them up in Shiganshina’s middle district,” Armin smiled encouragingly. He looked up at the taller dark haired Omega.

Armin chuckled. Marco’s face flushed brightly and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.  

Marco made a low hum. He nervously tied the ribbons of his own mask around his face and Armin couldn’t help but smile at him. It is similar to his own, but with a gentle amber colour. Honey dusted feathers on both sides of the mask. It is truly beautiful.

Pushing his golden hairs out of his face, Armin tied his own mask over his face. He breathed deeply, and prepared himself to leave the safety of their small rundown home. He could feel his stomach flop painfully.

“Um. You ready?” Marco asked. Awkwardly turning on the spot and fiddling with a few buttons on his vest. He felt just as nervous as his other friend.

Armin breathed in deeply, and puffed out his cheeks. He nipped at his top lip thoughtfully.

Is he ready?

He didn’t have a choice. He couldn’t leave Marco on his own. He couldn’t allow Marco to go by himself. Armin just didn’t have the heart for that, and Marco is an Omega. Anything could happen. It is dangerous for two Omegas to be on their own, it is much more dangerous for a single Omega to be out on their own. Bad things could happen and Armin wouldn’t be able to live with himself if something did happen to his friend.

With a sputtered sigh, Armin slowly nods his head. “Um. Yes. Yes, let’s – err, go,”

He finally spoke. He forced a wide smile up at Marco and trailed along behind him. Shivering as he stepped out into the cold. Armin softly rubbed his hands together in hopes of warming them up. It is super cold outside and Armin regretted grabbing a coat. He mentally scolded himself. The weather is just stepping into winter.

Of course it is going to be cold. How stupid could he get?

“It’s…it is really cold…” Marco murmured out. His teeth chattering and he stepped out onto the walkway.

Marco glanced back at Armin, and waited for him. The two Omegas are off, and walking side by side. The pair had to take a bus and Armin tried not to let all the suggestive glances he is getting. He could tell it is starting to bother Marco. He reached out and took Marco’s hand to comfort him. The glances only stopped when the two finally entered the middle class district of Shiganshina.

Even then. They still got a few looks.

They sat in the back of the bus, both slowly melting back into the leather chairs. It isn’t the best of warmth but it is hell sure warmer than the outside and even their apartment. Armin couldn’t help but resent he chose to wear boots. They looked nice, sure. The best pair he had, but they pinched at his feet and made them throb.

The Omega haven’t worn them in such a long time that he forgot how much they hurt his feet. He had only been wearing them for a few minutes, and his feet hurt. He felt such relief upon seeing the bus chair and lifted his feet from the ground. He stared down at them.

Such a pain.

“Um. Armin? You-You do have the invitation…right?” Marco whispered. Sliding down next to Armin and nervously fidgeting on the bus chair.

Armin blinked once and then twice. He slide to his hands into his pockets. Armin relaxed upon feeling the smooth texture of paper under his fingertips. He nodded, and smiled up at the brunette.

Marco relaxed and sighed loudly in relief. Marco tend to worry and panic about anything. He sometimes had to check the oven twice before bed. Just to make sure it is switched off right. Once or twice, Armin had to double check all the windows and doors was locked tight before Marco would relax probably for bed. Marco had checked the windows and doors at least three times before Armin did.

Armin felt so worried for his dear friend, but also understand his anxiousness for not having an Alpha. Anything could happen. They are a pair of peaceful and kind Omegas, who would never lift a finger to hurt somebody.

The bus ride is a long and quiet one. Hardly anybody is on the bus, nobody really waited for the bus either, so the bus journey is a little faster than normally. Just the sweet clicking of the bus moving across the road. Both Omegas rocking side to side. Neither talking, just sitting with anxiousness and nervousness building in the pit of their stomachs. Armin and Marco felt comfort in one another, and pressed their shoulders together.

Armin sat with his body hunched. He is mentally talking to himself. Perhaps it isn’t too late to turn back? Maybe he could just get off at the next stop and cross the road to the bus stop leading the way back?

No-No, he’ll go-he’ll go.

This is once in a life-time. Nothing bad will happen, right? They don’t even need to be there for long, they could be there for a mere minute before leaving. Nobody will say anything. They won’t be noticed either, right?

Everything will be fine.

“Armin…we’re-we’re, um, here...” Marco muttered. Marco lightly shook the smaller Omega’s shoulder and successfully snapping him out of his thoughts.

Blinking his crystal eyes, Armin tilts his head to the window and feels his stomach flip. His heart skipped a beat, while he stared through the glass.

The street was much different than where he lived. The houses looked much bigger and much nicer, with what looked like something he never thought was possible. Like houses straight out of his old story books, the ones that used to be wrote by Disney. Even colours was much richer and just oozed with money. Armin felt his fingers dig into his knees, before he slowly and shakily slide off the bus chair to follow Marco down the small walk way and leaving the bus.

Armin jumps, startled as the bus roared and disappeared down the street. He stares long after it before noticing people walking past him, all moving in the same direction and Armin finds himself moving along with them.

His eyes flickers around him, staring at anything and everything that caught his eye. He couldn’t believe he truly is here. In this district, it amazed him greatly and he was unbelievably shocked at how easy it is for the bus to enter the district. He was expecting it to be much harder, like he might have needed to pay his way into the district or even have to show the invitation, but nothing. They entered the street easily.

Armin finds his heart freeze upon seeing looming above them: beautiful, serene, majestic, and yet forbidding enough to make their hearts sink into their boots. It towasd above the two small Omegas, dominating the whole high stranded street; a magnificent Castle built on the edge of a cliff. 

To friendly peasants and transparent people in the houses nestling beneath its shadow. It may have signified protection and home, but to enemies from a distant country such a castle struck the note of doom and was a sight to make the bravest quail. The outside walls was on amazing eight feet thick, and the inner courtyard of the Castle was about two hundred and fifty feet above the river-level.

He couldn’t believe it, it truly felt like some kind of fairy-tale he had stepped into. Armin nervously spun on the spot to gaze back at the street. It felt unusual but beyond pretty to see the castle sitting quite snuggly at the end of the high class street. It certainly looked like royalty lived there, with a few thick and very much alive trees scattered around the street, with quite a lot brushing against the castle sides.

Marco, feeling beyond eager and excitement, grabbed a hold of Armin’s arm. He twists his hands around the thinner limb while gazing up at the castle. He inhales sharply through his nose and felt his chest tighten, while he gazed up at the richest of colours. Just as the pair stepped up the thick stone steps, they was prevented from entering by an arm.

Blinking his large, round blue eyes. Armin slowly turns his attention to one of the figures standing to his left. He blinks once more at the person. It was a man, Armin noted and was much bigger then both Omegas with a harden expression across his face. He had thick shoulders, but was shorter than the other guard on the other side of the door. He wore the normal solider uniform, with Shiganshina’s lush emerald cloak hanging around his shoulders with Shiganshina’s wing crest beautifully imprinted into his lower back. Snow-white pants hugged his lower half of his body, with dark straps wrapped around his thighs with the high knee dark boots. A white blouse with the normal gentle brown jacket.  

Guards and solders alike wore the same uniform in all three of the great kingdoms. The only way to tell them apart was by the royal-families crest shown on their backs. Shiganshina had also added another nature to sure who belonged to their kingdom and that was the highest quality royal green cloak.

Armin noted to himself that all guards standing at the large, sweet-smelling oak doors wore the same uniform only with small differences. Like what they wore around their necks. This man, the one standing in front of them looked older than the other guards around the door, and Armin realized he was a Beta. His skin was slightly dark with slightly curly light amber hair styled in an undercut with small, barely noticeable hazel eyes.

“Invitation,” he grunted out, speaking slowly but firmly. Which made a shiver run down Armin's spin.

Feeling Marco’s grip tighten on his arm, Armin nods shyly and reaches into his pocket. His handshakes as holds the still neatly folded up paper to the guard. His stomach twists tightly and he finds himself holding his breathe, watching as the guard opens it up, his small eyes running over the paper.

 _‘T-This is it…he’ll know! We’ll be thrown into prison! Annie didn’t leave it for us, did she?’_ Armin finds himself thinking worriedly.

“You may pass,” The guard swiftly spoke, eyes narrowing further down at the pair and Armin felt his stomach drop in surprise.

The guard stared down at the pair, almost harshly and his lips twitches. Armin finds himself shaking as the guard tries to smile, but fails. His voice had come out almost cruelly as he folds the paper back up. If thought the pair had been granted permission to enter, Armin couldn’t help but feel as if he had done something worse.

Another guard, the one standing by his side and made a deep sigh and rolled his eyes.

“Oi. Lighten up Oluo!” he chuckles loudly, holding a small playful smirk on his rounded face. He lightly slaps Oluo on the back of his head as he speaks, way to brightly really.

“You’re scaring the Omegas. Captain will throw a fit if he finds out you’ve intimidated a pair of Omegas,”

Armin blinks owlishly at the guard. He was slightly shorter then Oluo, with slightly darker skin tone. He wore a short crop of brown hair that was kept into a strange point near the back of his head. His white blouse button up shirt was unbutton, revealing his collar bone. Armin felt nervous as the man looks at him and Marco, he shakes as those eyes stared at them. Of cause he could tell the pair was Omegas.

Oluo’s face pales at the other guard’s words and almost checked around himself for their caption before glaring at him.

“Shut it Gunther. You should respect your pee-“he began, only to cut himself off with a small cry.

His teeth ripping into his tongue and he rolled his head back, throwing his hands up to mouth as a small rush of blonde spilled between his lips.

Gunther laughs opening at the other Beta. “Oh. Don’t worry about him. He does that all the time,” He said, turning his head back to the Omegas and noticing the concerned and slightly fearful expression on their faces. He smiles widely and easily took the invitation from Oluo, and held it out to them.

“Right. Rules. As the Meeting is based on mating with just smell and personality, not appearances. You are required to wear a mask, but I can see you’ve got that covered. Remember, not to give out your name," Gunther explained brightly. His eyes glowed kindly and he glanced between the pair.

"So, we'll assign a name to you!" he finished, and held a pair of tags. He simple reached into a box behind him, and took two out by random.

"When you are absolutely sure you’ve meet a good partner you want to spend the rest of your life, then give your true name,” Gunther explained brightly, his eyes glowing from the warm light spilling out from behind him.

Armin slowly took the papers back, eyeing him as he listens to the other.

The rules was reasonable and understandable. When talking with either a Beta or Alpha that wishes to get to know you, you can give any kind of personal information you wish but it was advice not to give out your address until you have bonded with smell. Everything Armin heard, he had heard during his time back in school and he could only silently nod to Gunther. He was sure he wouldn’t be needing to do any of that. He was still a little surprised the guards haven’t noticed his off-putting smell, but maybe Gunther was just too nice to point it out. Either way, Armin couldn’t wait for the man to let them through.

“Well. That’s it. Have a good time, and our best of luck that our King choses you,” Gunther said, bowing his head a little to Armin and Marco before he steps out the way to allow the pair to enter.

Armin, with jelly legs, walk through the large, double – what looks to him - French doors that have a deep forest colour.

His first step into the glories castle echoes. He looks down at the warm, but hard marble floors, each tile chosen with a specific taste in mind. He awkwardly looks around to see beautiful paintings all around the room. There is a set of double staircases, one on the left, and one on the right. The railing of the staircase is exquisitely engraved with flowers and vines, never a one to be the same.

There are six large stone pillars evenly spaced, to keep the castle standing. Each one is elegantly carved to accent the Renaissance feel of the castle. To his left, there is a grand wooden door that leads to a very large library and Armin found his hands twitching with the urge to blow the ball of and run to snoop out the library. He loves books, way to much. And to his right there is a door that leads to what he could only assume from the loud, ear throbbing noise was the ball. The ball room was filled with that annoying music that makes his ears squeeze with little specks of pain.

Chatter of people talking and laughing amongst eachother echoes through the air with dishes clinging together as people ate or when they would tap their wine glasses together as a toast to their Alpha King. The music played for the Omegas, Beta and Alphas, just as they began to dance together, pairs of two’s doing beautiful movement together and matching harmoniously.

He felt as if his legs was clued to the ground in the doorway, just watching with wide awe eyes. It was the first time he had ever seen a party before, and he had never expected himself to be in the Meeting of all things. The orchestra played on their violins and flutes, it was just too beautiful, too good to be true! A sweet peach like smell fills the air and Armin finds himself clenching Marco’s hands too and ever so slowly, the pair slowly crept into the hall. The first thing the small blonde Omega noticed, other than gorgeously painted people moving around one another, was the pair of guards leaning against the wall behind the empty throne. A small staircase over-looms the floor, golden swirled in pretty small pillars holding up the most glories pear coloured cushions that looked way to comfortable to be real. Small specs of silver threated across the head of the throne, like little stars engraved onto the gold.

Armin felt himself swallow a thick lump.

The two guards seemed indifferent to the Meeting, just watching silently as everyone laughed and talked. Armin had a feeling they’re eyes was trained on everyone, almost as if they’re expecting some poor lad to step out and break any of their rules. It was almost like they’re just waiting for the chance to beat down somebodies ass which made Armin shift and duck his head.

Both guards was different heights. One was roughly his own height, maybe a little taller and Armin recognized him. He had pale skin with dark, almost black half-lidded eyes, almost as if he was tired with it all. Like he wanted this night to hurry up and be over by now. Dark locks seemed to kiss against his forehead and spill in two different directions. He looked almost above everyone in the hall, which was pretty impressive considering all the gorgeous people around. Armin gulps once more and looked around the hall, everyone was more than hundred prettier then himself. He felt a bit happy about knowing the King was somewhere hidden in here – along with many other high royal people, people like Annie.

The shorter guard was the one leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed tightly. His dark eyes shadowed by his dark hair while the other stood a few steps forward with his arms crossed behind his back. His shoulders was much thicker with his legs parted and feet pointing straight ahead. His dark lapis glared somewhat deeply across the hall, watching everyone like a hawk. His skin was pale with his smooth sandy blonde hair pulled off his face with rather large pushing blonde eyebrows. Armin hadn’t ever seen anybody with eyebrows like that before.

Suddenly, Armin noticed the much shorter guard’s emotionless mask face twitch and he suddenly shifted on his weight, his lips pressing more firmly into a line. It was almost as if he wanted to go and do something that he most likely held important to him. He blinks once and twice, getting the feeling that the male’s face normally wouldn’t change and would keep the same expression. For some reason, whoever had caught his attention seemed to mean something to him and Armin found himself eager to see who would be able to change the scary man’s demeanour like that. When Armin reels his head around in hopes of catching a glimpse of who he could only assume would be the man’s mate, only to barely see a hand waving furiously.

“Um. So now what?” he questions, turning his attention up to look at Marco.

"Jim," Armin smirked widely. He glanced at the tag Marco had already pinned to his vest, and almost laughed at the silly name but then again, Jim was better then his own name.

Marco glanced at his tag, and shrugged, "Coming from you, I think that's funny," he chuckled as Armin pouted.

Marco dragged him to the buffet, reminding him that the last time they had eat a meal was two days ago. Armin’s stomach growled upon seeing the long and wide table, stunningly set with all kinds of goodies.

Marco glanced at Armin with that annoying smile that Armin had long since grown frustrated with. Something the dark haired Omega knew, and the smile only got wider upon seeing the familiar expression flicker across his face.

“Um. We enjoy ourselves obviously,” he chuckled, and hums when Armin rolls his eyes baby blue eyes, “Come on. We’re really here. Isn’t it exciting?”  

“Thrilling,” Armin said sarcastically.

He turns his head and looks back at the many people. There was way too many for his liking. He had never been good with crowds.

Nudging him, Marco snorts at the blonde. “Our King is somewhere out there. Isn’t that amazing?” he asked, moving down the table before leaving with a small plate. Armin followed his lead, only with much less then him with a small cup of water as he hated alcohol. It seemed to make his throat burn horribly.

“Our _Queen_ is here too,”

“Yeah…wonderful,” Armin sighs, rolling his eyes.

It was too loud and it made his eyes burn a little too. He pulls his shoulders and arms in, trying to make himself seem much smaller than he was. His eyes switching side to side, eyeing everyone. Not one person was looking in his direction, which was good but sad at the same time.

Still smiling, it was almost like nothing could put a damper on his mood, Marco swallows the last bite of his bun and slide the plate onto a near table, “You want to dance, or something?” he asks, his sparkling glint within his large caramel orbs.

“Dance?” Armin laughed.

It was funny to him because Marco had two left feet, he couldn’t dance without stepping on somebodies feet. Armin had learnt from experience. He smiles widely at the thought before paling when he realized Marco had asked him to dance, which meant his feet would be in pain. “I’d like my feet to still be there tomorrow,”

Marco make a shrilly laugh at the other, “Hey. My dancing isn’t that bad,” he grins at Armin, who returns it before his golden eyebrows raising to his hair line.

Armin smirks at him and bounces his eyebrows at him. His cherry red lips parted as he was about to speak, when an unfamiliar smell filled his nose. He blinks once and then twice. He hadn’t ever smelt that before, and he felt an icy chill run up his spin again. Licking at the small tip between his shoulders. The smell ran around him, it was kind of airy, like fresh air with small hint of earthiness underneath. Sourness burst through behind the earthiness, making it hardly noticeable.

Marco quickly straighten himself out, but kept his head down. The scent was nice, quite enjoyable and something he wouldn’t mind smelling every morning, but that thought made his cheeks burn with heat. His throat felt a bit scratchy and his hands gripped at the end of vest while his tawny orbs rolls up to peek through the silky chocolate locks of hair.

Feeling a lump form in the back of his throat, Marco trembled upon seeing a Beta standing across from him.

Almost overshadowing him, the beta was at least an itch or two taller than him, with a thin body but square-ish shoulders. Light ash-brown locks hangs into a longish face, with a darker hue underneath. His silky locks was slightly long, with narrowed and slightly small pale grown. With something similar to vicious glint within in them. They stood out to Marco the most, as his face was concealed by a pure white mask that sat quiet pleasantly upon his face. It was pure, and pretty pain, with just a single blackish line swirling around the eye sockets. He wore something similar to the solider uniform, as Marco noticed the white military pants and jar brown jacket he wore, making Marco believe the Beta must be a part the Yeager’s personal guards like the two standing on the royal ledge.

The Beta stares quite blankly at Marco, briefly glancing at Armin. He then turned his attention back to Marco.

Armin made a small sound of _‘rude’_ under his breath, while staring at him and waiting for him to make a move or sound. He hadn’t expected anybody to approach them but he supposed it made sense of Marco to attractive somebody. Marco was sweet and kind, and always was releasing such a honey-like scent. It was only about time before somebody came trailing up to them, as Marco always seemed to have an Beta or Alpha come sniffing.

 _But!_ That’s the big word, Marco seemed too attractive the bad type, all the time. He had been hurt quite a few times because he hadn’t put out and allowed himself to be claimed, or allowed anyone share his heat with him. With that thought in mind, Armin narrowed eyes judgingly at the Beta and just silently watched.

“May I have this dance?” the beta finally spoke, bowing himself to Marco and holding his hand out.

Marco blinks at him, his chocolate eyes widens and he skittishly looked at Armin in panic. What was he supposed to say? Honestly, the last time he had attracted somebody had been months now. He hadn’t really thought of somebody actually coming up to him like this. His lips opened and shut, almost fish like.

“What’s your name?” Armin interrupted for him and smiles a little when Marco shot him a thankful look.

Armin’s eyes narrows even more when the Beta turned to him, his nose flaring slightly from his unusual scent but didn’t point it out like most would. Instead, he bows his head a little to him. Armin realized he was acknowledging him, which was a first for the blonde, even if it was because he was Marco’s friend and Marco seemed to look to him for advise a lot.

The Beta smiles politely, “You can call me Max,” he introduced himself, bowing once more.

Armin’s eyebrows bounced at the odd name and his eyes flickered to tag on the Beta's vest. Max was there loud and clear. He wondered who the Beta's real name was? Everyone wasn’t going to give their real name unless they’ve clicked with scents. Something Armin had long since lost hope in, he was beginning that wasn’t real. When two scents click, it’s supposed to mean you’ve found your destine mate, you could still have lover-fights and such, but you’ll always come back to one another because the other was your soul mate. Apparently.

“Oh. I-I-I, I-I’m,”

Armin makes a small sigh and lightly pats Marco on the shoulder, “This is Jim. He’ll be more than happy to dance with you,”

“Jim?” Marco muttered looking at Armin before flushing brightly and nodding his head, “Oh-Oh. Right. I’m J-Jim. Nice to meet you, um Max,”

The Beta, Max blinks once and then twice at Marco before smirking and taking his shaking hand, “It’s my pleasure to meet you, Jim. Shall we dance?” he questioned.

Armin found himself lightly pushing Marco towards him. He doesn’t know why, but the Beta gave him a good vibe. Like he wouldn’t hurt his friend like others had and would look after him, it was strange and just plain weird as he had never felt this before.

Armin just waves a little as Marco was swept away into the moving crowd. He tried to follow the brunette with eyes, but lost him through the many heads. Eventually he sighed softly and leans back against one of the many pillars in the hall, lightly rubbing the back of his neck. He even noticed a few couples beginning to lightly tease one another with small chaste kisses. Armin smirks to himself, he is more than sure they’re hoping the one in their arms in the King. However, one lucky sab definitely did have the hidden King.

 _‘The King, hmmm?’_ Armin thought, relaxing in the shadows.

He had never really seen the King, Yeager Eren before. Well, that’s not completely true. He did, once, long-long time ago when he was a very young boy. Back when his Grandpa was alive, and use to run that high class library in the middle district. The young Queen Carla would sometimes come into library, as she quite enjoyed reading and Armin is more the sure that the library he had seen on the way in belonged to the late Queen.

Armin remembered one time being allowed to come to the library with his Grandpa, as he was just getting over mild cold. His little button up nose was still flushed red, making him look pretty cute according to his mother as she finally gave into her father and allowed him to take Armin to the library. Armin had lit up like it was Christmas again as he entered the library, and was eager to go explore the high shelves of books.

With a deep rumble of laugh, his Grandpa allowed him to wonder the small maze of books. Armin spent hours reading book and book before he found one he enjoyed so much that he wanted to take it home with him. Tucking it under his arm, he began to waddle back to where his Grandpa would be.

Armin had come to pause in mid-step as he slowly came out of the maze to find the Queen. His head jumped as he gazed on her beauty. She stood across from his Grandpa, having a small conversation with him about what Armin could only guess was a new book that had recently came in – one he would have to read himself.

The Queen was as pretty as everyone said, with long curls of chocolate that was tired back with a small royal green ribbon before it ran over her shoulder like a small waterfall, curling around her chest. The kind of amber eyes stood out of her snow skin, with a sweet smile.

When Grandpa guested him over to see the Queen, Armin had kept his head down with a bright rosy blush taking over his cheeks and he rushed to stand by his Grandpa’s side. The Queen had sweetly smiled at him.

Armin had been too embarrassed and quite frankly scared, after all she was royalty that he hide behind his Grandpa when she tried to speak to him. He hardly remembered what she was saying just that he liked the tone of it. It was like honey, and pure gentleness. A lot like his own mother.

Armin remembered watching as she exited the store, only to stop outside the door as a much smaller figure came running to her side and grabbed her hand excitedly. A small boy, who was a little taller than Armin himself and was full out jumping on the spot as he spoke to her excitedly.

The Queen just smiles lovingly at him while nodding her head to whatever he said. Armin wasn’t sure what she said, but the boy seemed to pause thoughtfully and blink before suddenly turning his attention to look into the library. Armin’s body had moved on its own, he moved further behind his Grandpa and peeked out between him timidly.

All he could really remember was those emerald eyes looking through the glass before he smiles widely and waved. Armin had nervously watched as he held his mother hand and allowed himself to guide away by her. Armin had stared long after he was nowhere in sight. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Just who was that boy? He was only 6 years old, he didn’t quite understand the terms of the royal family at the time but his Grandpa had placed his wrinkly hang onto the golden halo he had and chuckled.

_‘See that Armin? That was the Queen and her young son. Prince Eren,’_

The Queen and her young son. Armin really couldn’t remember much of what had happen after that, or even during that event. He had too much other things to worry, so it was pushed the back of his mind, but even now he could remember what his Grandpa had said to him and those bright emerald eyes. Thought, even those was slowly becoming faded as the days went on.

Armin tilted his head back, and he wondered what the King looked like now? He wondered if he maybe looked like the previous King? Maybe?

Armin did get to see King Grisha a few times, but neither of his children. He had no idea what Mikasa looked like, he had heard that her beauty was beyond anything from this world but he wasn’t so sure after all Armin was waiter and he had so many things about the royal family. Especially the young dark haired Princess.

He had even over heard some less savoury things about her, Annie and few other female nobles like Lady Krista and her personal guard – Ymir, who apparently have just announced that two had mated. Fair enough to them he supposed.

Does he have King Grisha’s height? Or does he Queen Carla’s height? As in he was short as his mother, or tall as his father? Did he have the same personality as his father or mother? Was he quiet like King Grisha, or loud like Queen Carla? Was he a bit sadistic? Like apparently his father was when placed into heated situations? Armin couldn’t help but wonder all those thoughts. Just who was their new King and was he the right one to lead their Kingdom? To place all their life’s into his hands?

 _‘Maybe I shouldn’t be thinking about it…after all I’m just a waiter…’_ Armin thought after a few seconds of silence.

He runs his hand through his short blonde hair and sighed deeply. He really doesn’t – shouldn’t care about it, Armin won’t be around the King or any of the others but still, he couldn’t help but wonder.

_Just who is Yeager Eren?_

“Why are you hiding back here?”

Armin jumped startled.

His sweet eyes grow wide and he snaps his head up in pure shock. Who the hell had decided to approach him? Nobody ever does. Armin’s heart felt like it was about burst from his chest. He had been preparing to spend the night by himself in the corner, he never thought that somebody would decide to come up to him. Not after the Beta had took Marco from him, there was no reason why anybody would chose to approach him.

A deep and strong scent fills his senses. Armin shuddered on the spot and lifts his head, looking about himself with owl eyes. It was similar to the Beta that just been standing before him moments ago, but stronger and much more powerful. The smell was earthy with a smoky undertone.

The smell was heavy and suggestive, reminding Armin quite a bit of the smell that would fill the air after a newly blazing fire had been set up. It was more than nice and tickled him playfully. He had never smelt anything like it before, it made his skin twitch and cause a chill to lick along his spin. All the small golden hairs stood up on end across his body, making his hands twist together. His slightly faded black shoes tapped together lightly, reminding him of how tight they was, coursing them to throb a little. He wanted to hurry up and take them off.

“Ah. I didn’t mean to scary you,” a deep but surprisingly soft voice spoke quietly.

It was a little odd to Armin’s ears, as he felt the tone of voice should be much loader and he found himself checking around himself to see why the other had to whisper.

Shrugging a little, his stomach twisting into a tight knot and Armin lifts his head nervously. He bites at his bottom lip, and his sweet sky eyes sparkles while he turns them to look at the figure standing next to him, almost over shadowing him.

Armin sniffed slowly and gulps, feeling his throat become dry and itchy. It was almost as if a hand had suddenly grabbed a hold of throat and was squeezing, forcing his wind-pipes to close up and he found his cheeks flushing from the mare smell of the other.

 _‘An Alpha! What the hell is an Alpha doing here?’_ Armin thought in worry, suddenly becoming stiff.

He straightens himself up, arching his back and claps his arms at his sides. Why the hell would an Alpha, of all things, decide to approach him? Couldn’t he smell his scent?

Armin shyly peeks at the Alpha, his heart pounding so harshly in his chest that it almost hurt. He was a little worried that the Alpha could hear how loud and fast his heart was beating, just from coming to stand by his side. The Alpha was taller than Armin himself, looking to be just about the same height of Marco or that Beta with a lean body. He had a round face with high cheekbones with tin skin tone that made Armin believe he had been out in the sun a lot – which was impressive as the sun hardly shined down upon Shiganshina. Soft and neatly cut to frame his round face, parting across his forehead with gentle curls pressing against both sides of his face, nearly brushing against the bottom of his eyes. Caramel, cinnamon and syrup hairs sat snuggly like tuffs upon his head, reaching just below the nap of his neck.

The soft fern coloured mask sat quite pleasantly upon his face, bring out his large emerald orbs. Armin tried not to look at them as when he noticed how pretty they was, making him tremble a little and he had to look away before the Alpha noticed him staring. Armin wasn’t sure why, but the lush forest green pools made his cheek flush and he felt as if they’re familiar but he couldn’t quite place a finger on it.

He simply brushed it off with a small whimper and turn his head away, looking down at his feet as they crossed embarrassingly. So, the Alpha’s has nice eyes – which makes his stomach flip and he couldn’t help but fidget on the spot while pulling at his white sleeve.

“I’m sorry...but do you not like the ball? I mean I understand but you don't look,er, happy,” the Alpha asked, tilting his head to the side in hopes of looking at the smaller Omega’s face.

"Are you, um, not enjoying yourself? Can I do anything to make it more fun for you?" 

His eyes flickers, running over the small golden haired boy with a thoughtful glint within them.

"NO!" Armin blurred out. 

Armin jolted, almost straightening his back once again as he found himself slouching and pulling his arms in tightly in hopes to make himself seem smaller then what he really was. His eyes kept shifting side to side – he wanted the Alpha to leave alright! He was fine by himself!

"I mean not no. I mean, I don't want to trouble you. Um. I just-just don't know...I’m j-just not sure what to do r-really…” Armin finally spoke, wincing as he stuttered his words and cursed at how high-pitch he sounded.

Does meeting an Alpha and talking to said Alpha really affect him so? It was so embarrassing! Armin thought he had more pride then this!

The young Alpha’s lips parted as he ran Armin's words through his head, “You don’t normally come to the balls, then?” he questioned, stepping closer to Armin and smiling friendly when Armin awkwardly twirled his head up to look at him.

“O-Oh! No. N-Not really…Um, L-Lady Leonhart actually invited me and a friend of mine to n-night,” Armin uttered out, lightly playing with his white and blue mask.

He rubbed his fingertips against the rough martial of said mask. He inhales deeply from the way his nerves jumbled through his stomach as his legs somehow felt like they’re made of jelly.

Swiftly, the Alpha let out a bark of laughter. His emerald eyes sparkling in pure amusement.

“Did-Did you just call Annie – lady! Oh man!” he grins widely, showing all his pearly whites to the small canary haired male.

Armin’s shoulders hunches as he listens to the Alpha. His lips opened and shut, while he breathes in sharply and glanced repeatedly at the brunette. For some reason, he couldn’t keep his eyes off the other, he felt like he had to keep checking to make sure the Alpha was still by his side.

“You know Lady Leonhart?” he questioned, eyebrows raising at the thought.

Smirking widely, the Alpha crosses his arm over his chest and lowering his head a little. His hair shielded his face a little as his shoulder shook from chuckling, “You could say that,”

“Doesn’t matter if you know her or not. You should never disrespect somebody ranked so high!” Armin gasped out, eyes growing wide in disbelief and found himself trembling even further when the Alpha just chuckled once again at him.

The Alpha leant close to Armin, almost moving into his personal space, “And you think that scares me?” he asks with narrowed dark eyes.

His lips pulling into a wider, and almost suggestive smirk. He winks teasingly at the small Omega. Armin’s pale face turned bright wine colour, and his knees buckled.

Twisting his lips into a small pout, Armin sniffled and ducked his head in hopes to hide his burning face that increased in colour every second.

“How do you, er, know – um, Lady Leonhart then?” he finally asked, awkwardly and he shovelled his feet.

He generally wanted to know just how this Alpha knew the quite famous bodyguard who Armin admired quite a lot. He wanted to know what gave this pretty cocky Alpha the right to disrespect her so? He was pretty full of himself – Armin noted with half-lidded eyes.

“You could say we trained together,” the green eyed Alpha said, eyebrows bouncing as if there was a secret meaning behind what he meant.

Like there was something else he wasn’t saying, it was almost as if Armin was on the peck of a great secret.

Perching his lips thoughtfully, Armin tilts his head and presses his hands together. He threated his slightly shaking fingers together and held them in front of his lap, slouching his shoulders as he thought before his eyes widens in realization.

“Oh. You’re in the military, right? Was you in the same glide as her? Is that how you know her? Was you on the same rank of her then?” he asked, turning his small body around and almost felt slight resentment upon having to tilt his head back to look up at the Alpha.

Armin’s blue eyes widens with curiosity that burns at his being.

“You sure like to ask a lot questions, huh?” the Alpha smirks, shaking his head a bit and makes a small snicker.

His eyes flickers, watching as Armin’s face darkens even further. It wasn’t the first time Armin had been told that, he was a pretty curious child. The kind that would sneak out into the small forest to seek out anything interesting. Armin couldn’t help but tilt his head to the side, looking shyly off to the side while lightly rubbing his finger tip against his cheek.

The Alpha moves his hands onto his hips and arches his back,“tut if you must know. Yes, I did train with Annie. I was in her glide,” he said somewhat proudly, nodding his head almost as if he was agreeing with what he was saying. His eyes glows out from the soft green mask and shifts on his feet.

“I’d be considered to be higher ranked then Annie,” The Alpha finally said with a low tone, almost like he was hinting at something to the Omega that had gone straight over his head. Armin just blinks once at the Alpha blankly.

However, Armin pouts to himself while he wondered what position the Alpha would have in the military. If he out ranked Leonhart Annie, then that would he mean he was pretty high. He’d have to be bodyguard, a personal guard to a noble perhaps?

No – No, because Annie is Mikasa’s personal guard and Mikasa practically outranks every noble. Mikasa, she outranks everyone but the King. Armin’s eyes widens and his lips parted in surprise, before smiling meekly up at the Alpha.

“Oh! Are you the King’s personal guard?” he gasped out in excitement, his heart skipped at the thought and he smiles even more happily.

The Alpha blinks down at Armin before smirking and clocking his head to the side.

“Sure. Let’s say that,” he said with a deep snicker escaping through his lips. He tilts his head to the side, watching as the Omegas, Betas and Alphas danced across the dance floor before he closes his eyes briefly.

“Do you want to dance?” The Alpha asked, turning his attention back to the Omega while nodding his head to the floor.

Armin blinks once more at the taller brunette. “Me?” he asks cutely, and pointed at himself.

The Alpha laughed at his reaction and nodded his head eagerly.

“Yes, you,”

“Oh. N-No. You don’t need to do that. I’d be fine on my own,” Armin assured, shaking his hands.

He quickly felt the guilt eat at him. So the Alpha had been standing with him as to include him in the fun. Armin didn’t want to burden the Alpha any more than he had already. There was no reason for it, that and the fact Armin really didn’t want to make a fool out of himself on the dance floor. He couldn’t exactly dance.

The Alpha bowed a little to the blonde, and held his arm out to him.

“I may not need to, but I want to. It’s no problem, Omega,” He says with a sweet smile, clocking his head once again to the side.

His bright, burning emerald eyes staring into Armin’s soul and practically luring him out with just the intensive gaze. It was almost as if the burning emerald pools was seducing him into agreeing and oddly Armin felt like it was an order he found himself unable to ignore. Instead, he mutely nodded before his eyes blown wide and face flushing even brighter when the Alpha wrapped a strong arm around his waist and casted him away.  

Now that the pair was out from the shadows, Armin was able to clearly make out what the Alpha wore. The first thing he noted was that gentle hairs of mocha was tawnier with soft caramel highlights spilling out like a blooming flower and his incredibly sharp and bright pear eyes made Armin short of break. The Alpha’s mask wasn’t like most masks around the hall that was filled with sparkling beads that glittered under all the lights. The Alpha’s was just plain, but yet impressive to say the least as the shade of green was beyond pretty. Armin was more than certain the Alpha was some kind of guard around the castle, he certainly looked handsome and Armin had to look away when the Alpha winks teasingly at him.

“See something you like?” the Alpha asked, teasing the Omega even further and chuckling fully amused when Armin’s face flushed a whole new of red.

Armin gulps, and shook. He lets out a small snort at the Alpha and rolling his baby blue eyes, “Don’t be patronizing,”

The Alpha bowed his head, “Sorry, sir,” he snickered.

Armin swallows a lump in his throat, and his body heats up when he felt the arm around his waist tightens. The Alpha gently takes Armin’s left hand and placed it onto his shoulder, before taking the Omega’s other hand and threating their fingers together. Armin’s heart skips a beat as he was gentle lead across the floor, his heart beats softly as he finds himself being turned. He couldn’t believe how close he was to the Alpha, he could feel the warmth of his body against him. Biting into his bottom lip, Armin blushes and looks down at his feet to make sure he didn’t step on the brunette’s feet, in worry.

“You know it’s important to look at the person you’re dancing with,” the Alpha chided with sparkling eyes.

Smiling warmly when Armin snaps his head up to look at him with wide eyes.

“I’m joking. You’re doing fine. You need to relax,” he says with a soft playfully edge to tone, leaning close to Armin and lightly tapping their noses together. Armin gulps once more, his back arching and unaware of himself pushing further into the mystery Alpha’s embrace.

Eyes sparkling, the brunette grins as he spun Armin around and making him arch backward with a quick flick of his arm and had him back up. “Well, Mister Omega, may I know your tag name? Unless you’d like me to carry on calling you Omega?”

Armin made a face at the thought. He really didn’t like being called Omega, by anyone. His face turned redder, when he glanced down and noticed he did not have his tag on.

“Oh. Right, my name is, um-um...Alt,” he says after a thought, puffing out his cheeks at the name he had blurred out with much thought.

It was one of the most stupid one ever. Why he didn’t just use his full last name, was beyond him. He should have just said ‘Arlert’ which would have made more sense. Where had he heard Alt before? It was pretty boring...in someway.

“Alt?” the Alpha repeated, rising an eyebrow but not commenting on the very strange name Armin had chosen and simply nodded.

“Well. Nice to meet you, Arl. You can call me, Jeag,” he said smoothly and Armin’s eyebrows immediately raised at the name.

A name he had never heard before, and he couldn’t help but laugh at it.

Armin smiles brightly, giggling while shaking his head.

“Whoa. That’s as bad as my name,” he hums, and slowly shook his head once more.

He settled down, only to laugh once again as he remembered the name the Alpha had chosen. “Couldn’t think of anything either, huh?”

“Hey. I did have a tag name, but encase you haven’t noticed. I’ve been distracted,” the Alpha, Jeag, smirked and bounced his eyebrows.

Armin noticed the Alpha wasn't wearing his tag either, which made Armin relax in relief.

Jeag laughs himself, and twirls Armin around, holding him close and tightly. It was certain the young brown haired Alpha had experience in dancing, as he was able to move Armin with ease, unlike the Omega who had hardly no experience. Because of the small blonde’s nervousness got the best of him, and by the time they finished the first song, Armin found he had stepped on Jeag’s feet at least six times.

Blushing redder, Armin ducked his head in embarrassment, “I should stop – we s-should stop I mean. I really can’t dance and I don’t want to hurt you anymore then what I have…” Armin finally murmured out with a low and shaky voice.

His breath hitching as he spoke the words, his hands shook against the Alphas. His lips pressed into a small – nervous curled smile.

“No,” Jeag spoke, shaking his head maybe a little too fast as his neck ached a little.

He smiles encouragingly at the other and shifts his hand on his lower back, “I have an idea, my mother used to teach me how to dance like this,” He explained sweetly.

Armin blinks ever so slowly, and tilts his head in wonder, making Jeag’s smile widen that much more.

“Now listen to me…Arl. Close your eyes, block out every sound you hear except for the music,” the Alpha’s deep voice almost pleased with him.

Armin stared at him a bit, he felt oddly safe that he could trust the Alpha and before he knew it, he found his eyes closed. Shutting the light out and leaving him in darkness and almost as if he sensed Armin’s nervousness and anxiousness, the Alpha tightens his grip on Armin’s small hand.

Only the piano and violins playing filled Armin’s ears. Doing exactly as the brunette said, and blocking out the murmuring voices of excited people dancing around him. All he could smell was the Alpha’s alluring scent that easily calmed him down with ease. He stuttered whimper escaped slightly pinkish lips as he felt himself being moved, almost like he was being hovered across the ground.

“Just allow the music to carry you. To fill you up,” the Alpha whispered into Armin’s ear, making the small blonde tremble and numbly nod to whatever he had.

It almost felt like flying, being guided without seeing and not once did Armin’s foot touch another foot. His heart soft beats in his chest, as the brown haired Alpha gently holding onto him, and it was a wonderful feeling, so amazing. Armin had never felt like before, never in his life.

Jeag smiles warmly, almost lovingly, as he gazes at Armin’s slightly hidden face. He leads the Omega, quietly observing the thick eyelashes that casted shadows across the slightly pinkish skin and mask. He twirled them around and around carefully and gently, each step graceful and poise as the other.

Eventually the smile came to an end, and the Alpha eased them to stop. Armin sniffled, his eyes fluttering open and revealing his beautiful and shimmering cerulean eyes that was perfectly framed by the midnight eyelashes. Jeag leant forward and pressed their foreheads together, gazing into the others eyes.

“See. Now was that so hard?”

Armin almost whimpered at the Alpha’s pensive stare, he may have been embarrassed about dancing with the Alpha, but he tried to keep a complete eye contact with him. Armin pants a little, and his smiles fades a little. Jeag’s green eyes flashes with concern as he noticed the way Armin swiftly became sad. “What’s wrong?” he murmured out, gently running small circles across Armin’s arm and lower back.

Puffing his cheeks out, Armin’s eyes flickered with thought and he bites at his bottom lip.

“W-Why…why are you being so nice to me?” Armin asked with a quiet, mouse-like voice. He pulls away, or at least tries to as the Alpha quickly tightens his arms around him.

Noticing the confused expression on the Alpha’s face, Armin let out a low sigh making his shoulders tense before relaxing.

“Don’t you care? My smell, my Omega scent…it…it isn’t normal. Everyone met – who isn’t an Omega or my family – tends to dislike it greatly…I’m always rejected because of it,” he finally said, eyes dropping as he spoke the words.

It was a hell of lot crueller and painful to hear it. He had always known, but it was just plain horrible to hear, especially from his own voice.

“Your smell?” The Alpha repeated, blinking his glowing pear eyes with pure confusion appearing across his face.

He leans forward, further into Armin’s personal space and when the small Omega tried to back off, the Alpha held him tight. His small, tan nose twitched as he sniffed. Running his it along Armin’s collar, and nuzzling it into the small space where the blonde’s skin was visible. Making a somewhat pleasure filled grumble, the Alpha sniffs once more and then finally withdrawn himself from Armin.

Jeag chuckles as he gazes at Armin with a somewhat dopy and goofy smile.

“There’s nothing wrong with your smell. Yes, I’ll admit, it’s a whole lot different from some other Omegas I’ve met, but it still is sweet. Like acid honey. I can see how it isn’t really to most Alphas and Betas likening,” he explained with an understanding jolt to the head, nodding to him a little. Armin could only stare blankly at the Alpha with wide eyes, taking in what he was saying like sponge.

Nobody had ever been able to explain to him why he smelt different, no doctor he was ever taken to could explain it.

Pressing against Armin once more, resting their foreheads once again together while his lips pulling into a sweet smile. “In complete honesty, my mother had a similar smell. It was one of the reasons why my father loved her so much. She was an one of a kind, type of Omega and he adored that she loved him,” He whispered smoothly, eyes catching the light and making them stand purely out.

“Really?” Armin found himself muttering in a quiet but sweet voice. Feeling more than embarrassed by it all, his heart had beat so harshly that it echoed through his head and made his ears ring.

Silently, the Alpha nods his head and before Armin could even blink.

He felt chill run up his back, and his skin prickled all over his skin when suddenly the brunette leant forward and gave a chaste peck to the Omega. Quickly before Armin knew what was happening, pressed their lips together for a few seconds and then separated them. Armin stared eyes as big as sources, his jaw drops in disbelief and he lets out a breathless gasp. His shoulders hunched, becoming tense with uncountable shock that appeared on his face as clear as day.

“I-I…I…” Armin tried to form words, but he couldn’t.

His mind had come up completely empty, for the first time. He was unsure of what to say or do. He hadn’t ever thought in a million years that an Alpha would truly approach him, he had not prepared himself for it. He wasn’t even sure what was supposed to happen when an Alpha proposed to mate? Was he supposed to smell something? Feeling something? He had not a clue. Armin was so certain, so damn sure that he’d be alone. That he wouldn’t even be presented with an Alpha of all things.

Armin’s cherry lips opened to try and speak, when the Alpha let out a rumble of chuckle and pressed his finger against the kissable lips and shook his head.

“Wait. Not here,” he said, grabbing Armin’s hand tightly in his hand and gently tugs him along behind him.

“Um. W-Where are w-we going?” Armin wheezed out, shyly looking around him.

He felt like he was being watched but when he looked, he found nobody looking at them as after all, nobody know who he or the Alpha was. It made his stomach flip, and he timidly tried to search for Marco. Armin only had a few minutes before he was guided out the hall, through a large oak-sweet smelling door. Gasping and licking his top lip, Armin turned his head back around to look at the back of the Alpha’s head and just mutely watched the way the chocolate locks bounced with every step the Alpha made.

Smiling over his shoulder, Jeag leads Armin down a number of hallways. The Omega tried to memories them, but found them merging into one as he was greeted with many different patterns and paintings. One after another.

“It’s okay,” the Alpha says, stopping in front of a single double wooden doors at the end of the corridor he had brought the small Omega into. The doors was beautiful with golden and jade engraved into the wood. Armin tilts his head in curiosity, gazing at the wood just as the brunette pushes the door open and gently guided him into the room.

“W-Whoa!” Armin gasped out, eyes running along the room owlishly.

He gasped upon the beauty of the room. It had to be at three-times the size of his small rundown apartment. With a wide window open, revealing the gorgeous star sky, with white walls that had a single jade line through the middle. A matching, beautifully put together rug with a rather large bed in the middle. It was so much bigger than his own, looking bigger than a King’s size. Lush green, white and black blankets spread across the massive bed with large plush pillows that Armin just wanted to press his hands into, to see if they’re as soft as they look.

Jumping, jolting when he heard the door close behind him, Armin spun around to gaze shyly at the Alpha with a nervous smile. “U-Uhm, J-Jeag-sir-“he began, only to be cut off by Jeag pressing their bodies close together and gently pressing his lips carefully to Armin’s. Hands gently brushes the sides of his face, forcing Armin to shake against him. Armin’s eyes went wide, staring simply at the Alpha’s face with a bright flush of pink creeping across his cheeks. Jeag’s cheeks was pink too, but he most definitely seemed to know more on what he was doing than Armin was.

Strong arms looped around his back, pressing into his lower back and pushing Armin further into Jeag’s firm body and for a moment, he pulled away to stare at Armin. He smiles sweetly and seducing at him, and he leans in kissing Armin’s plush lips again.

“N-No…wait,” Armin began, gasping for breath when the other pulled away. Barely leaving any space between the pair.

“I-I mean...I mean, we-we shouldn’t do this…I mean, I d-don’t even know your real name…” he whimpered out, panting. His body screamed at him to let the Alpha take care of him, it was something he wanted desperately. His Omega blood rushed through his veins and Armin bites at his bottom lip, while shivering.

The Alpha let out a tiny laugh, chuckling as he gently caressed his lower back. “Well. That’s the whole point. I can tell you my real name, if you want,” he spoke softly, pressing butterfly kisses along Armin’s throat and nuzzling the warm flesh. He easily buttoned the first few white buttons of the blouse as his tongue explored. A hand moved up to gently touch Armin’s face, running his fingers up the mask and lightly nudging it up.

Armin gasped and shook his head furiously, “N-No. I wa-want to keep our masks on,” he said, pulling away with a slight jitter in his step. His knees buckled underneath him and he wondered when he the room had got so hot? The Omega licks his suddenly dry lips.

“That’s fine,” the Alpha said slowly, almost like he was disappointed.

His eyes widens a bit and he nods his head to the other. He shifts on his weight and eyes the Omega.

“But you do know we can’t, um, tell eachother are names? Right?” he says slowly and carefully, watching Armin’s every moment.

Armin swallows a thick lump that had formed, and he nods to let the Alpha know he understands. It was one of the rules of the meeting, if a pair wants to mate with their masks on, then they are still hiding their identity and their names are still off the table.

Apparently, it was supposed to make things more exciting and it was also supposed to strength the bond as the pair would bond, mate under the smell of eachother only, not under the name. It was a very powerful but strange thing, Armin had overheard woman and few men talk about it while he worked. Once or twice, he had listened to some young love-sick female talk about how she desperately wanted to mate with her true-love like this.

“I-I kn-know…” Armin smiles shyly, and turned his eyes away from pure embarrassment.

He barely had any time before the masked Alpha closed the small distance once more. Armin’s faint gasp was swallowed by the brunette’s kiss. It was gentle and searching, making chills to run along his spin and his toes curl. The Alphas lips moves gently and softly, completely different to what Armin expected a kiss from an Alpha would be, before the Omega’s eyes widen as he realized the other was quietly asking for his consent with just the gentle creases of their lips.

The Alpha pulls away with his own shuddering gasp. He blinks his eyes behind the mask, and he smiles, gently tucking a stray lock of blonde hair behind Armin’s ear. The arm still wrapped tightly around Armin’s waist, slowly began to guide him backwards.

Armin blinks once up at the Alpha, and bravely leant up to give his own chaste kiss to the brunette. He doesn’t protest, as the Omega realized how much he wanted to bond with this Alpha. He was kind, nice and Armin felt the deep connection that itched between them, becoming stronger very quickly. It was a little blinding but he couldn’t think straight anymore. His body itched for the Alpha to touch him and he whines softly when the back of his knees suddenly pressed into what he could only assume was the bed.

Armin let out a small yelp as he fell backward, his body sinking straight away into the heavy blankets and he couldn’t believe how soft it was. So much better than his lumpy bed back home. His hands lightly runs across the luxurious duvet just as the dark haired Alpha crawls upon him, trapping him under him by planting his hands on either side of Armin’s head.

With a skittish sniffle, Armin rolls his head against the pure white large pillows that curled around him. He lifts his hand and gently runs his fingertips along the Alpha’s right arm.

“O-Oh…um. Is Jeag related t-to your real name?” he found himself wondering out loud, trying to gasp for breath as his body shook.

“Kind off. It part of my last name. It would really be Yeag,” the Alpha smiles, Yeag now, leant further down and gently rests himself upon Armin’s thin body.

Armin finds his arms quickly sliding around his shoulders and gently brushed his fingers up and down the back of the Alpha’s neck. Armin knew that nap of one’s neck was incredibly sensitive to ones mate, he also knew it could render Omegas senseless if their mate bits pleasure filled while Alpha doesn’t really feel it but it still connects the two.

“A-Arl is a part of my real n-name too…” Armin smiles up at him.

The desire and yearning that Armin had never noticed before, had come with blurring strength which made him whimper almost pitifully underneath the strong Alpha. Armin leant into the hand on his cheek that was gently caressing him. He clothes his eyes briefly and trembled a bit just as the Alpha’s lips began pressing against his jaw and lower, Armin couldn't help but shiver from the look that the brown haired male sent him, again he had never seen such a look like that before. He made no move to push Alpha’s hand away that had moved to his cheek, unlike the predatory glint within the green orbs, his touch was gentle and soft almost as if he was afraid that Armin would break underneath his touch. This time, Armin leant up to meet the brunette halfway into a kiss

Yeag pressed his lips fully to Armin. The sensation sent almost painful waves of pleasure through Armin's small Omega body, making his body go numb. Armin felt like his legs had turned into goo and they no longer worked.

He was so glad he was already laying down. He wrapped his arms around the Alpha's neck, and balanced himself on one hand while his other snuck away to sit on Armin’s round hip, intentionally sneaking under the rim of his borrowed shirt to brush against the soft skin. His hand gently stroking the slight curve of the stomach, humming as he listened to Armin whimper and arched back into the bed.

Armin liked that. He didn't know why, because he had never done anything like this in his life, he have however, had fantasies about it, but he had never done it. Armin had always thought he it wouldn’t be as nice or easy as this for him. He really liked it.

He definitely wouldn't mind more. And he gasps as the Alpha pressed firmly against down upon him, making sure Armin was as close as possible as their heads tilted. The sweet skin beneath his lips parted barely, giving him the perfect chance to coax Armin's mouth open more.

The Alpha snaked his tongue into the sweet Omega’s mouth without even thinking twice and he groans from the sweetness that touched his tongue. Their tongues rolled together in their mouths, dancing in such sinful dances that brought up another one of those electrifying sounds from Armin's throat.

Armin trembled and let out an even louder gasp as the masked brunette pressed his thigh against Armin's private area while pulling him forward, effectively grinding down a little.

Armin finally moans, his face flushing an even redder colour. It was a sound that the Alpha really liked and wanted to hear more. He wanted to repeat the process. Armin whimpers, shaking uncountable from the way the Alpha grinded his thigh against him. Their kiss finally broke, with a bridge of saliva beaten the pair. Armin couldn’t believe what he really was doing, that he was beginning to bond with an Alpha!

The sweet Omega whined at the sudden movement of the Alpha. Said brunette twisted himself and pressed his lower part together. Armin’s back arched from the sensation when the brunette began to roll his hips up and down his. The Alpha's hand slid to their hips and grasped Armin's hips to prevent him from moving back up against his, to tease the boy underneath him by grinding slightly harsher when Armin whimpered loudly and sniffed.

Another moan could barely leave Armin's mouth before Yeag's mouth takes over his again. It was hot, incredibly hot and messy. Armin’s heart pounded so much that he was worried it would burst from his chest and Armin cried from the wiggling of the Alpha’s hand between their hips and surprising Armin when he suddenly grabbed the hardened flesh forcing the boy to squeal into the brunette's mouth.

He shuddered and almost wiggled away from the hand as it began to gently rub against the clothed flesh, he had never done anything remotely like this before. He hadn't even masturbated before – yes, he has, however he never really did for some odd reason. Everything was all new to him, all the sensations and tingles, but who so nice. Armin really liked the feeling.

He couldn't take it anymore. Armin breaks away from Yeag's mouth and yelped, desperately in need to breathe. He slowly looked up at the brunette above him, a sudden jolt of dizziness travelled through him when they locked gazes. Armin gulps upon seeing the way the other moves against him, sliding his hand up to Armin's stomach, he pressed down slightly as his fingers wiggled just underneath the helm of Armin's blouse.

His other hand gripped the boy's hip tightly as he eagerly began to roll his hips once again. Hearing the sudden cry rip from his partner, the brunette’s body jerked forward uncontrollably. His breath hitched in his throat and his fingers clenched Armin's clothes below him. He tugged slightly as his hips rocked fast, harsh and sharp. Waves and waves of unbarring heat blurred through him, he rode it out as long as possible, staring directly down at the blonde. He licks at Armin’s lips, smirking widely as Armin gasps and cries out, moving back up against him, his eyes closing and opening.

Yeag sighs softly with a small smile as he felt Armin go limp, he pants deeply. His chest rising and lowering rather harshly, his eyelids fluttered a little. He couldn't believe how red the other was, he watched as every now and then Armin would wetten his cherry lips which made the Alpha return with kiss. It was a harsh, sloppy and so hot, so much more than any other kiss the pair had shared. Armin let out a gentle sigh as he moved his mouth against the Alpha's before said Alpha pulls away. He blinked several times, watching the blue eyes and the emotions within in them.

Armin whimpered, feeling his heart beat even harsher as he felt hands gently pop open the buttons of his soft blue and white.

"Y-Yeag," he squealed, his face straight away heating up with red once again.

The tan hands pushed the vest open. The brunette ran his hands flat down Armin's chest. He could feel the warmth from behind the thin and low quality white smart button up shirt. Green eyes narrowing, the Alpha pressed his lips tightly in a line and slowly and teasingly began to unbutton his white shirt, something dark sparks behind his green eyes when they fell upon the milky-white skin just waiting for him. Armin’s skin was so soft, and smooth under the Alpha’s fingertip. Armin trembled as he felt his fingertips gently brush against him, lightly rubbing against the cherry pink nipples.

The taller brunette’s fingers spread across the skin, "Soft. Unmarked,” he smiles and leant down, nipping at the skin with his teeth.

Running them smoothly through the softness and purring upon hearing Armin whimper. Moaning softly from the treatment, his eyes half-lidded as he tilts his head down to gaze at the Alpha. His teeth nipped at the skin, leaving red marks behind, marking Armin as his own. He tilts his head ad bites down, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a nice blue and purple bite mark.

Yeag smiles even more as he finally withdraws, seeing the small ruby marks littering the surfaces of softness. He licks the bite mark located just above the blonde’s belly button before he lifts his head. Watching his chest shudder with each breath. He licks his lips and leant down pressing a chase kiss against the Omega’s nipples, licking at one and gently pinches the other. Armin gasped, eyes growing wide from it before clenching his eyes shut and whimpering. Sniffling as his body vibrated from the Alpha pressing kisses along his chest, moving up his chest and kissing along Armin’s neck.

The Alpha even sucks on the edge of his throat, pulling a small patch of skin between his teeth and sucks almost harshly leaving a small red patch before he leant away. Yeag runs his mouth further up until he was face to face with the masked Omega, he gives a smile and pulls their mouths together. Their tongues wrapping around one another, saliva mixing together and eventually withdrawn his mouth.

Armin pants and gazes up at the Alpha with glassy eyes. His heart jumped and he makes a small whimper just as the Alpha moves a little fair from him, he sat back on his haunches to unbutton his own vest. He quickly shoved it off the bed before removing his own soft-snow blouse and just carelessly threw it to the side. Emerald eyes flashed in excitement as Armin let out a sharp breath upon seeing the other shirtless.

He was tempted to trace the lines of the Alpha’s muscles, but held back because of his Omega personality. Armin's eyes shut from the embarrassment at seeing the bare skin, his shoulders hunching and he shook. He makes a soft meep-like sound when the Alpha pulls him and gently removes Armin’s own blouse and vest, carelessly throw it across the room.

Making a yelp, Armin felt his body arch when he was pushed back into the bed. His body melts into the soft and warm blankets, his still hot body shifts and shivers. “Hello,” The Alpha chuckled, returning to Armin and laying upon him. Carefully opening his legs and placing himself between them, while his fingers moving in a circle like motion across Armin’s skin.

"H-Hi..,” Armin replied shyly, sniffling as he smiles back up at the dark haired male.

The Alpha chuckled and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Armin's. His hands pressing against Armin’s smooth skin, and loving the feeling of Armin twitching underneath him.

This day had just been full of new and interesting things for him. Armin had never-never expected this, even when Marco had convinced him to come to the Meeting, Armin didn’t expect to mate with anybody. To bond with anybody, especially in an erotic and special way that was incredibly rarer for anybody to mate this way. Armin tilted his head back with a soft whine, exposing the pale column of his neck for strong Alpha to nibble on.

Smirking widely, Yeag brushed his blond hair out of the way and licked a small path just under his hairline. He could see the goose bumps rise on Armin's flesh as a result and felt super smug about it. He kisses the gentle skin, running his tongue along the sweetness.

Armin’s eyes widens and his mouth opens, with his face growing much more dark when he felt fingers play with the belt of his dress pants. His eyes shakily look down, watching as the other sensitively unbuckles him, dipping his fingers along Armin’s budge. Armin’s breath got stuck in his throat, his wide crystal eyes stares point blankly at the brunette and bites his bottom lip just as the other pulls the belt away. Armin swallows when suddenly the brunette bent backward and unbuckled his own belt, and pulling it away one yank, yet he did gracefully.

Emailed eyes sparkles as he looks back at the Omega. He reaches out to Armin’s pants and curled his fingers under the rim of his pants giving a little tug, almost questioning Armin for consented, to which he nodded and then they was gone. Armin made loud squeal, legs shaking and he quickly covered his bare self. Cupping his hands over the member with his head ducked, lips pressed together with his eyes looking off to the side in embarrassment.

The Alpha smiles warmly at Armin and arches himself over his bare form and kisses him once more. Right as Armin was about to kiss back, he pulled back and carefully removed his own pants. Showing himself off to the blonde. Armin’s eyes widens upon seeing how big he was, his mouth gapping with a deep whimper and he flushes even more when the brunette winks teasingly at him. He felt the hairs stand up on end all over his body as the Alpha crawled back, his finger roaming over Armin’s knows running up to his shaking hands.

Armin gasps, and curls his lips into a small curve and the Alpha cups his hands and gently strokes the back.

“It’s alright. Don’t hide,” Yeag whispered sweetly, gently threating his fingers through Armin’s and pulls them away without breaking eye contact with the Omega.

He brings his right hand up, holding it near his face and he kisses the soft fingertips on Armin’s hand, gently licked at the back of his hand. Armin whimpers, eyes clothing briefly and nips at his bottom lip from how embarrassed he felt of being pure bare to the other. Armin sniffles and gently tugs on the hands, and when the Alpha finally realized his hands. Armin reached up his arms, holding them and waiting for the brunette.

With a small genuine smile and the Alpha allowed himself be pulled into a tender embrace. He engulfed Armin into his arms, feeling Armin shake against him and he kisses the side of Armin’s cheek. He angels his head and opens his mouth wide, biting down on the spot just above Armin’s collar bone, making the Omega moan softly. The touches was raw and hot, a burning sensation like having someone run hot water over you being left behind. Within their gently and much needed embrace, their hips connected, gently beginning to grind against each other once again. Yeag groaned into Armin's ear, his hot breath ghosting over his skin.

Armin whined as he rolled his hips up, his fingers raking against the brunette's neck and gently strokes the patch on the back. He smiles meekly as the Alpha moans lowly as his fingertips brushes against the spot. Gently Armin kisses the brunette, moving his lips against his, their tongue gently dancing together before the Alpha withdrawn from him. Bright green eyes shines and eventually began to leave small butterfly kisses along Armin’s neck, moving down his body while nipping at any spot he could get his lips on. Armin’s eyes fluttered and winces as he feels the Alpha bite again and again.

He sighs upon hearing Armin whimper before he finally moves further day, running his finger long one of the many veins that danced across his thighs. Yeag’s smile widens and he dips further down, biting down on the soft skin once more and moaning himself as he sees the bite mark forming on the Omega’s left thigh.

Armin made no sound, not even a small sound as the Alpha continued. His heart beat harshly in his chest, making his whole body tingle, and he finds himself licking his lips. His finger curled around the night blankets underneath him as he felt the warmth press against his hot and throbbing member. He let out a rather loud sharp cry just as soft, warm lips pressed a tender kiss to the very top of his member.

Yeag smirked as he cupped his mouth over the tip. He sucked for a moment and then licked at the small amounts of pre-cum spilling from the opening. He pressed a hand against Armin's hips to keep them steady as he took in more of the Omega’s length which caused Armin to fidget under him, moaning and looking for a release. He panted holding the Alpha’s hand to hold so tightly that his knuckles had turned white which caused the brunette to give it a light squeeze as he sucked.

Yeag smiled to himself from the sudden sound, and then kissed the side of the head over and over again. He grins as he heard the soft voice gasp out over and over, with every gentle kiss. He then ran his lips to the other and sucked on the tender skin underneath the head.

Sweet green eyes rises to stare at Armin’s sweaty face as he runs his tongue downward as his fingers slid up the body and gently stroked the soft skin. Armin was a trembling mess by the time he was done and the brunette smirked widely to himself, clearly impressed with what he had done to the blond.

“Are you alright?” Yeag hums, clocking his head to the side and kissing against Armin’s thigh.

He smiles as the blonde groans when he removes himself from the member and presses soft kisses along the soft skin before tilts his head to the side and made Armin jump when his tongue touched the soft plucking hole. Armin cringed, his muscles flexing and releasing all at once. Tears beaded at the edges of his eyes as he tossed his head back. It felt incredible.

Armin mutely nodded to the other, he was finding difficult to breathe especially when Yeag dipped his hot tongue into the small curve and gave a gentle lick to the edges.

"Tell me if it hurts,” Yeag murmured as pulled away and pushed in his middle finger which made Armin cry out at the sudden movement. Beginning to scissoring his fingers in the hot flesh that encased them, the Alpha stared blankly at the Omega, taking in his sweaty form with glowing eyes. He loved how Armin was moan weakly at the feeling.

There was no pain; some discomfort, but no pain. Armin had been expecting it to be so much more painful then what he was feeling. His heart shuddered in his chest and he whimpers again and again.

"I-It feels g-good, r-really…really good" Armin moaned as Yeag curled his finger within him.

Hearing the words come from Armin's mouth had a shiver run up the Alpha's spine. He repeated the action over and over again, hoping to hear more and just as he noticed the way Armin’s member twitched, he withdrawn his hand and smirks as he hears Armin cry out in slight annoyance and frustration.

With blurry-teary eyes, Armin looks at the brunette. He tries to catch his breath, but was failing misery and nibbles at his bottom lip. He tilts his head to the side with a teary-confusion expression as to why the Alpha had stopped. His lips twisted into a small pout, feeling disappointed he was being denied realize.

"Are you ready?" the Alpha finally spoke, clocking his head to the side.

Lips twitching as he gaze down at the blonde. His eyes was so dark, his pupils wide and the green hue of his eyes barely visible. They was completely fogged over with passion and desire, something Armin was sure his eyes looked like. His own eyes was glassy with tears that slipped past his cheeks and fell into his hair and onto the bed below him. He knew that much and all the golden haired Omega could do was nod.

The Alpha breathed in deeply, re-lacing their fingers together and he bent down in order to kiss him again. As they kissed, tongues gently moving against one another, gently stroking one another, the Alpha slowly entered the hole. It was tight, and he tried to keep a clear mind which was quickly slipping away, especially when Armin whimpered from pain, his nails dug into the back of his hand. Armin was so tight around him, even after being stretched by his fingers. He was so hot and warm inside himself and he tried so hard to stay still while staring down at the Omega with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Am I hurting you?” the brunette gasped out, ripping his teeth into his bottom lip.

He shook a bit, trying to keep control over himself as possible. He didn’t want to hurt the blonde, the sweet Omega at all.

Armin closes his eyes, he breathes sharply as his thick black eyelashes casting gentle shadows. Finally, his eyes fluttered open, wet and teary. He gazes up at the Alpha, his heart pounding echoing through his ears. With shaky hands, he reaches up and gently strokes the Alpha’s face with a watery smile.

"I-You," He answered honestly, sniffing quietly and smiling more up at him. He wasn’t sure why but he wanted more then what was being given to him. He shakily wrapped his arms around the brunette's shoulders, not breaking the eye contact.

"I only w-want you, Yeag. I-“Armin paused, licking his lips a little and looks at the mask covering the Alpha’s face.

He smiles kindly, warmly, not lovingly and gently slides his fingertips underneath the mask. “I-I, I w-want to remove the m-masks…please. I’m-“he began, only to be cut when the Alpha kisses his fully on the mouth.

“Y-Yeag?”

The brunette shook his head furiously.

“No. Don’t call me that,” he gasped out, pulling back and gently reaching behind his head.

His olive eyes shimmers, and closes as he pulls his mask of and Armin felt his breathe get trapped in his throat. The Alpha looked more attractive then he originally thought.

“Eren. Call me Eren. That’s my real name,” he says warmly, kissing Armin on the mouth.

Eren's smile was beautiful, genuine, and real. It complimented his face perfectly and he dared to close his eyes to the sight so he could return the kiss. He could feel Eren gently stroke the side of his body, making softy tingles to follow after his fingertips.

Armin gasped when the brunette suddenly gently began to rock his hips. It was very slow and gentle. His whimpers and threats his fingers together around the brunette’s neck.

“E-Eren…” he repeats the name with a gentle, and soft raspy tone. He smiles a little up at him.

“Yes. Yes. That’s right,” Eren replies with a shaky voice, fingers reaching for Armin’s mask.

He loops his fingers around the ribbon and with one last glance at Armin and pulls at it. He makes a soft sound from the back of his throat as he removes the white and blue mask, pushing it the side next to his. He runs his fingers across Armin’s soft round cheeks and smiles down at him. Pressing sloppy kisses along his cheeks, chins, lips and even his forehead.

Making a soft laugh, Armin trembles and kisses Eren back.

“I-I’m-My name is A-Armin,” he mumbled softly, quietly and his voice shaking as he felt Eren move inside him. Rocking back and forth, sending pleasure through his body.

“Armin…A-Armin,” Eren moans softly, sliding his legs further up and pushing Armin’s own legs over his thighs, causing him to wrap them around his waist. Hands gently strokes his soft skin across his thighs and Armin makes a soft whimper.

"F-Fuck,” Eren panted against Armin's lips.

"It feels s-so good inside you, A-Armin,” Eren mumbled.

His hot breath fanned against Armin's jaw, and Armin’s baby-blue eyes rolled back into his back from the way Eren pushes into him. Much harsher than before, slamming pleasure to run through his thin body.

"P-Please," Armin begged breathlessly, fingers digging into the soft skin as he moves back against the brunette. "Please, Eren-"

A strong pulse of pleasure ran into him, surrounding him and licking at his senses. Eren pulled out until only the tip was in and then pushed back in.

Armin gasped at the sensation, his back arching slightly into Eren's chest. Eren’s member becoming buried so deep inside him that it brushed against that wonderful bundle of nerves and made Armin's eyes flutter shut while his head fell back into the soft green blanket underneath. He let out a long, raged, and distressed moan, an obvious plea for more just as their hips touched making the gently brown and blonde hairs to merge against one another.

Eren aimed for that spot again, as Armin cries even louder, just as he sped up a little. The pace only derived more moans from Armin. His nails was digging even more into the back of neck, it doesn’t hurt and Eren hardly notices it as their chests could be pressed together. He grabbed for Armin's length between them and pumped him in a slower motion while his thrusting only seemed to speed up.

Armin pulls Eren closer and hide his face into the space between his neck and shoulder, whimpering into his body. The pleasure was so overwhelming that he couldn't do anything but moan in senseless pleasure. Eren knew what he meant though. He was so close. He had been close for a long time now, but he knew he couldn't last any longer.

Eren panted before sucking on Armin's neck. The pressure left a red bruise in its wake not that either one of them noticed. Eren grabbed at Armin's hips and pushed into his body with all of his strength and speed. Their skin slapping together was loud, the bed began to creak out from under them, and their moans increased in velocity. Armin gave a good, loud, and long cry of pleasure as his seed spilled onto his and Eren's stomachs. He could feel his muscles around Eren clenched so tightly, leaving Eren no time to pull out before releasing inside of the boy.

He let out his own drawled-out moan as he came, spilling his fluids relentlessly into Armin and marking the Omega as his. Eren’s mouth stretches wide, his teeth briefly becoming sharp and pointed before biting into the soft skin of Armin’s neck. Armin’s eyes rolled back into his head, and he gasped out before falling back against the cushion numb and his body shook with no control, his mind fogged and fuzzy to everything except for what just happened. Eren mumbled something incoherent and kissed his neck. He heard the tired chuckle from Armin and it caused him to smile.

"Eren..,” Armin murmured sleepy, his eyes slowly shutting.

He never realized at the time, but very briefly, Armin felt as if the name was familiar somehow. That it was important to him, and that he should know that name, but he was tired to think straight. His eyes shut and he moans softly when arms wrapped around his body, pulling him close to another body.

Eren watches at the Omega falls into sleep. He couldn't help but smile at how, for lack of a better word, cute he was. He gently pushes the soft, sweaty golden locks out of his face before finally reaching over them for his favourite green blanket that had a pair of familiar wings imprinted upon it, one wing white and other black. He trapped across their bodies and curled upon against his mate.

_**His chosen Queen.** _

_~#~#~#~_

Hours later, the sun just beginning to rise – not that anybody could really feel the warm rays of said sun as it was hidden behind a blanket of porcelain coloured clouds. Just as the first gentle snow-flake fell from the heavens, the young golden haired Omega stirred from his sleep. A sharp sigh slide from between his strawberry red lips and he whimpers, snuggling further up into the warmth at his side.

Armin had never had a good sleep.

So when he was beyond comfortable right at the moment, surrounded by the soft blankets, and he felt as if he way laying upon the warmest mushmellow. It felt like a radiator lying next to him. In complete honesty, it wouldn’t be the first time Armin had decided to go to bed with one of his and Marco’s mini-heaters. To be frank, many times Armin had awaken to find himself hugging said heaters - especially on a cold and drifty night as today. He was extra special warm.

Strangely, his body felt numb and his bones ached. Just as Armin shifts in the nest of sweetness, he felt his legs shake as if he had just ran two blocks without a break. He felt super tried, and he couldn’t exactly move his arms without feeling as if they’re about to fall off.

 _‘My bed is pretty nice this morning – Did Marco change my bed again?’_ Armin thought with a soft moan.

Marco liked to clean up their beds. Whenever he did, it always felt good during the first night. It was good, the matrices was still lumpy, but it felt good to sleep in something as clean and nice for that night. Right before it began to collect dirt that won’t be cleaned for months. They just didn't have the money.

With a tried and shaky yawn, Armin stretched out his sore legs under the blankets and he makes a low slurry mumble. His mind turns as he slowly pieced together the events of the night before. When did he go home? He wondered to himself, sniffling just as he gently bundles the blanket up to his nose and hums. The blankets was so soft, and goosy.

Then, his azure eyes flutters open and his thick black eyelashes twitches - surround his shimmering orbs. His lips parts as his eyes flickers about, looking but not really seeing. Everything was blurry and Armin reaches a weak hand up to rub the sleepdust from his eyes. Armin quite harshly, presses the hills of his hands into his eyes.

 _‘The A-Alpha…’_ Armin remembers, his pale skin darkening and he suckling at his top lip.

It was pure quiet, not even a single sound as he rolls over and blinks once more to clear his view. Armin's stomach turns as he found himself nested in a pair of arms, snuggled up against the other. Armin lets out a shaky breathe, and tilted his head back to gaze up at the Alpha’s a face. It was roundish with a small button up nose in the middle of his face. Carefully, Armin reaches his hands up and gently runs his fingertips along the tan skin, noting how soft and smooth it was.

Armin wheezes softly, he couldn’t believe he had been bedded. He had never expected it to happen, by anyone ever and the mere thought makes him shiver. His head felt heavy as it laid upon the nice, plush pillow. His mind still caked with sleepiness, giving him the urge to just close his eyes and sleep once more. And just as he was about, allow himself to be lured back to sleep as his body screamed for so much, a twitch blurred from the back of his mind.

Bright green.

It fills his view and Armin presses his lips into a tight line. Armin blinks once more, while staring at the brilliant green martial that laid around him. He faintly remembered seeing the colour so many times over last night and Armin felt his heart drop while eyeing the finest silk. Armin wiggles a hand up and presses it against his head, making a low whine.

Green, it was the colour of royalty and the colour was never seen outside the castle, the blonde had expected to see the colour when he stepped through gates but not this close.

There was three main royal colours, one for each of the kingdoms. Shiganshina’s royal colour was green, a bright and yet dark at the same time shade that all the soldiers of Shiganshina – the Survey Corps was to wear. Dark Emerald cloaks. Blinking once more, Armin rolls his head across the pillows to the look at the brunette still sleeping at his side.

“…Eren…”

Armin stared quietly at the sleeping male. His mind is blank as he watches the way the other sleeps. Armin eyes the dark lashes of his eyes, and watches the small shadows they casted across his tan cheeks. The soft lips slightly parted, making gently snores as he slept. Armin’s face flushed from embarrassment and the events of last night filled his head. The reminder of last night burns him. The hot touches and kisses.

Armin hiccups lowly, his legs shook and his hands clung together. They gripped together and he threated his fingers together. Armin’s heart skipping beats in his chest and making his stomach feel warm. Embarrassment fills his veins, reminding him of how he had moved, how he had gasped and cried out with every touch he had been given. His face was so hot and he lets out a soft cry himself from what had happen – from the pleasure he had felt.  

Clenching his sky blue eyes shut, Armin whimpers gently under his breath and he inhales sharply. Sniffling, as his legs trembled and curled to press together under the blankets. His fingers dug into the dark green blankets, and he slowly turns his gaze back onto the Alpha.

“Eren…” Armin repeated slowly, blinking once and twice.

All the colour in his face drained, and Armin flung himself up on into a sitting position.

“Eren! Was that his name?” he said, lips twisting together in shock.

His mind flipped as he ran the name through his head repeatedly. His face turned pure white, and his shoulders shook, as he realized why he felt so worried about it. Why the name felt important to him.

Armin shook his head furiously.

 _‘No. No. That isn’t…Isn’t that Eren – Yeager Eren, right…right?’_ he thought in panic, tugging on the blanket as he puffed out his cheeks.

Armin’s hands shook, his head felt heavy. Timidly, he peeked down at the sleeping male and swallowed a painful lump in his throat.

 _‘’There’s no way…”_ he mumbled, feeling as if his throat was closing in and he let out a small sound from the back of his throat.

He bites at his bottom lip harshly, as his shoulders tensed, becoming hunched with disbelieve.

A sharp shudder ripped through his small body, and Armin crushed his lips together. This wasn’t who he thought this is, is it? No-No. It couldn’t be. Armin shook his head furiously, his hands shot up to his face and he rubbed his eyes almost painfully, with his nose twitching and het lets out a sharp gasp. Frowning deeply, his fingers parted and peers back down at the slumbering Alpha.

 _‘That is isn’t…Isn’t….’_ Armin trembled, with his lips frowning even more and he let out a low whimper from the back of his throat.

Armin sniffed, and his hands clenches the blanket over his small body. His body trembling while he tugs on the blanket, and just as his eyes shuts briefly, looking down at the thick blanket.

Armin’s breath just got caught in his breath and hitched, becoming trapped in his throat. The Omega’s eyes widens so much that they began to burn, they began to itch and Armin struggled to breathe. He wheezed for so much, too catch his breathe. It was similar to a hook being shoved down his throat, and yanking painfully, ripping his insides up. His shoulders shook and he lets out a whine, feeling as if something was pressing down against his chest and trying to crush him. This was not happening.

Reaching a trembling hand, his fingers lightly running along the blankets and touching the slightly rougher patch of the blanket. There laying on the blanket was the royal family crest – white and black wings wrapped around eachother. Armin stared point blankly down at it, feeling his heart pound so painfully in his chest that it was making his eyes begin to tear up. His mouth gapped in shock and twirled his head back around to stare down at the caramel haired Alpha sleeping in the blankets.

Armin dug his fingers into his skin, his lips pressed into a line and he puffs out his cheeks. Did he really – really mate with the new crown King? No-No! This is some curl joke – somebody is messing with him? Messing with his head? His heart pounded in his chest, and his toes curled. He bites his bottom lip, breathing so deeply that it makes his head throb.

“I-I have to get out o-of here…” Armin whispers, feeling as his heart was going to burst from his chest and run for hills.

Swallowing, he as careful as he could, turning and climbs from the lush bed. As soon as the blanket feel from his body, the small Omega shivered from the freezing cold air that swiftly hugs him and makes him whimper with cheeks flushing pink.

Immediately Armin fells the coldness rush along his skin, pressing small kisses all over his twitching skin and he shook his head, eyes searching desperately for his clothing. He couldn’t stay here, not when he found out that he had just mated with the King. He really should have figured out, there was so many clues, so many hints of the Alpha’s true identity.

Face still flush, Armin rushed towards the scattered clothing and did his best to pull the clothes on. Wincing from how sore his body was. Really, he was so much smarter than most people – Armin would have been able to work it out, no he should have worked it out.

Pushing his dirty hair out of his face and grabbed his blouse. Ears perking up, Armin inhales sharply when he hears movement on the bed and he was almost too afraid to look back. Relief fills him when he does, just seeing Eren roll over to get more comfortable in the blankets. The Omega let out a small breathe of relief, and reached down to grab a hold of a pair of boxes and pants.

The thought of his boxes and dress shirt being a little bigger then normally, Armin crept to the royal door and poked his head out to look up the long corridor. His heart jumps while he gazes along the white walls and puffed his cheeks out in determination. Looking back at the slumbering King, Armin gazes at him, allowing his eyes to memorize what was presented to him.

Sure, he wasn’t going to see the King up close ever again – Armin will find some way around the mating/ bonding thing. Maybe he could find a stripping scent? He have heard Omegas and few Betas doing it before, thought he wasn’t sure if it was rumors, but there had to be some way, right?

Shaking his head, Armin gazes at King for less than moral fantasy rights before closing the door and tip-toing away. His cheeks burns, but he ducks his head to keep his face hidden as he walks along the hallway. It had be early hours, as there wasn’t really anybody about, other than a few maids. Honestly, Armin was half expecting somebody to come round any one of these corners. He feared he would stumble into any high ranked person, like one of the Survey Corps Commanders for example.

 _‘I…Marco is probably panicking about now. I haven’t been home for the whole night! He’s probably going out of his mind with worry!’_ Armin thought, reaching up and sharply tugging on a few of his golden locks and sniffling with anxiousness.

Just as the small Omega was about to turn a corner, he let out a soft cry as his body collided with another. His feet twisted and he let out a shaky gasp as he felt his body tipping backward. Armin’s heart jumped painfully as he feared he was about to slam, face first to the ground when a hand grabbed ahold of his elbow and he was righted up.

Armin blinks once and then twice, staring down at his feet before slowly and shyly lifting his head to find a slightly taller female standing in front of him.

Kind, amber eyes stares down at him from behind a pair of glasses.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t expect anybody to be awake at this hour,” The woman laughed, lips pulling into a wide smile as she gazes at Armin. With such a friendly and kind expression, Armin relaxed and shovelled his feet with his own friendly smile.

“N-No. It’s my fault. Um. I was in a hurry,” he admitted, bowing his head to the woman and hunching his shoulders a bit.

Doing this, made Armin seem so much smaller then what he really was. His hand twitched as he looks up at the woman, he hadn’t really seen her before.

She was pretty, with long messy syrup hair that had a few not's. It looked like she had just climbed out of bed and that was further proven as Armin, by chance, glanced down to find her wearying a simple button up white blouse that looked as if it was two sizes too big for her – maybe it was her mates?

Face flushes brightly, Armin twirled his attention from the girl and bites his bottom lip harshly. Her milky skin had a few freckles dapped across her round cheeks, with bright cherry red full lips. Despite looking as if she had just crawled out of bed after a night of passion, she looked very nice, pretty even.

The woman grins and clocks her head to the side, leaning closer to the Omega and makes a rumble of laughter under her breath.

“Hmmm? You’re an Omega?” she asks, a twinkle in her eye which made Armin stumble backward in fear.

He almost cursed under his breath as he realized she might be able to smell the King, Eren all over him. He needs a bath – or something! Granted, he had heard it takes a few days for the smell to truly fade away.

“H-Hai! But I-I really need to go! U-Umm…I’m so late. I’m so sorry!” Armin blurred out, keeping a good distant between himself and the girl.

He stares quietly at her, before paling further as he realized that this woman, she’s an Alpha! But for some reason, she wasn’t sniffing him – which most Alpha’s would.

“Oh! Right! Forgive!” the girl laughed, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

“Nee~ By the way, who is your Mate?” she questioned, allowing Armin to step by her.

Armin ducked his head and curls his bottom lip, sucking on it as he looks up at the Alpha through the yellow strains.

“I-I don’t have a-a mate… “ he uttered out with a soft tone, it wasn’t really a lie. He didn’t have a mate – or well rejected being mated. So no – nope, he doesn’t have a mate – or he is in denial about it.

Noticing a familiar expression appear across her face, Armin gulps and twisted the gears in his mind as he quickly came up with an excuse for why he was there. In the royal castle, with his blouse slightly unbutton.

“S-Sorry, um, my older brother is a guard here and I was allowed to stay in his room last night,” he lied, nibbling his bottom lip and giving his most innocent smile up at the woman and blink at him.

“So I really should be leaving now,” he added, slowly – ever so slowly edged around the woman.

He only let out a soft breath of relief as he walks with his body straight and arched.

Awkwardly walking with his arms pressed against his side, only breaking into another run when he had turned another run.

Staring after the Omega, the woman softly tugs on one of her messy silk hairs.

“That’s strange. He has such an odd scent…I’ve never smelt anything like that before,” She frowned to herself.

She ached her back a little and crossing her arms over her bust, letting out a low hum. Shaking the thought off, she turned to the door across from her and pushes it open. She lets out a low nervous laugh as she closes the door behind her.

“Oi. Shitty Eyes,”

Armin pants, and he almost tripped over his feet. He finally came to a familiar corridor. He, admittingly, had got lost twice over and felt so relieved at seeing the hallway that held the familiar double-French doors leading the way out of the castle as well as the door that lead to the dance ball room and the door that lead to the library. Armin paused in front of the grand library door, hands twitching with the urge to go poke around and he almost did, before he heard footsteps echoing behind him. Feeling his golden hairs stand up on end, he spun around and bolted straight for the doors.

Gasping as he tumbled out into the fresh air, Armin groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. He glances back over his shoulders in time to see a dark haired female figure step out from the ball room door. Thankfully, she didn’t look in his direction and Armin didn’t stick around to see what would happen if she decided to turn in his direction.

Quickly, with shaky legs, Armin with his head down and walked straight down the familiar trail leading to the bus stop. He could only hope Marco wasn’t going to kill him when he gets home. He needed a shower, he was disgusting and it made a chill run down his spin as he lifts a lone hand, lightly tapping two fingers together.

Armin bites his bottom and breathed deeply, his throat burning. Shaking his head, he speeds down the street and sniffled. His button up nose twitches and he lightly rubs his arms. His butterscotch locks bristled from the chilly weather, and he held back a whine of discomfort. He really should have grabbed a coat last night. Why didn’t he? Maybe-Maybe, he should have pinched one of those many coats around back in the, um, castle.

“Disgusting. So very vile,”

“I thought we had moved far enough from the middle district of Shinigami to be away from dirty vermin,”

Armin blinks his round sea eyes. Once and then twice. His ears burned from embarrassment as he looked around himself. Noticing a small syrup haired female glaring at him from underneath her fancy white and pink umbrella, a nasty scowl appearing across her small face. Slightly taller male gripped her pointed shoulders, trying to shoo her away from him.

Swallowing a nasty lump in his throat, Armin spun his head away from the pair and ducked his head. Moving the corner of the bus-stop, curling in on himself and trying to make himself much smaller than he was. His clothing was dirty and crinkled up in areas, and not just that, his scent was extremely strong this morning. It was mixed with the nose-crinkling dirty sent everyone get – he desperately needs a shower or a bath!

Curling his arms up, he presses them into his chest as his eyes lifts and he let out a gently whine of relief upon seeing the familiar white bus pull up. His face flushed even deeper as he noticed the pair still glaring disproving at him, their dark and narrowed eyes watching his every moment as he stepped onto the bus and almost running to the very back corner of the bus. At least it was much warmer in side there then outside on the street side.

Letting out a loud, but cute yawn, Armin sighs softly and rubs his eyes, much cat like. He was so tired, his legs felt like jelly. His stomach kept flipping and his chest shuddered. He breathes sharply through his nose as his cheeks still hadn’t let the heat away. His body still trembled from the events of last night, just thinking about it made his heart jump. With a tired whine, he leans his head against the glass and sighs once more. The coolness against his heated face felt good.

Curling his lips together, his eyes slide half-lidded and he chews his bottom lip. He just stared out the glass, watching the streets go by. His head felt heavy, and he felt such relief upon leaving this district. He just wanted to hide in his blankets and curl up tightly, never leaving again.

“Why me…” he whimpered under his breath, eyes closing briefly and groaning out.

It didn’t take the small Omega long to enter the familiar road of his home. He eagerly unlocked his door and pocked his head in. He quietly tilts his head and pouts upon hearing nothing. No movement, no soft humming or a hover going. Swallowing, Armin shovelling into the apartment.

“Um. Marco?” he calls out weakly, blinking once more while his eyes searches around the tiny apartment.

“….Marco…?” Armin’s lips parted, and makes a low sound from the back of his throat.

No Marco anywhere. He supposed the other Omega may have gone in for an early shift at the bar. Sometimes Marco did that – especially when the apartment was squeaky clean. Which it was right now, Armin could even smell small lemon-ish sent of cleaning supplies.

Shrugging, Armin flinched and shuddered as he ran his hand through his hair. It felt so, rough and just gut twisting. Licking at his top lip, he moves quickly to his own side of the shared bedroom, grabbing clean clothes and practically head first into the even smaller bathroom.

He ripped of his clothes desperately and eagerly steps under the water. He stayed in the shower much longer then normally because he was lucky enough to catch the rarer moment of having hot water rushing throw their pipes. He sighs upon feeling the burning hot water rain upon his head, massaging his head gently and washing away the sweat and grim cleaning his reddish skin. His body smelling of a mixture of mint and oranges – Marco liked to choose the nicest bottles of the cheap body wash they could get.

Armin makes a high-pitch gasp. Steam filling the tiny, four wall bathroom. His crystal eyes widened so much that they looked like they’re about to pop out from his eye sockets. His jaw dropped in shock and makes a shrilly sound from the back of his throat.

“Oh my god!” he gasped out even louder.

Slowly he shook his head as he stared at himself through the creaked and slightly chipped full body mirror. No wonder his body had been aching all over, why that ever step he made, certain places on his body stung.

“The King _likes to **bite**_ …!” Armin found himself laughing, but face still blood red, partly from the burning hot shower and partly from embarrassment.

He slowly reaches down and touches the bright ruby bite mark located on the inner of his thigh. He had turn his leg to see it, but knowing it was there made his heart skip a beat – especially when his eyes licks further up his body to see many more crimson bit marks littered over his body. He hardly even felt any of these.

“I don’t remember him even _biting_ me!” he tries not to smile, but for some reason, he found it very amusing.

Armin perked up when he suddenly heard the front door open and shut.

“A-Armin?” a familiar voice meekly called through the apartment and Armin smiles widely. Turning and lifting up the over-size sweater his Grandpa had left him.

“Just got out the shower, Marco,” He replied simply.

It was embarrassing for him as he struggled to dress. The bite marks, they’re funny and amusing to have – very embarrassing – but they stung whenever he touches them. Whenever clothing presses a little too close to them.

Slowly, Armin left the bathroom. He walked with his arms curled up, and his body flushed from embarrassment. However, as soon as he stepped through the door, he blinks his large round eyes upon seeing the other.

Marco blushed, and looked off to the side. He rubbed the back of his neck, and chewed his bottom lip. There definitely scattered over his smooth skin was no other than love kisses and bites.

_“Marco! What happened?”_

_"What happened to me? What happened to you! I can see that **bite mark**!"_


	2. This Morning To Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin deals with what happens next after running away from his newly mated King. His title as the Queen. 
> 
> Within one day, Armin's life has been thrown upside. 
> 
> All because of a party. Because of the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here it is the second chapter of 'Why Don't You Love Me?' 
> 
> Please note that this is un-beta-ed! 
> 
> I wanted to thank everyone who is helping me, and giving me tips. They helped a lot. I hope you can see I am trying. 
> 
> Warning: Long ass chapters! DO NOT READ unless you're completely comfortable and won't be moving for a while :) This story will probably be three chapters long...maybe four? Unsure. I have a great plot planned out!
> 
> ENJOY!

The sky had just began to darken, becoming a soft cherry shade colour with two simple white birds fluttering through the wind.

His small body trembled, and he let out a low cry from the pain. He pulled his head under his arms and tightened them. His eyes was clenched shut, and he tried to keep his sobs from escaping his throat but it was more than difficult to prevent himself from crying out.

“Aww, is the little malodorous going to cry?” a voice sneered out, but yet still held joyfulness in tone.

Laughter filled his eyes, boys and girls of the sorts, all laughing and throwing fingers at him.

“Armin the Rotten! Armin the Rotten! Armin the Rotten!”

Armin gasped. His eyes had long since began to overfill with hot and angry tears. A hot acid like sensation filled his veins. The pain was so great. Armin could only see white, with specs of pink and blue flickering about.

Like a rainfall, hands and feet fell upon his tiny body. Armin could feel his own heartbeat, every single pound in his chest. Not through his ears that was occupied by the steady drum, pipe, and dark voice of the Celtic music; drowning it out in the ears. But Armin couldn't lay there. Armin had to but he couldn't. This great pounding, this great pressure; every beat. Armin couldn't hear it, but he could feel it.

Armin’s normally large, innocent and sweet blue eyes have frozen over like the surface of a winter puddle, robbing them of their usual warmth for the time being. All he could do was lay still and take the beating from the other children. He couldn’t fight back. He was an Omega after all. He didn’t have strength, nor the will power to fight back. Sharp pain lanced through his head and colourful spots flashed in front of his eyes as he listened. He couldn’t help but listen. He had tried to block it out, but he couldn’t.

“Armin the Rotten! Armin the Rotten!”

It would follow him. Chance after him like shadows through the old school corridors. He would never be able to out run it.

“Wait,” a sudden voice meekly called out. The voice was higher than the other laughing voices.

Like somebody had pressed the mute button on the remote and a crowd of children frozen briefly and then looked to the owner of the voice. Omegas to Alphas all stood around the small blonde. Armin blinked a little, and raised himself up from the mud he had fallen into. His large eyes turned to look at the person who had swiftly stopped the beating.

It was a boy. Armin remembered seeing the other blonde haired boy. He was the new kid. He had transferred into their school last week, and Armin hadn’t seen the boy himself. The two wasn’t in the same class.

“Why are we beating up an Omega for? I mean, he is an Omega after all…it’s vile to even hurt an Omega,” the boy said with blank eyes.

He scratches at the back of his head and his lips twisted together in confusion.

A beta girl standing to Armin’s left laughed. She arched her back, and placed her hands onto her hips, “Oh. I forgot, you’re new!”

“Yeah that’s right! You’ve never met Armin the Rotten before, have you!” another beta boy added.

The boy frowned deeper, “Armin the Rotten?” he repeated and turned his eyes onto the small Omega.

“What do you mean by Rotten?” he added.

Armin felt his cheeks darken, and he ducked his head. He tried not to look back at the boy, feeling a sinking twitchy like sensation appearing in his stomach. Armin reached up a shaky hand, and covered his Omega sweat glades on the back of neck.

“His Omega smell is gross!” an Omega girl gasped out in a high pitched shrilly like voice. She spoke as if that explained everything. If that meant they had the right to hurt the small Omega.

A boy nodded in agreement, “It’s like rotten apple pie! The kind that Grandma would make, and leave it on the kitchen side!”

“Oh really? I thought he smelled more like the type of rotten food left in a microwave and fridge!” another boy added thoughtfully.

“It’s so acid! It makes my nose twitch a lot, and I can taste spoiled eggs whenever he sits next to me!” a girl shrieked out, and pointed down at Armin, “I mean, at first I thought he just liked to fart, but then I noticed he always smells that way! Like spoiled eggs, with mustard!”

“Fusty. He smells of fusty smells old, dusty and damp…almost like he hadn’t bathed ever…and it’s even grosser because you will get the taste! The taste of acid steel that tinkled the back of your throat and make your stomach flipped,” another boy uttered out thoughtfully.

His face had become a little green has he tried to describe the way Armin smells. He glared down at the small blonde as he spoke.

Armin felt himself twitch even more, and he curled his arms further into himself. His arms burned as he brought them to his chest. He sniffled, and even tried to smell his own Omega scent. Unlike the others, Armin couldn’t smell his own scent.

“I’m sure he doesn’t smell that bad. I mean, he’s an Omega so he has to have some kind of sweetness to it,” the blonde haired boy said and glanced down at Armin, “I don’t think it’s fair to beat him up over a smell…”

The other children stared at one another, they had to admit maybe they was going a little far on this but the boy’s smell…it was just revolting. A young omega girl sighed to herself, and reached up to cover her nose. Even now, his Omega smell was horrible. It fluttered through the air like a butterfly.

“Yeah, well whatever, his smell is starting to piss me off anyway,” a boy grumbled. He shrugged to himself and began to walk away from the small helpless Omega, “Come on guys. I can’t stand another second with him,”

“Gosh. I think I’m about to hurl,” another boy added as he followed the others out.

Armin panted a little. He sniffed, and whipped at his eyes. He watched mutely as one by one, the children exited the alleyway they had cornered him in. He would never understand.

Armin had many times asked his parents and grandpa what he smelt like, but they had never told him that anything was wrong with his smell. Armin couldn’t smell himself, so he never understood the glares, the whispers or why people gave him body spray – especially as a young child. It had only been recently that he had begun to be pushed around, and beaten up over his smell.

A deep sigh escaped his blueish lips, and Armin used the wall to pull himself up. His fingers digging into the rough surface, and his legs buckled underneath him. His body is struggling to recover, to repair the damage. Unable to move with any grace my movements are jerky. On each arm there are great purple welts that will only deepen over the coming week. Against Armin’s milky white skin they are grotesque, but he know he was lucky not to have broken bones. Without looking in a mirror Armin know his face is as purple as his arms.

“They really did a number on you, didn’t they?” the boy asked.

Armin blinked. He had thought his ‘saver’ had left with the rest of them. The new boy. The boy who had come to his rescue. Armin raised his head, and looked at him. The boy was taller than him, with neatly trimmed brown hair. He had large chocolate eyes, with freckles smothered across his cheeks. Honestly, Armin had to admit he was cute. It made him nervous. What did he want from him?

“I-I don’t h-have anything t-to give you,” Armin muttered out in a low voice. He couldn’t help but stutter. It wasn’t everyday an Alpha would show a little kindness to him.

The boy tilted his head, and shook his head, “I don’t want anything. I just didn’t think it was right to beat up an Omega. No matter if they smell odd,” he said, and slowly stepped up to Armin.

The small blonde could see the curiosity in the boy’s eyes, and he lowered his head as he felt the other come near. It took one sniff for the boy to understand why Armin was named ‘Armin the Rotten’ by his class peers.

“Whoa. You do reek!” the boy gasped out. His chocolate eyes widening in fascination.

Armin stared at the boy. He felt his chest tighten, and his stomach twist painfully. Immediately his own large blue eyes began to tear up once more, and his face slowly became red. A painful cry escaped his throat, and soft sobs began to leave his lip.

“H-Hey! Don’t cry!” the boy said in panic. His hands shaking as he raised them. He was unsure of what to do with a crying Omega, but found himself moving closer to help the blonde. He did the only thing he could think off, besides his Mama had always told him the best way to help a destressed Omega was with a hug.

He wrapped his arms around Armin’s smaller shoulders and hugged him.  

“I didn’t mean to make you cry! I’m sorry!” he said into Armin’s shoulder. He tried is best to comfort the other boy.

Armin sniffed and eventually wiggled away from the other male, “Y-You just s-said I reeked! W-Why are you being so kind to me!” he demand. He tried to glare, but he honestly came across as a wounded puppy.

“Oh. You do reek but honestly, it doesn’t bother me,” the brunette shrugged and Armin stared in disbelief, “Um. That one kid was right. You do smell of old apple pie but I’m not bothered by it. It’s your smell and nothing can change it I guess,”

“Old Apple Pie…” Armin said.

So that is what he smelt like. He lowered his head and inhaled deeply. He tried to smell his scent. Tried to smell the ‘Old Apple Pie’ smell he had, but like always he didn’t smell anything.

The brunette smiled widely at the blonde, and clocked his head to the side, “You’re name is Armin right? I’m Marco. I’m new here obviously. I’m an Omega too,” he said with a kind voice. Holding a hand out to the smaller Omega with a friendly smile upon his lips.

Armin stared up at the boy with wide eyes. Nobody had ever tried to be his friend before, “U-Um. Y-Yes. Nice to m-met you Marco. T-Thank you for saving me,” he said in a quiet voice. So quiet that the other Omega almost missed it.

Armin raised a hand, and shakily grabbed onto Marco’s own hand.

When Armin eventually stepped out of the darkness of the alley, he noticed the lights of the streetlamps are bright as ever. He was limping, the baby blue cardigan that was smooth only this morning was faltering and uneven. His neatly combed blonde curls was ragged, loose hair falling over his features that contorted with effort. On his feet were only socks and his bright blue eyes were as they had been years ago when he knew his beloved parents was no longer in this world. Silently he stumbled, forcing his small feet to move along the ground. He almost tripped over his feet, but Marco was there to catch him.

That was the first time somebody from outside his family had been kind to him. Nice to him. Sure, Armin was still picked on. Bullied day after day, pushed around, and pinched among other things. It was better. A lot better than before, with Marco around. His only friend. Still, to this day, Armin doesn’t understand how his smell doesn’t bother Marco however, Marco had never shown any signs of disgust towards him.

The two Omegas had become close friends, through middle school, high school, college and finally renting out a small apartment together. Sure, it wasn’t the best apartment but it was enough for the two. Since that day many years ago, both Omegas had their own far share of heartbreaks and hiccups however, they had been working together – comforting one another with buckets of cheap mint ice cream.

Armin had given up on mating and love, while Marco had not. Marco still believed there was somebody out there for everyone, and he was determined Armin had an Alpha or Beta out there that would love Armin and his smell.

Armin highly doubted that.

Who would ever like the smell of old gone off apple pie? Armin himself sure as hell doesn’t. He can’t even eat apple pie anymore because of that comment all those years ago. Marco had stopped cooking them after he noticed Armin would become a little green from sickness whenever one was in the house.

Now whatever pies that would be made, or brought would never be apple pies. Ever.

The week after meeting Marco, the school had something called _‘Go to work with your father’_ while everyone else was excited to do this, Armin was not. The small Omega had been down, and the whispers wasn’t any better.

_‘I heard he doesn’t have a Papa anymore,’_

_‘Or a Mama for that matter,’_

_‘I bet they left him because of how rotten he smells,’_

It would follow him throughout the door. Almost as worse as ‘Armin the Rotten’. Armin had almost broke down crying, because he missed his Papa and Mama more than anything. It had been his sixth Christmas when he had woken up eagerly, and ran down to the kitchen in hopes to see his Papa and Mama that snowy morning however, they wasn’t there. They had went away traveling the two months before hand, and had promised Armin they would return Christmas morning.

They wasn’t there. Only his Grandpa sitting at the table looking grime.

It had been the worse Christmas Armin had ever had, but his Grandpa had worked hard to ensure all the Christmas’s after wasn’t something to be sad about. His Grandpa worked hard to make his childhood magical, with or without his Parents around. Armin loved his Grandpa more than ever.

The day where Omegas, Betas and Alphas would miss a day of school and go to work with their fathers. Armin had gone to work with his Grandpa. To the great library in the high stranded district of the Kingdom they lived in. The library where the Queen would come to whenever she was out to see the people of her Kingdom.

Armin hasn’t seen the Queen since that day two years before. He hardly remembered it now, only how beautiful she was.

“Armin. New books are in,” His Grandpa said. Looking down at the small Omega.

Armin looked up meekly at his Grandpa, and smiled widely. He was excited to see the books. He loved to read, everyone knew how much the small blonde does. He almost bounced on the soles of his feet. The morning he had eagerly been running back and forth the great library, with books. Placing them in their rightful spots, and eventually returned to his Grandpa’s side when he heard thuds coming from outside the library.

A pair of beta men stood near the double, glass doors. Both wore hats, and brightly coloured vests. They had kind, but tired eyes and was moving large boxes of heavy looking books within them. Armin had excitedly watched as they brought box after box into the library. Books. So many new books, and Armin just wanted to read them all. He wanted to keep every book for himself.

After a quick talk with his Grandpa, the men flicked their caps and left. Armin stared after then before finally turning to his Grandpa, and eagerly taking the books out. He scanned every single one, there was more than one he had asked his Grandpa if he could take home. To which his Grandpa had chuckled and told him ‘yes’. In the end, Armin had a high stack of books that was to come home with him.

The day had to be one of his favorite days in his life. He adored working in the library. Even though he was still a child, and too young to be working – Armin still loved it. He wanted to be just like his Grandpa when he grows up and work in a library. Armin hopes that one he could own this library and make his Grandpa proud.

Eventually the sun was starting to sink to the ground and it was time to lock up. His Grandpa had a shoulder bag filled with books, while little Armin bounced on his feet and hugging a reasonable thick book to his chest. The book itself looked to be right out of a child’s reasonable reading skills, however Armin skills in that area was way above a normal child. He could read two or three books like this in one sitting.

A woman had suddenly appeared holding a bag of books. His Grandpa had sighed tiredly, but smiled none the less. He was kind hearted, and could never say no. Armin had stared up at the two in curious, he listened quietly to the two.

The woman was late. Way passed the due date of the books she had borrowed. Armin sighed softly, as the woman began to beg to his Grandpa, and his Grandpa gave in like he always does. The small Omega huffed, and blow a loose blonde hair out of his face. He turned to look down the road, watching as people rushed around. Young Omegas, or Betas, or even Alpha held their parents hands and allowed them to guide them along the cold street.

Armin could tell it was going to rain soon. The skies had gone grey, and clouds had started to cover every inch of the sky. He was sure there would be lighting and thunder as well. He trembled a little as he thought of the large metal clashes, and flashing lights. Armin would never admit it to anyone other than his Grandpa of cause, but he hated lighting and thunder. It scares him so much, that he runs to his Grandpa and wiggles into his old arms for comfort whenever the sky would start short circuiting.

At that moment, Armin leant back against the library’s wall and waited for his Grandpa. He was hungry, tried and cold. He was also excited to start reading, even though he knew his Grandpa wouldn’t let him read more than an hour tonight before of school he had the next morning.

Armin made a face at the thought of returning to that place. Sure, he had Marco now, but children was still mean to him. Still very cruel because of his smell. With a soft sigh, Armin lowered his head and frowned deeply. He wondered what would be in store for him tomorrow. Would he be shoved face first down into the mud tomorrow morning? Or would he have his hair pulled? Or would he walk into class to find his desk covered in black markers? What would be waiting for him? And how scared he is to face the other children.

Armin couldn’t wait to get older. Older enough to leave them all behind. He couldn’t wait until he didn’t have to deal with them anymore.

He clenched his book tighter, and pouted. He wondered why he had to be that Omega. The Omega that is so different to everyone else, the Omega that repels everyone else. Betas and Alphas.

Armin shook his head furiously, and tried to prevent himself from crying from how lonely he was. Carefully he balanced the big book in his left arm and whipped his face with his right arm. Whipping his face against the pale pinkish cardigan he wore. Normally he wore blue cardigans, all different shades of blue with sometimes a white cardigan. The pink one was a gift from Miss Huckleberry, his Grandpa’s lady friend from the down the road. She had knitted especially for him and thought he would look adorable in pink.

The small Omega decided to wear it today because he knew it would make his Grandpa happy, as well as Miss Huckleberry. He was right.

Armin suddenly let out a soft yelp when the book suddenly slipped out his arm. It bounced around the corner of the build’s wall and flipped along the pathment. Armin’s eyes widens worriedly, and he stumbled after the book. Wishing to prevent the book from falling into a puddle that formed on the ground near the door to the library.

He crouched down to pick the book up, a foot suddenly landed on the book and almost caught Armin’s own fingers in process. Armin yelped, and shuddered. Stumbling backward and fall backward, hitting his head against the wall in the process. He cried out from the pain, and went to rub the throbbing area on the back of his head.

Fear. It filled the small Omega. He was too scared to look up, believing it had to be somebody from his school! Somebody who had saw him, and went to course him more trouble. Armin closed his eyes when he felt the person come closer to him. Moving to stand over him, and Armin swore he could hear the laughter coming from the person.

“Hey, are you hurt? I’m sorry,” a voice suddenly came out and his book had suddenly appeared in front of him.

Armin blinked a little, and noticed the book edge close to his face. At first Armin closed his eyes, preparing to be smacked in the face with the book like he had before, only when nothing happened – Armin shyly peeked up. He couldn’t see the face, due to his book but it took him awhile to realize the book was being held out to him. Timidly, he curled his fingers around the book and brought it close to him once more.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been told I’m way too reckless and just rush into things. I should have watched where I was going,” a boyish voice said, and Armin blinked a little. He finally raised his head to look at the person.

So it was an accident…Armin wondered. He had never seen the boy before. He looked to be the same age of Armin himself, but was a little taller than himself – Armin seeming to reach just below his eye-line.

Armin jumped when the boy took his elbows, and helped him up. The boy looked guilty, and worried that he had truly hurt the Omega. Armin gazed at him, it was difficult to see what he looked like completely due to the thick red scarf he wrapped tightly around his face. It covered most of his face, only letting a little of eyes be seen above the scarf. They was green, or yellow, or maybe brown? Armin wasn’t sure. He had chocolate curls that ruffled from the sudden breeze of the wind.

“I’m really sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going. Mama says I should never hurt an Omega! I mean, I don’t hurt anyone! I mean other than the Horse face! But he always pisses me off on purpose because he thinks he is better than me!” the boy rambled on.

Armin stared. Watching as the boy’s face changed second after second. Merging from guilt, to worry, to sadness, to anger and then to annoyance. Armin couldn’t help but laugh, his eyes sparkling as he listened to the boy. It was like he was talking to somebody he had known all his life.

Face becoming bright red, Armin realized the boy had stopped rambling was just staring at him. Immediately, Armin curled himself away from the eyes staring at him. Anxiousness filled him. The boy was close enough for him to be able to smell him. He must be able.

_‘You reek!’_

_‘Old Apple Pie!’_

**“You have a nice laugh!”**

Armin’s eyes widens and he stared up at the boy in shock. His lips parted, and he wondered if he had truly heard what the boy had said right.

‘D-Did I hear t-that right?’ Armin wondered to himself, and felt himself shiver a little.

The boy smiled widely, and leant forward. He tilted his head to the side, and with large curious eyes made a soft click like sound, “You’re pretty cute too!” he added loudly, and Armin found himself growing redder and redder.

Armin pressed himself against the wall. Was this a trick? He wasn’t sure. Nobody had ever called him cute, or told him he had a nice laugh before. Well, his Grandpa, Mama and Papa had. Armin chewed his bottom lip, and glanced down. He had no idea of what to do now.

“Oi! You little brat! Don’t go running off!” a crumply voice growled out. The voice echoed along the walls.

The boy frowned deeply, and sighed dramatically. He shook his head and huffed loudly. He stomped his foot a little, “Not my fault you was more interested in cleaning products them me. Bang and the dirt is gone…more like bang and I’m out of here!” he said much little a little child would.

Armin turned his head to look at a much older dark haired male appeared. He walked as if he was expecting something to pop out of the walls, but yet held his head slightly low so he could see the two of them. Armin flushed even redder when the man’s eyes turned to look at him. He quickly turned away, but he didn’t feel threaten or anything from the man.

 _‘I-Is he a-an Omega?’_ Armin wondered to himself, and cuddled his book even tighter to his chest. He wasn’t sure if he should be scared or not.

“Why you little brat,” the man sighed. Glaring at the brunette and shaking his head at him.

The boy pulled a little at his scarf, just a little so he could stick his tongue out at the man to which the raven haired Omega rolled his eyes at him.

“Who’s the Omega?” the dark haired man asked.

He looked at the small blonde briefly, but he couldn’t bring himself to keep a hard narrowed gaze on Armin. Instead he softened his eyes on the blonde.

The brunette swings his arms, and shifted himself on his feet, “Oh. I stepped on his hands by accident,” he mumbled in low muffled like voice. His cheeks flushed from embarrassed.

“How do you accidently step on somebody’s hands?” the man said, and narrowed his eyes at the small brunette, “Oi! You didn’t pick on him did you! I’ll tell your mother what you’ve been up to, behind her back!”

The brunette gasped, and his eyes widens, he spun around and glared himself back up at the man, “Of course not! He dropped his book, and I didn’t stop in time!” he cried out loudly. His fingers curled into small fists and shook them against his chest.

The man grunted, and tapped the back of the brunette’s head, “I hope you apologized, you little brat!”

“Of course I did! What do you take me for!” the brunette snapped back, and stuck his tongue out at him once again.

Armin watched the two in silence. He nibbled his bottom lip, and shoveled his feet. Both was close enough to him to be able to smell him, but neither was making indication that they could even smell him. Maybe the brunette couldn’t smell him through the scarf he was wearing? But what about the Omega? He had nothing covering his face.

Just then a heavy breeze of wind blow across the streets. Armin whimpered as he found his hair being pulled about, yanking on all sides of his head. Armin shivered, and his hands twitched around the book.

The taller raven haired Omega tilted his head to the side, and sniffed a little. Breathing in the scent that came from Armin before making a low hum like sound. He stares down at the small blonde haired Omega, and smirked a little.

“Well brat, say goodbye. We got to get back now,” he grunted out, and placed his hands onto his hips.

The small brunette sighs, and stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest, “Already?” he whined and sighed once more.

“Alright,” the boy added, and turned to look at Armin once, “I am really sorry for hurting you earlier,” he bowed.

Armin clocked his head to the side, “O-Oh. I-It’s o-okay,” he squealed out a quiet soft voice.

He couldn’t see if the brunette was smiling, or grinning, but he noticed his eyes had crackled a little at the edges. Armin thinks he might be smiling, maybe grinning actually but he couldn’t be sure. The brunette bounces a little and waves at him a bit.

“Next time watch where you’re going,” the raven haired man said.

The brunette turned to look up at the man, and he wondered if he was frowning, “Why should I! I got to meet somebody so cute!” he shot back with a laugh.

Armin’s eyes widens, and flickers, “Y-You think I-I’m c-cute?” he squealed out.

“Well duh! You’re really cute! I’ve never meet somebody as cute as you before! And trust me, I’ve met many Omegas before!” the boy added, buffing his chest out and placed his hands onto hips.

The taller man snorted loudly, “How cheesy,”

“Nobody asked you!” the brunette growled at the man.

Armin smiles in amusement. He clicked his tongue, and tapped his fingers gently against the thick book in his arms. He thought the brunette was cute too, most definitely cuter then himself. Still his body was slightly hotter, from worry and anxiousness. The brunette was the nicest person he had met, other than Marco that is, Armin was still so very scared.

“I-I th-think you’re c-cute too,” Armin meekly spoke in return. His fingers twitched, and shivered against the book cover.

The other male stared thoughtfully, and made a hum like sound. He stomps forward, and tugs on his red scarf, making it part just enough for him to press his lips to Armin’s cherry flushed cheek.

Armin felt his heart skip a beat. His head was slightly clocked to the side, from the way the brunette moved towards him. Kissing him on the cheek quickly, hard and smoothly. Armin breathes deeply, and felt his stomach flip, his hands shook and his eyes widens so much. He almost dropped his book, but instead he tightened his arms around the book.

It was the first, and only time Armin had been kissed by another person that wasn’t his family.

“It was the _King_!”

Armin jumped. He broke out of his thoughts, and flushed deeply. Peeked at the taller chocolate haired Omega sitting across from him. The room wasn’t big, it was much like a college or university dorm room. A room with two single beds pushed up to the wall, opposite to one another.

“U-Um. I didn’t know he was the King at the time,” Armin said defensively but still embarrassed as hell.

Armin’s legs shook and pressed together tightly. He sat on his own bed, with his favorite oversized blue sweater on. It hanged over his left shoulder, revealing the reddish and pinkish bite marks littering along his neck and shoulder. Every time Armin reached up to pull on the collar, it would fall back showing the embarrassing bite marks.  

“I mean really Armin!” Marco laughed, he couldn’t help it. It was funny to him that Armin, of all Omegas, would get himself into this situation, “There was many signs. I mean, he said his name was Jeag or was it Yeag? And he wore green! Surely they was clues?”

Armin turned even redder and sighed deeply, “I know! I keep thinking the same thing over and over. I know…” he said mortified. He covered his face with his hands, and whined into his hands.

Marco shook his head. His body tingled from his own love bites he got. Like his blonde haired Omega friend, he had showered and changed out of those dirty clothes. He wore clothes similar to Armin, both had a bowl of cheap chips and dips between them.

“Eren Yeager. You was bedded by Eren Yeager. The King of Shiganshina,” Marco said as he chewed on a flavorless chip with the slightly sour dip, “So then, you’re the Queen aren’t you?”

Armin glared at the other Omega before curling up, and burring his face into his knees, “Say it louder! I’m sure the people downstairs didn’t hear you,” he whined.

Marco hummed, “Still. I think that’s a pretty amazing thing. You know, being Queen and all. I think you suit it,” he said before yelping, and narrowly missing the pillow thrown at his head.

“But I don’t want to be Queen! I won’t make a good Queen!”

Armin pulled at his hair. What’s he supposed to do now? It’s almost midday, and they’ll have to start working in couple of hours. He’s sure everyone at Shiganshina castles has heard of him by now. The runaway Queen! Why does god hate him so much?

Marco frowned, “Not a good Queen…so what are you going to do now? You smell completely of an Alpha Armin. I can hardly smell your own scent,” he said thoughtfully. His eyebrows pulling together, and sniffed at the boy.

Armin blinked curiosity, “Really? What do I smell like? Am…Am I bad?” he asked. He did shower, and tried to clean himself the best he could. Even used the strong shower gel that Sasha and Connie had given him for his birthday last month.

“God no Armin. You smell good,” Marco said, and scratched at the side of his cheek, “I mean, you can still smell you, but there is also this strong Alpha scent. Meaning you’ve got an Alpha I guess. It’s strong. Like grass, and wind, and fire. All merged into one,”

Armin frowned to himself. He lifted an arm and sniffed at himself. He tried to smell himself, and he was expecting not to smell anything like normally – he could never smell his own scent however this time…this time Armin smelt the same scent he had smelt last night. It was a heavy smell that had followed him. Armin couldn’t believe the scent was still on him.

“What are you going to do? I mean that’s an Alpha’s claim. So other Alphas would know you belong to an Alpha. It’s a strong Alpha’s scent after all,” Marco said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

Armin lowered his arm, and laid it in his lap once more, “I’ll go get scent exterminate,” Armin uttered out loudly. His face becoming beef red colour and Marco swore he could see steam coming from the top of his messy golden curls.

“A scent exterminate? Armin that costs money. A lot of money,”

“I-I’ll find some way t-to get the money. I’ll, um, sell something,”

“Armin. Even if you do somehow get the money together, how are you going to go under a scent exterminate. By law, you need the Alpha or Beta who is your mate to by your side and said mate, by law, has 42 hours to confidence you to stay mated. That’s only if one part of the party doesn’t want to break the bond,” Marco said with a matter of fact tone, “Besides Armin, you’re the mate to the King. Do you really think the King or, even any of the royal administrators will let you do that?”

Armin groaned. Marco had a point. He was true. If he was really being looked for and the King really wanted him, then by now everyone will know what he looks like and what he smells like. What other Omega has a revolting Omega scent? As far as Armin knows, he is by himself in that category. Granted, he wasn’t known by many people so maybe that would work in his defense.

Scent exterminate would be something much like a divorce for a marriage. The mated couple would have sit naked in a shoulder high bath, filled with a special body cleansing liquid. This would remove any and every scent upon one’s body until their original scent would return. They would have to stay in the bath for full 24 hours. Once the process had been completed, both parts of the party would be as if they have never mated to begin with. Only a scar on their necks would be the remaining evidence of having been mated previously. The scar from being a bitten during the mated night.

However, because the Scent exterminate was a very delicate practice which would whip a mated bond completely. If one of the mated couple did not want to break the bond, then they have by Shiganshina’s law, 42 hours to fully decide if they would stay together or not.

Armin never thought he would use it. While Scent exterminate is pretty much a divorce for couples, it was heavy frowned upon. People think that once you have given your heart, soul and body to a mate, then it should stay that way.

“Marco, what am I supposed to do?” Armin sighed softly. His eyes glanced at the bowl of chips, and thought about eating some but changed his mind. His stomach felt numb, and there was no way he could eat with how nervous he was.

The tall brunette Omega sighed to himself, and ran his hand through his hair, “Honestly, I’m still trying to get my head around the fact you just ran away,” Marco said.

“I couldn’t help it…I wasn’t expecting to wake up next to the King,” Armin blushed and stressfully pulled on his hair, “What if he is looking for me?”

Marco snorted, “Obviously he would. The poor King is probably going out of his mind! Imagine, finding the one you want to spend the rest of your life with! Even mating in the very traditional way – only to wake up the next morning alone?”

“God! You’re making me feel worse than before,” Armin muttered. He curled up even tighter if it was possible.

Armin’s skin twitched. His stomach felt heavy, like there was stone forming directly in the middle and it made his face flush a greenish colour, “God. I feel like I’m about to throw up,” he moaned. His throat burned and itched.

Sickness began to crawl up through his body. Armin felt dizzy, and white spots flickering across his view.

Immediately Armin sprung to his feet. The Omega rushed towards the bathroom, with his cheeks puffed out. With each step Armin’s stomach tightened and ached all the more. He kept swallowing, and his throat kept clenching, but no matter what he could not stop the warm feeling rising through his chest.

His large blue eyes burned, and itched as tears build up in the corners. The hot water nipping at his long eyelashes, and Armin almost stumbled over his feet as he ran to the bathroom.

Then he could taste it at the back of his mouth. Constance buckled over. A warm, clouded, cream coloured liquid spilled from his mouth, and sizzled as it splashed over the cold stone floors. His heart skipped a beat in his chest, beating harshly within him and sending a painful thrumming through the inside of his skull. Wave after wave of heat – hot white painful heat through his veins.

A rhythm like drum ran through his ears. His skull was pulsing with specs of aching pain.

“Armin!” Marco gasped. He jumped to his feet, and rushed over to the smaller Omega. He grabbed ahold of his arm, preventing the blonde from falling into his own vomit.

Armin pants. He could taste a throat tightening, and bitter taste wiggling about the back of his throat. His eyes flickered, and was half-lidded. Tears was dripping from the ends of his eyelashes. All Armin could do was stare down at the puddle of fluids that came from himself. He couldn’t believe he had thrown up so much.

“Marco, I think I’m gonna faint,” Armin whined. His head rolling back.

Marco cursed under his breath, and pulled the other Omega backward. He laid Armin down on the blankets, before turning back to the puke on the floor. He groaned to himself, and frowned. He knew it wasn’t Armin’s fault, but Marco wished his friend had made it to the toilet.

Chocolate eyes checked Armin once more before rolling up the sleeves of his sweater, ‘Guess I’m gonna have to clean it up myself. Armin’s in no condition to do anything,’ he thought to himself.

“Marco…I can clean it up myself. Don’t worry,” Armin tried to say. He pushed himself up to his feet, and his legs buckled underneath his weight.

Marco waved Armin off, “Don’t worry. I got it. You clean up after me when I’m ill, so it’s only far I will too,” he smiled kindly and Armin eased himself back onto his bed.

It surprised Marco how quickly he was able to clean the liquid up. However, after cleaning it all up, there was still a bitter smell in the air that made Marco’s nose twitched. He hummed to himself, and quickly turned to the window within their apartment.

He pushes it open, and sighed in relief as cool air rushed into the room.

Marco arched his back, and smiled with trump. He smiled in victory. Marco turned to face Armin, and felt his face pale in worry. Slowly, he walked up to the blonde, “Armin…” he breathed out gently, and took the Omega’s shoulder into his hands.

Armin raised his head to look at the taller male. His face had regained the colour, and looked much healthier than he had been moments ago.

“Armin…last night…” Marco began. He shifted awkwardly and looked side to side, “Last night, did you…did you guys use protection?”

Armin stared at Marco in silently. It was almost like Armin couldn’t understand what Marco was saying, but slowly his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. His heart beats harshly in his chest, and Armin just felt numb. Numb to the core of his body.

“O-Oh…O-Oh g-god!” Armin squealed out eventually. His head immediately fell between his knees, and he groans loudly, so loudly that his throat burned, “I didn’t even take any Omega suppresses…I-I mean I d-didn’t think I-I w-would…I w-would m-mate or anything,”

Armin found tears rolling over his cheeks. The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down his face. Armin could feel the muscles of his chin tremble like a small child. There is static in his head once more, the side effect of this constant fear, constant stress he live with. Armin could hear his own sounds, like a distressed child, raw from the inside. It takes something out of him, he didn't know he had left to give.

Sobs spitting out from his lips, and his nose quickly became red. This couldn’t be happening. Armin wasn’t ready! He wasn’t prepared! And besides, he wasn’t sure if he wanted this! Armin’s sure he would make a good Queen but he is more than certain that he wouldn’t make a great Mother either! He didn’t have the money to take care of a child!

His crying was both ferocious and noisy. He blinked briny tears from bloodshot eyes, his thick lashes stuck together in clumps as if he'd been swimming. The tears made wet tracks down his face and dripped from his stubble, wobbling chin. Clear watery snot streaked from his flaring nostrils down his red mottled skin to his open quivering lips. His hands open and closed, rhythmically clenching as if there could be some violent solution to his pain if only he could find it.

Armin’s hands ran down the sides of his head, and wrapped around his middle. His arms pressing into his stomach as he cried. Sobbing and hiccupping loudly, his nose twitched.

“W-What am I s-supposed to do n-now?” Armin gasped out.

He was pregnant? Bearing? With child? He couldn’t believe it. It sounded unbelievable and distort in his head.

“I’m bearing! With a child!” Armin cried, his face becoming redder and redder.

Marco made a soft click like sound, and sat down next to the blonde. He wrapped his arms around Armin’s shoulders, “It’ll be okay. I mean, the King sounds like a nice guy. He sounds kind,” he tried to reason.

Armin leant against the other Omega. He rested his head against Marco’s shoulder, “Eren was really nice and sweet,” he mumbled in a broken like tone. He sniffed, and tiredly whipped his blood-red and sore eyes.

“You could go back? You back to the castle, and um, talk with him?” Marco suggested.

Armin shook his head, “Why? Because I’m suddenly pregnant and have another mouth to feed? I-I don’t know what to do Marco. Eren, he was very nice to me. To sweet I think, but he is the King…and to be bedded by the King…makes me the Queen. I-I don’t want to be the Queen. I mean l-look at me, I’m not Queen martial. I’m not even mate martial…” he whimpered out, and licked at his dry lips.

“Why would Eren even want me as his Omega?” Armin whispered and his blue eyes slide closed, “He said he liked my smell…but my smell is revolting….Moldy old apple pie…how can anyone like it? He was probably drunk and regrets it,”

Marco’s eyes soften, and he felt sadness fell over his body. He gently hugs the blonde even tighter, “I’m sure that’s not true. Alpha’s don’t lie to an Omega, even if they’re drunk – especially one that has been lectured on about mating most of his life,”

Armin sniffed once more, “That’s never been proven. It’s just a theory, but parents likes the fairytale aspect of it so they tell their children,” the blonde Omega shrugged, and tilted his head back to look at his dear friend.

“Marco, what happened with you last night? We’ve been talking so much about me, a-and the K-King…but what about you and that Beta?” Armin asked. A small smile appeared across his face, and Armin remembered the tall brown and blonde haired Beta that had come up to Marco during the ball.

Marco’s face immediately became red, and he timidly looked away, “O-Oh right,” Marco breathed out.

“That good, huh?” Armin couldn’t help but grin and pulled away to sit up straight. His blue eyes glows in amusement as he watched how bashful the brunette became. He must really like that Beta.

The tall brunette Omega groaned, and reached up to rub the love bites still visible along the soft flesh of his neck. A nervous smile slide across his lips, “He was so gentle, and-and sweet to me. I r-really like him, and I t-think he likes me too. I’m hoping to see him again…”

Armin smiled wider at the brunette, “Wait, so you guys didn’t…”

“N-No. Almost…I m-mean, he um, teased me a lot down there…a-and I um, returned the f-favor. He kissed me a lot,” Marco chuckled softly and scratched at the back of his head.

Armin’s eyes widen, and he tilted his head cutely, “But you want too?”

Marco ducked his head quickly, “I really like him…I hope he likes me as much as I like him…” the brunette said with a deep blush appearing across his pale freckled face.

“I’m sure he will. Marco, you’re amazing – there’s no way he won’t fall head over hills in love with you,” Armin said with confidence. He just hoped the Beta will truly take care of Marco. Sure, he gave Armin different vibes compared to the other Betas and Alphas that had come chasing Marco’s tail. Armin hopes Marco will at least become happy.

Marco smiles meekly, “Thank you Armin,”

Armin rubs his face, and sighs to himself softly, “Besides, the Beta seems to really like you – judging from the love kisses all over you,” he teased.

Flushing a whole new shade of colour, Marco rubbed the marks once again, “The King likes to bite then? Huh?” he shot back playfully.

“…Yeah…I guess,” Armin laughed nervously, and pulled up his sweater to reveal another reddish bite mark on his stomach, “I don’t know if he did it on purpose…ma-maybe in the heat of the m-moment,” the blonde added and pulled on the darkish slacks he had on. He had many bite marks. They wasn’t painful, nor did they hurt at all. He might even admit that they had been pleasureful or nice.

Marco chuckled in amusement. His chocolate eyes looked down at the bite mark visible on Armin’s shoulder. He reached out and lightly poked the bite. Marco laughed when Armin squealed and tried to swipe his fingers away.

“Not funny Marco,” Armin huffed, but still smiled.

Armin sighed deeply, and leant back against Marco. He groaned softly, and wipe his still slightly leaking teary eyes against the sleeve of his sweater, “How long do we have until we have to go get to work?” he asked with a tired hum.

“What?” Marco gasped out, and looked down at the other Omega, “You’re still planning on going to work? Maybe you should stay home? Have a sick day. You’re in no condition to work,”

Armin puffed his cheeks out, “We need the money, badly, Marco. I can’t afford to take a sick day. Just…Just because I’m p-pregnant doesn’t mean I can’t work…” he trailed off, and curled in on himself. Folding his arms against his chest, and twisted martial around his fingers.

 _‘I’m pregnant…and poor. How am I going to pay for this baby?’_ Armin wondered worriedly.

There was no way in hell he could go a-and…and get an abortion or anything like that. He can’t bear the thought of putting his baby up for adoption, letting somebody else take care of his baby…he couldn’t let that happen. He wanted his baby, even if it terrified him.

Armin shook his head, and ran his fingers through the short blonde curls, _‘I have to think about this…’_ he thought and bites at his bottom lip.

“Marco. I want to work…I need to work,” Armin sighed deeply, and ruffled the golden hairs out of his eyes.

“Please. I got to distract myself.”

Marco sighed and nodded. He knew how headstrong Armin could, and will get. There was no stopping Armin, and all Marco could do was help the blonde the best he could.

“Just…make sure you don’t over work yourself,” Marco said, and patted Armin on the head. He almost smirked from the puppy-like face that appeared across Armin’s face. A pout and large glassy eyes.

Armin hummed, and stretched his arms out, “We start work in an hour now, huh?” he breathed out.

Marco simply nodded. Maybe he should call Connie, or Sasha. They’re working tonight as well or maybe not, both was very out there. They was considered to be loud, and well, strange.

The golden haired Omega curled up, and ran his fingers through his hair. He was exhausted, tried. Armin knew he had to work soon, but his eyes was heavy and begging him to sleep. Armin wanted to sleep so badly, so he glanced up at Marco through half lidded eyes.

“I think I-I’m gonna sleep for a little while,” Armin murmured in a low voice.

A yawn escaped his slightly pinkish lips. Armin rubbed his eyes, and laid himself across the thick blankets. He curled up and angled his head so his neck wouldn’t cramp up within minutes. The last thing he needed was a sore and painful neck while he worked.

 _‘On the bright side, pregnant Omegas are only supposed to be sick in the morning…morning sickness, I hope anyway,’_ Armin thought to himself before he allowed himself to sink into the somewhat welcoming darkness.

Armin laid numbly on the bed. He had curled up tightly and slept peacefully. Sniffling, and hiccupping in his sleep.

How…How was he supposed to face the King now, anyway?

Not only had Armin skipped out, he was pregnant…he had left the King – his newly claimed Alpha mate, the very same morning. Meer hours later…

That was considered an abomination.

A disgusting, vile thing to do…

Many people will look down on him, huff in disgust and wonder what in the world was wrong with him.

Armin will be seen as an insane Omega…

A whore most likely…

What’s he supposed to do now?

Armin awoke hours later to something warm shining into his face. He let out a small sigh, and twisted upon the lump marris. Sleepily, he reached up and rubbed his eyes in a cat-like Faison.

It was horrible. He felt worse than he did before.

Slowly, Armin rolled over and laid flat upon his stomach. He sighs softly and pulls his faded blue pillow close to him. His pillow just as lumpy as his marris. Armin’s large eyes closed and opened ever so slowly. His body ached all over, and he reached out with a shaky hand.

He runs his hand flatly across his face. Pressing the digits of his fingers into his eyes.

“Hmm. What time is it?” he wondered out loud.

How long had he been asleep? Hopefully he has a little time before work to make himself seem like he had not been crying an hour before. He wondered just who he would be working with, Sasha? Connie? Either one would be tending at the bar tonight.

Armin’s not sure if he could put up with their crap tonight.

Not with how he was feeling anyway…

However, as soon as his sea blue eyes catches to cracked clock on his bed stand, Armin swung up into a sitting position. Armin’s eyes was so wide that they stung, and his lips parted.

He was late!

Armin was so very late for his shift!

How? Why? When?

“M-Marco!” Armin cried out, and felt the very strong urge to pull his hair out, “Why didn’t M-Marco come and wake me up?”

Armin felt the sudden spark of anger, and annoyance. All of which directed at his brown haired Omega friend. Marco was supposed to wake him up! Why didn’t he?

The cute, but exhausted Omega jumped to his feet. His knees buckled underneath his weight, and he rushed around the room. He grabbed the important things he need for work.

“Marco! You’re so dead!” Armin muttered.

He suddenly had the urge to cry. His eyes itched, and twitched. His nose flushed red, and he struggled to keep the sobs in. Instead, he rubbed his eyes harshly in hopes to prevent himself from crying. He was terrified, so terrified for his future.

Armin pushed the damp golden curls out of his face, and grabbed a hold of his faded and slightly worn down blue cardigan. In a hurry, he ran out of the rundown apartment. His heart pounding in his chest. Running like how he was, was probably bad for the baby but right in that very moment, Armin could only think about his job. He need this money, more than anything. He couldn’t miss a single shift. It was that important to hm.

Licking his dry lips, Armin almost tripped over his feet as he round the corner. His eyes flickered upon seeing the shady bar. He counted his stars lucky.

“M-Made it,” Armin panted.

The young Omega bent over a little, and tried to catch his breath. His throat burned painfully.

“Armin?”

Said Omega lifted his head, and felt a twitchy smile take over his lips. He shuddered, and shifted on the balls of his feet.

“S-Sasha. Hi,” Armin wheezed out in a dry tone of voice. He waved a little, and awkwardly steps away from the bright chocolate eyed girl.

Sasha grinned widely. Her eyes swirls beautiful. Sasha was truly a beautiful woman, even Armin had to admit, despite her short comings. She was pretty, and gorgeous. A round face, with dark curls that framed her face perfectly. Large eyes that sometimes seemed like they’re too big for her face. Full cherry lips, with a beauty mark just above her top lip.

However, Sasha was known for having a habit that amazed even the gods. Despite her rather petit body, and slim stomach, Sasha could out eat anyone. She always liked to stuff her face, and more than once, Armin had spent a Saturday night with Sasha. Just chilling out and eat cheap as shit brownies.

Sasha was amazing. She could eat five or six boxes of brownies.

“Armin. What are you doing here?” Sasha asked. She leant forward, and peered closely at the Omega’s face.

Armin blinked slowly. Unsure if he should feel offended or not.

“U-Um. I work here Sasha…r-remember?” he meekly said. Or at least he hoped so anyway. He wasn’t fired, right?

Sasha puffed her cheeks out, and shook her head, “No. No, that’s not what I meant.”

“I mean, Armin, Marco said you was sick. Too sick to be working today….” Sasha explained. She shuffled her feet, and crossed her arms tightly across her bust.

Armin’s blue eyes twitched. His lips pressed together tightly, and he let out a deep sound from the back of his throat.

“Marco said that?” he breathed out.

Sasha’s large eyes, if possible, became large. She leaned in close to Armin’s face, “You don’t look so well. Your face is so white, and your eyes are red. You don’t so well, maybe you should go home…” Sasha said in concern, and reached one of her cold and clammy hands to his forehead.

Armin blushed, and slapped Sasha’s hand away, “Thank you for your concern, but I’m fine. I feel alright really…” he said with a small smile gracing his lips. He held his hands up, and shook them a little.

Once, and then twice, Sasha nodded. She stepped way, and arched her back. She placed her hands onto her hips, and grins brightly.

“If you’re sure then,” the brunette girl said.

Armin nodded to her, “I’m fine. Really Sasha…” he said with a forced high pitched squeal in his voice.

The young Omega shook. His hands trembled, and they were so cold. Freezing cold, and clammy. He pressed together in front of himself, while trailing behind the taller girl into the bar. It seemed he was working with Sasha tonight, rather than Connie. Honestly, Armin was expecting to see the short boy come stumbling out of the bar again. The pair was always together, and never separate.

Sasha and Connie had been together, since they became a couple. The two was attached at the hip. It always made Armin fill with warmth whenever he saw the two. They were so much in love. So very, very in love.

They had been together for almost two years now. It made Armin smile to see them work so beautifully together.

“Marco,” Armin muttered under his breath, and marched straight up the dark haired boy. The other Omega was placed behind the counter once again, tending to the bar as he always did.

As soon as Armin eyes landed on him, Armin felt the wave of annoyance fill him. He walked straight up to him, his stomach coiling as he walked. Each foot step felt like chains was wrapped around his ankles. Keeping him to the ground.

“Marco,” the Omega called out, and came to stop in front of the taller male. His blue eyes stared up at him with narrowed eyes.

Marco licked his lips, and tilted his head downward with glowing eyes, “Armin?” he gasped out. His mouth gapping a little, “What are you doing here?”

Armin frowned deeply. His head rocked up and down, “I told you, I told you I wanted to work,” he tried to explain. His throat felt dry, and itched a little. He sniffled, and tried to catch his breath.

“I-I told-told you I wanted…n-need to work!” the golden haired Omega squealed. His face pinched and digging his teeth into his bottom lip.

Marco sighed loudly. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, and puffed his cheeks out a little, “Armin. Go home…you need to rest, you’re in no condition to be working tonight,” Marco said with a gentle hum. He reached out, and gently placed a hand onto the much smaller Omega’s shoulder.

“Armin, its fine. I’ll work a double shift,” Marco added kindly. A sweet smile appearing across his lips.

Armin stared at the dark haired male in silence. His eyes was dark, and almost swollen with a reddish huge. They was sore, from the hours of crying beforehand. Armin’s lips twitched, and face draining of colour. His skin become pale, becoming paper white.

“Marco, I…” he began in a soft gentle voice. He could see the concern and worry upon the other Omega’s face. Armin understood he was trying to help him, but he could make his own decisions. He could stand up for himself.

Just as Armin leant slightly forward to speak, and vile like taste came running up his throat. His insides clenched, and made his stomach ranch with twitchiness. Like fingers were inside him, and pushing up against him.

Armin’s eyes widens, and his mouth burst with the sourest taste. The taste alone made his eyes burn with hot tears. Immediately, Armin’s hands flow to his mouth.

“Armin?” Sasha’s voice filled his ears.

Everything around him waved with warmth. Fuzziness and the loud buzz like sound bites into his ears.

“He’s going to throw up!” Sasha gasped, and placed her small but clammy hands onto his shoulders. She guided him around the bar.

Armin’s heart skipped a beat in his chest. Said chest tightening, and his feet shaking a little. He was scared he was about to faint. Everything was blurry. He barely able to tell where he was going, or who was leading him, but however, he felt great relief upon seeing a large grey bowl place in front of him.

It came without him wanting it too. Armin throw up into the bowl. Tears running down his pale, but sickly flushed cheeks. His fingers shook against the plastic. His nose flared, as another wave ran up his throat. Another sob escaped him as he throw up even more.

Hands. They pushed against his shoulders, guiding him downward into a sitting position.  

Armin curled up, pressing his legs tightly together as he felt his stomach coil. Eventually, he sat there breathless and panting. His face white, sweaty and more than sickly looking. Armin’s blue eyes burned, red and teary. He couldn’t even see his hands.

“It’s okay,” a gentle and soft voice cooed sweetly into his ear. A warm hand gently stroking his back. Directly between his shoulder blades.

Armin ran his hands against his face. His body trembled, shoulders quivering and his breath hitched. A soft sobbed escaped his pale lips once again.

He could feel the eyes on him. It horrified him. Made him weak to his knees, he did not like seeming weak and almost like a victim in front of people. In front anyone, especially the ones he loved and cared about most. The people that had taken care of him since his Grandfather had passed away, the people he considered to be his family.

“I…I…I’m so...so-sorry,” Armin whispered in a low, broken like voice. He apologized, he didn’t know why he apologized but he just found himself apologizing for the trouble he had caused.

Marco and Sasha shared a concerning looking, before turning back to their much smaller friend.

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Marco said comforting. He gently rubbed Armin on the back, and that same comforting smile on his freckled face.

Sasha licks her lips. She lowered herself in front of Armin, and tilts her head to the side. She mutely observed the Omega, with a glowing sadness within her chocolate eyes.

“You’re pregnant,” she finally said in a soft tone of voice.

Armin blinks a little. He sniffled and rubbed his face on the sleeve of his blue sweater. He felt confusion. How could Sasha know that? She wasn’t an Omega, but a Beta. And not just that, Sasha was pretty naïve.

Sasha blinks her large eyes, and noticed the look she was getting from the pair, “Well. You, um, your face is pretty puffy and your eyes a little swollen. You’re throwing up, and I can tell you haven’t eaten….” Sasha murmured softly

Armin sniffs. His mouth gapped slowly, before he reached his hands up to his face. Pressing his fingers along his chin, “M-My face…is p-puffy?” he said slowly.

“Sasha, how do you know about the signs of being pregnant?” Marco questioned. He rubbed his hands along his knees, and worry filled his veins. He leant forward, and twisted his lips into crooked frown.

Concerned. Marco was very concerned. Sasha didn’t just seem like she knew the signs, but she also seemed to have a great understanding on her face. Marco gazed at her face, before his eyes widens in shock. His eyes flickered, and his jaw dropped a little.

“Sasha…” Marco says softly.

The beautiful girl lowered her head. She shook her head, her chocolate curls bounced around her face and her amber eyes sparkled with sadness. Sasha crossed her hands in her lap, and presses her lips together. She lowered her head, and a sad smile appeared upon her lips.

“Um,” Sasha began, “I was…last year…”

Armin’s head flung upward. His blue eyes widens, they burned and stung painfully, “W-Wait. You, y-you was p-pregnant? Last year?” he asked in worry. Hands pressing together.

Sasha meekly, tapped her fingers together, “Um…you could say that,” she bites her bottom lip. She twirls a chocolate curl around her finger, messing up her hair with a soft hum from the back of her throat.  

“I was pregnant, or at least I thought I was,” Sasha began. Her brown eyebrows pulling together, and her nose twitches a little, “It was during summer, last year, and it scared me. I was very terrified, of this tiny…tiny baby…”

Armin’s eyes shifted to look downward. He nervously looked at the Beta woman. He felt the strong wave of depression, and sadness flitter from her body. It made his hands shook, tremble in his lap and Armin inhaled sharply.

Sasha sniffed. She sighed deeply, her shoulders raised and fell, “It was my baby…but I lost him…”

“Him? Your baby was a boy?” Armin asked. He leant forward, and chewed at his bottom lip.

Sasha shook her head, with a soft sound from the back of his throat, “Well, I don’t know if my baby was a boy…it’s just a feeling, you know,” she explained with a fair off smile on her face, “Even though I was scared of my baby…I wanted him, I wanted my baby…”

“He was going to be my special baby. My beautiful baby,” Sasha add with such a gorgeous smile upon her lips. Her brown eyes sparkled while she thought of her baby. She looked so happy.

Sasha looked beautiful as she thought of her unborn child.

Armin felt his hands tremble. His insides tightened, and twisted with uncertainty. Anxiously, he pressed his hands flat against his stomach. He couldn’t feel anything physically, nothing against the palm of his shaky hands, but Armin knew something was there. Armin could mentally feel something inside him, laying in the pool of warmth and kissing at him for love.

He didn’t want to lose his baby. Armin realized. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost the baby. He could feel it. Feel the baby inside him. Emotionally attached to him. Warmth flow through him. The warmth kisses at his veins.

“I lost my baby. I lost him…it was stupid how I lost him too…” Sasha admitted. Her head lowering, and her curls fall over her face, she looked so sad and broken, “I fell. I tripped over my feet and fell down the stone steps. The steps by the lake. It was during one of our war games. You know, the silly ones that we used to play during school…the ones with Titans and Soldiers?”

Armin gazed at Sasha. Worry filled him, and he sniffled softly, “S-Sasha…I…I…Why didn’t y-you tell us?” he questioned in a meek voice.

Armin recalled a time, last year, where Sasha had been odd. Acting strange. Sasha was normally, happy, bright and bubbly. She could always make him laugh, even when he was down and sad. Sasha knew what exactly to say to make Armin smile.

However that month, Sasha had been anything but happy. Now that Armin thought about it, she didn’t smile, didn’t laugh or grin. She was like in a trance. Going through her business without so much of another thought.

Sasha had acted differently for the month. Armin had begun to worry, and the strong sense of sickness filled his stomach at the time. Something had been wrong, so very wrong.

However, just when Armin was about to confront her, it was like a switch had been flicked. Sasha had suddenly started to smile. She would laugh cheerfully, and happily smile. Sasha would tell jokes, some not so savory once again.

Sasha had returned her normal bubbly self, and Armin never spared it another thought.

‘Oh god. I should have noticed,’ Armin thought. Guilt growing within his body. He shouldn’t have ignored it, or just brushed it off.

Armin should have paid more attention to it. Sasha had been so kind to him. He had meet the brunette during high school, first year of school. While Marco and Armin had meet, and developed a strong friendship in middle school. They ran into Sasha first, and then Connie.

They had another friend, but Armin didn’t like to think about her. She always made him teary eye. Especially when she passed his mind.

Immediately, Armin launched forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Sasha. Her arms locking around Sasha’s neck, and hugging her tightly. He felt the very powerful urge to cry ram into his much smaller, and petit body. His large sore eyes quickly became even sorer, becoming blood red quickly and large hot tears overflowed his red cheeks.

“Sasha!” he cried out. Wailing his dear, and only female friend’s name loudly, “I’m so sorry!”

Sasha smiled. She wrapped her arms around his tarsal, and gently rubbed his back. Softly patting him directly in between his shoulder blazes. She cooed sweetly, and kissed the distressed Omega on the cheeks and then shoulders.

“Armin, it’s not your fault,” she said with a hopeless but kind smile. She sighs softly, and closes her eyes briefly.

“It wasn’t your fault, at all. It’s my fault. I was a coward…I couldn’t even tell Connie…”

Armin hiccupped. His face ached, and eyes burned. He shifted a little, and pulled away. He tried to stop crying, but he couldn’t help it. The tears flowed down his cheeks, and he tried to whip them away desperately.

Sasha chuckled, and reached into her apron. She pulled out a soft pinkish handkerchief. It had a red paten around the edges. Sasha smiles, and whipped the tears away with her handkerchief. Gently, she caressed the smaller Omega. Whipping his eyes with her handkerchief.

Armin let out a small watery smile. He licks his lips, and sighs out softly. He tries to push his curls out of his face, before he slowly took the handkerchief.

“T-Thank y-you…” he sobbed out, in a broken like voice.

Sasha leant forward, and gently kisses his cheek, “It’s alright Armin. I’ll do my best to help you whenever I can,” she says and much like a mother would, brushes the golden curls out of his face.

Armin snorted. He tried to breath, but his nose hurt from how blocked up it was. Sasha was a good friend of his. A very close friend. Despite her strange, quirkiness Sasha had a very loving and warm side to her.

Sasha had a very strong, but sometimes scary, motherly like quality to her.

Armin hiccupped. His breath broke, and his throat itched like acid had been poured down it. It hurt that much.

“Wait,” Marco suddenly spoke. Reminding the two, he was still there, “What do you mean, you never told Connie?”

Armin’s eyes widens, and his lips parted. He swung his head back around to the girl, “T-That’s right. Connie was the father, right?”

“Of course he was the father, Connie is my only boyfriend. He…He was the only boy ever to have touched me that way,” Sasha chipped. Her eyes sparkled, and she grinned. She loved Connie, more than anything. She adored the man.

Still scary that Marco knew about them before they did.

Breathing softly, Armin settled back down. He had been crying so much lately, that he was surprised his eyes had not swollen shut quite yet. They hurt a lot. He gently touched them, and felt them stung painfully. His lips quivered, and pressed tightly together.

“Why didn’t you tell Connie?” Marco asked.

Sasha sighed deeply, “I was going to…really, but then I lost him…and I didn’t want Connie mourn something he never had…” she tried to explain. However it made a lot of sense. What was the point in making somebody mourn for something they never had?

Armin frowned a little. He still thought she should have, or should still tell him, but it wasn’t his place to say. Instead, he mutely sat next to her with his head low.

Sasha sharply breathed in, and arched her back, “You’re pregnant, aren’t you Armin?” she asked. Her large eyes gazing down at the blonde.

“Yes…” Armin muttered out slowly and quietly. So quietly that quite frankly, he was surprised either one heard him.

Sasha hummed loudly. Very loudly, and normally it was so annoying, but for today, Armin enjoyed it. She leant back, and pressed a finger to her dimpled chin, she glanced off to the fair side, “Who is the father?”

“If you don’t mind me asking?” Sasha added sheepishly. She rubbed the back of her neck, with a faded blush upon her cheeks.

Armin blinks slowly up at her. His mouth opened and before shutting. He shook his head, and lowered his head. He sighed pitifully. Armin thought about saying it, but found he couldn’t get the words out. They sounded so unreal to him. He just couldn’t say it.

Marco let out a soft chuckle. He wasn’t being cruel, or mean. Marco found it a little amusing is all, but yet he understood how scared Armin was.

“The least Alpha you would expect,” Marco hinted at. His brown eyebrows bouncing as he spoke.

Sasha frowned. Her eyebrows pulling together. She wasn’t as smart as the other two, she was a little slow honestly, and however, she did try to figure it out. Sasha did try to come up with an answer.

“Um…Mr Pixis?” she said thoughtfully. Her eyes harden as if she was generally serious.

Immediately, Armin’s jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out. Was she serious? Dot Pixis? Their boss, and the owner of the bar. He was a mated Alpha. A very nice and kind old man, who had twin Alpha girls that had was grown up and produced him Grandchildren.

“No!” Armin shrieked out. Face becoming bright red.

Marco couldn’t help himself. He shook his head, and laughed full out, “You know I love you, right?” he said. Looking at Sasha with pure amusement.

“I know…I love me too” she replied, not having lost her sense of humor despite the solemn mood.

Both boys snorted at her, and shook their heads. Of course Sasha would say something like that.

“Well, who was it?” Sasha finally asked. Her high pitch voice creaking through the air, and she looked between her two male friends. Her eyes moving back and forth expectedly.

Armin tried to curl up as tightly as possible. He didn’t know what to do. Should he tell her? Sasha was one of his closest friends. He let out a small whimper, and after a few seconds, nodded to himself.

“W-Well…l-last night, yesterday…w-we, Marco and I…we got into the mating ball,” Armin began. He winced at how raw his voice was. How dry, and even the way his tone cracked as he spoke. He licks his lips, and ducked his head.

Sasha leant forward. Her eyes becoming wide, and lips parting, “Really? How did you guys get into the ball? How was it? Was it beautiful as they say, magical? Gorgeous!” she squealed out in excitement.

“It was everything they say,” Marco cut in with a fair off look within his eyes. Recalling the beautiful hall, with dancing people with masks.

The beautiful woman sighed deeply. Her lips forming into a goofy grin, “Man. That must have been really cool. I’ve always wanted to see the castle. Ever since I was a little child…” she breathed out deeply. Her hands pressed against her cheeks, and she let out a deep dreamy like sigh. Her eyes sparkling as if she was thinking of something fair off.

“I used to live in the third district, when I was a child. I remember watching the castle from the distance,” Sasha began with a small smile. She clocked her head to the side, and curls a loose brown hair around a finger.

Both Armin and Marco stared at her thoughtfully. Neither one knew Sasha was originally from the rich, and entitled district. Sasha had mentioned a few times that she had grown up on a farm. Working with animals, and even hunted animals. She was rough. They never pinned her to be from the district.

Armin felt his cheeks darken with guilt. How shallow it was.

The Omega shook his head in shame. He had been taught not be so judgmental towards people. Armin loved the saying ‘Never judge a book by its cover’. How metrifying.

“You know. I got to see the Queen once, before she passed away,” Sasha said brightly. Her eyes sparkling as she recalled her precious memory. She arched her back, and pressed her hands together, “The Queen was so beautiful with silky, lush brown hair and the sweetest smile ever!”

Armin felt his lips pull into a small grin. His blue eyes sparkle, and flickered as he thought back on the dark haired beauty that had come into his Grandfather’s library.  

“The Yeager’s castle was beautiful. Especially at night, with the lights. I used to sit at my window , and watch the sunset just so I can watch the lights come on at the castle,” Sasha says, “It used to be the my favorite thing of the day. I would look forward to it every day.”

Sasha then shook her head furiously, and pouted, “Anyway! What happened at the ball! Something happened?” she asked excitedly and leant forward. She pressed her hands against her knees, and stared eagerly with large happy eyes.

“Oh, um…” Armin blushed a bright red colour and bowed his head.

Embarrassment filled his face, and he trembled.

Just how was he supposed to explain what had happen? That he had been bedded, mated and claimed by the King.

Sasha smiled widely, and tilted her head, “What happened? Was the dude from the ball?” she let out a loud gasp and excitedly shook her fists up and down, “Oh my god! Is he a noble?”

Armin’s face became hotter and redder if it was possible. He let out a soft whine, and shook his head slowly. His mouth opened and shut, gapping much like a fish out of water.

“He is a noble isn’t he?” Sasha’s high pitched shrilly voice echoed through Armin’s ears.

Armin reached his hands up, and covered his face. He whimpered softly through his clenched teeth.

“You could say he is a noble. One of the _highest_ ranked nobles too,” Marco spoke teasingly. His chocolate eyes sparkled, and just the tone of voice he used made Armin whimper.

Sasha’s lips pinched to the side, and her tongue stuck out. Her eyes rolled back to the far left, while her brain turned thoughtfully. She let out a loud ‘Ummm,’

Marco looked at Armin quietly, and worriedly. He wondered if Armin was even going to say it. Say the rather embarrassing words to their dear friend. Sasha was eagerly jumping up and down on the spot, just waiting for an answer.

Who had Armin became pregnant with?

That was the important question on everyone’s mind or at least on Sasha’s mind.

Armin felt the heat tickle along the back of his neck. He hiccupped deeply, and sniffed making his nose burn. He sighed softly, and whipped his forehead.

“S-Sasha, you can’t tell a-anybody…” he said meekly.

Sasha’s lips spread into a tiny _‘O’_ like shape, “He’s that important than, huh,” she giggled excitedly. She clapped her hands together much like a child would.

“Um, well…h-he’s very important…” Armin shyly said. Nervously looking side to side.

Marco chuckled, and shook his head. He smiled amusingly, “You could say he is the _most_ important person in Shiganshina.”

Sasha pouted in confusion. She scratches at her head, looking like a lost and confused puppy.

“Umm…S-So…” Armin began. He threated his fingers together, and chews at his bottom lip so harshly that he could taste the copper taste of blood on his tongue.

Marco reached over, and comfortingly pats him on his shoulder.

At first, Armin muttered the words so quietly that neither Marco nor Sasha heard him. Sasha had leant in close, blinking with large puppy eyes.

“Erm what was that?” Sasha asked in her loud voice.

Armin cried to himself. He wanted to pull at his golden curls, but fought against the urge. Instead, Armin clench his knees so tightly at his knuckles flushed a bright paper white colour.

“I was bedded by Eren,” Armin blurred out with a loud voice.

Armin had his eyes clenched shut. Crushing them close tightly, with his shoulders hunched up. He shuddered, and curled up tightly.

However when Sasha didn’t make a sound, Armin slowly peeked at her with a single eye. His face paled, and he blinked confusingly upon seeing how confused the poor brunette was. She looked even more confused than before.

“Um…y-you do know who…who E-E-Eren is, right?” Armin questioned.

Sasha let out a sheepish laugh. She rubbed her neck, and blushed softly.

Marco stared in disbelief, “But…But you come from the high district…” he said slowly. His eyebrows raising to his hairline.

“S-Sasha…” Armin began. He trailed off and pocked his fingers together.

“E-Eren Yeager….”

“…The, erum, _King_ …”

The dark haired beauty stared for a few seconds in silence, and slowly her jaw dropped. Sasha suddenly turned to dig around in her apron. She hummed a lovely tune as she dug for a bag and pulled it out. It was a reasonable size bag of chocolate balls. Just seeing the chocolates made both boy’s lean to the side in shock.

Sasha pushed one of the ball of chocolate into her mouth, and let out a very pleasure-filled moan escape her lips. Her eyes sparkled. She loved the taste. Sasha then turned and held the bag out.

“Armin. Take a chocolate or two. You need one, especially after this,” Sasha said loudly, with a grin upon her face.

Armin shook his head, but he couldn’t help but smile. He reaches into the bag with a shaky hand, and took one of the balls, "W-Well,” Armin began and pushed the chocolate into his mouth.

He sighed. Sasha always had the best treats, sweets, and food.

“Y-You know Sasha, if you were trying to get into my trousers, you only had to say so. No need to bribe me with chocolate balls," Armin chuckled. His lips pulling into smile, and looking at the girl with large eyes.

The normal, but unique banter between him and his friends. Armin was smart. He knew what to so back after having a comment thrown at him.

Sasha's eyes twinkled with amusement but were still threatening to keep up the act. "I'll crush you, Arlert. You've just made a very powerful enemy," she said. Her lips forming a wide grin.

Armin bounced his eyebrows, and swallowed the chocolate, “Then I shall be looking forward to you crush me,” he snickered.

Sasha grinned in return, but shook her head. The action made her curls bounce around, “Still Armin. The King? That’s got to be like, the finest lay ever!” She said wishfully. She wiggled on the spot.

Armin blushed brightly, and pressed his fingers together, “Sasha…” he muttered bashfully.

“Come on. Was he good in bed? Did he hit the spot? You, the special spot deep inside-“she began, only to be cut off when Armin pushes her a little. She grinned, and laughed, “I wish I was there. I bet you two looked super cute and sexy!”

Armin shook his head. He sighed deeply. His cheeks becoming a bright red colour.

“Sasha!” he cried out.

Sasha grinned in return. She shrugged her shoulders, and throw her hands out, “Can you blame me. The King is flipping _hot_!”

Marco snorted, and shook his head. His lips pulled into a wide smile. He then got up to his feet, and whipped his hands over his dark apron, “We should get back to work,” he said.

As soon as his words filled the air, Sasha’s face dropped and she let out loud wail.

Armin smiles in amusement. He slowly got to his feet, and wrapped his arms around his stomach. He licks his dry lips, and sighed softly to himself.

“You should go home and rest, Armin,” Marco once again spoke with that motherly-like tone of voice.

The Omega frowns, and ducked his head, “But I feel horrible leaving you work a double shift. I-I should work myself…” he whimpered.

Marco smiled, and gently pets the smaller Omega on the head, “Rely on me, rely on me even if it’s a little Armin. Despite popular believe, I actually enjoy my job. Unlike a certain other coworker of ours,” he smirked and glanced over at Sasha.

Sasha’s nose wiggled. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Armin glanced between them, before finally bowing his head to Marco, “A-Alright. If you’re sure. I’ll go home…” he muttered out softly.

Marco sighed in relief, “Good. I’m sure you’ll feel at least a little better tomorrow.”

With that said, the three turned to the door of the room. The staff waiting room. Only the staff was allowed in here. Armin trailed along behind the two, leaving the room. Marco and Sasha had to get back to work.

Armin’s sure they had been in the room longer than 20 minutes. Their normal break.

"Hey Sasha!” A voice rather dramatically cried out, and arms flung around the tall brunette’s shoulders. A much smaller boy pulling her into a tight embrace.

Connie. Their other closest friend. He was short, not as short as Armin of course, but shorter than Sasha. He only reached Sasha’s shoulder. He had stormy grey eyes, with little to no hair. A round face, with high cheek bones. His nose was slightly pushed upward.

"I've missed you terribly darling!" he continued in a snobby thick accent. Even reaching up and messing up that short mane of hers. Grinning widely as the dark coco locks frizzed up between his fingers.

A normal person might have frozen up from the action, or even pushed the smaller boy off, however this was Sasha. Sasha loved Connie. She managed some muffled sounds against the fabric of his half button up white shirt. Her face painfully squashed against the white portion of his shirt that was showing.

"No, don't speak! There are no words! Every minute away from you is tragedy," Connie said in his best attempt of sounding like a character from a play. His stormy grey eyes glowing just beautifully.

Sasha grinned. She had missed her boyfriend.

Connie had left for America for a few weeks, due to his Aunt becoming sick.

She was thankful to having him back. Sasha twists her left hand and poked him as hard as she could in the side. Jamming her finger into his rib cage.

Connie yelped in a very unmanly way, jumping backwards. His body becoming stiff as he rubbed the now throbbing area on his side.

Sasha's face was flushed from the warmth of being held against his chest but her eyes were glowing with happiness, and such love that it even made sickly Armin blush.

"Con-Con! You idiot!" she said, using the nickname she had come custom to while scolding him.

Sasha reached up and pushed her curls from her face, feeling much hotter than before. In her option, nobody was more annoying that the man in front of her. Not even her dorky younger brother, and that says a lot, but she supposed Connie was dorky too. He had to be, as he liked to kick a ball around as much as her brother. The two would sometimes play together too.

Once or twice, they had got her to play, but she wasn’t as good at it. Once she kicked the ball so hard that it had ended up hitting her poor boyfriend in the face and giving him a black eye. Something Connie completely twisted into something much more heroic to make him seem more ‘badass’ as he called it at school.

Connie flashed her a bright grin. "Don't pretend that you didn't like it, milady. I am not through courting you" he replied playfully and did a quick bow. His grin becoming wider from the laughter their friends made, while watching them.

"Well, I am not interested in marriage, Con-Con. You'll never make an honest woman out of me," Sasha snorted, rolling her eyes and placing her hands onto her hips while eyeing him.

Sasha smiles brightly.

Connie clutched his chest in a mock hurt way, his stormy grey eyes faking a sad expression, "You hurt me, milady. You are an evil breaker of hearts, a succubus drawing men in just to crush them!" he replied accusingly, pointing directly at her face.

“Connie, do you even know what a succubus is?” Marco snickered. He tilted his head to the side, while gazing down at the shorter man.

Connie pouted, “I know their evil,” he supplied innocently.

The boy’s face immediately lit up when Sasha leant down, and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. He grinned so widely that anybody watching would have to smile in return.

Connie turned fully around. His thin and so light that they were sometimes unnoticeable and easily missed, eyebrows. His think lips pulled into a small ‘O’ shape as his eyes flashed upon noticing their golden haired Omega friend.

“Oh. Armin you are here. Some people are here looking for you.”

Armin froze. He paused on the step, and his heart leaped into his throat. His blue eyes widens, and his lips parted. Especially when he followed Connie’s finger. Pointing a little rudely over three people.

Armin’s stomach coiled.

“Marco?” one the people called out.

Said brunette tilted his head up, and let out a small gasp. He looked as horrified as Armin, however his face heated up and he shoveled his feet shyly.

“O-Oh. Jean,” Marco greeted as the other person came running to him.

Armin stared up at the man, Jean, as Marco had called him. He was tall, taller than Marco with neatly combed hair. Armin’s eyes flashes with realization. It was the same man from the ball, the one that had come for his dear friend.

It was the man that had called himself _Max_ , however obviously he had told Marco his real name. From the way Marco’s face had become beet red and he looked so shocked which made Armin believe he was not expecting the man to appear.

Jean wore the Shiganshina classic military uniform. The white button shirt, and pants, with a soft brown jacket. He had the rather beautiful military cloak of Shiganshina on.

“Marco. So you work here,” Jean said. His eyebrows pulled together, and he looked worried as he glanced around the shady bar. He seemed to really care for the tall brunette.

Marco flushed, and shyly looked down. He meekly nodded, “I-I like working here Jean,” he said softly and if it was possible, turned even redder when Jean grabbed his hands. Gently stroking the back of his hands.

“But it’s so….” Jean trailed off, and lips twitching into a deep frown. Obviously, he was not impressed with the bar, and it showed on his face.

Connie’s eyes twitched, and he grumbled under his breath, “It is so what?” he hissed and placed his hands onto his hips.

Jean turned to look at Connie. His dark eyes ranked up and down Connie’s body, before letting out an unimpressed snort. His lips pulled into a small smirk, “Well. It isn’t exactly the most appalling thing in town, however, you seem to fit right in.”

A growl escaped Connie’s lips. The sound coming from between his clenched teeth, “You asshole,” he hissed and moved to throw a punch. Lifting his fist before letting out a yelp when Sasha wrapped her arms around his middle and yanked him back.

Jean snorted, “Seems about right.”

Connie’s eyes widens, and his jaw dropped. He swung his head around to look at Sasha, and flung his hands out. As if to say _‘listen to this guy!’_

“Jean!” a strong voice deadpanned out.

The other male huffed, and rolled his eyes. Jean turned to look at the two people standing behind him. Neither looked impressed with him, but he could careless and shrugged.

“Jean,” Marco began, taking his hand and gaining his attention successfully. He smiled sweetly, and tilted his head, “Now, it’s not that I’m not happy to see you or anything, but um, why are you here?”

Jean smiled at Marco. His eyes softens as look as the Omega, seeming to really care and like the brown haired boy.

“Arlert Armin,” the same voice spoke, from before.

Armin’s face became red, and anxiously stepped away. His hands trembled as he pressed them together. Slowly he raised his eyes to look at the two females. Both as beautiful and gorgeous, however Armin’s heart began to beat painfully upon seeing the very familiar golden haired beauty standing behind her female companion.

Mutely, Armin nodded.

The woman who seemed to be leading the small group, stepped forth. Moving closer to the small Omega, “Armin. I suggest we have a chat,” she spoke in a deep, and powerful tone. The tone send a shudder down Armin’s voice.

Her voice was powerful and left no room to argue. She had a voice of leadership. The tone of voice that a strong and powerful leader would.

Armin lowered his head, and nodded once again.

Marco checked around the store. He bites at his bottom lip upon seeing their costumers staring at the small group. Their eyes wide and jaw dropped taking in the people. Marco was no fool. He knew who these people are, and who they are to their customers.

His chocolate eyes rounded to Armin and he worried took in the shaky form of the blonde. Carefully he stepped closer to the blonde and placed a hand onto his shoulder, smiling comforting at him.

“I think we should go somewhere much more private,” Annie’s cold, but yet soft voice suddenly spoke. It was like she had just read Macro’s mind.

The dark haired beauty nodded, and crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

Armin nervously glanced up at the woman, looking at her through the soft curls of his hair. She wasn’t as tall as Jean but roughly the same height of Marco. She stood with her back arched, and a ‘above you’ like aura around her.

The woman was gorgeous, and Armin was more than 100% sure, she is ever Alpha’s wet dream come true. Almost like the real-life snow white. White as snow skin, with dark as the night sky curls that danced around her neck and framed her face perfectly. A single, loose curl hanged between her beautiful soft brown eyes.

Armin glanced nervously at Annie, and felt his eyes widens.

_Yeager Mikasa._

She was standing right in front of him, Armin realized. His chest tighten with fear, timid-ness and most of worry. The Princess of Shiganshina, Eren’s elder sister who loved and adored her little brother more than anything was standing directly in front him.

Mikasa was glaring at him. Judging him. Mentally taking in everything about the small Omega. Obviously angry, and annoyed with him. Upset with Armin for leaving her brother. Armin wouldn’t blame her if she was _pissed_ at him for _hurting_ Eren.

Armin must have hurt the King. Leaving the Alpha in bed without so much as word. Slipping out the bed and running away.

There was no where he could. Armin wasn’t even going to chance running away, not with the Princess and two guards in front of him. Annie wore the exact same uniform. Of course. Armin felt stupid, he should have known Annie would have brought the royal family right to him.

Annie was the one who gave him the invite. All Eren had to do was describe him to her, and Annie would be able to lead them right to him.

Armin wanted to slap himself. Yank out his hair at how stupid he was.

Princess Mikasa’s glare was drilling into him. Burning into his head as he sat down across from her. The small group had once again moved back into the staff room for privacy. However, it was only Marco with him as Sasha and Connie reluctantly went back to work. Somebody had to tend to the bar and costumers.  

Armin curled up tightly on the chair. He kept his head down, with his hands pressed firmly against his knees. He pressed his lips together. It was so quiet. The heat grow along his body, even making the tip of his ears turn red.

He was mentally cursing himself. Repeating _‘shit’_ over and over in his head.

 _‘I guess it is truly what they say about the P-Princess. She has a g-glare of death…’_ Armin thought terrified.

He could only imagine what she wanted to do to him, and none of it was too pleasant.

Finally after intense moments of silence, Mikasa leant back and if it was possible her eyes narrowed further at the Omega.

“Arlert,” Mikasa finally began. Her voice quivered with hidden anger. It made Armin whimper, and shiver.

At her words, Armin lifted his head shyly to look at the dark haired beauty. He shook, and curled his lips together

Mikasa’s eyes narrowed down on the small blonde, and she clenched her teeth together, “Is there something wrong with my brother?” she began in a quiet, and low voice.

“W-What?” Armin squealed out in a shaky voice.

Mikasa sighed loudly, as if she was tired with how Armin was. As if she was expecting him to understand her words easily, “My brother. Was there something not to your taste?” she demanded. Her voice slightly louder than before.

“I-I, n-no!” Armin gasped out loudly. He shook his head furiously, “That’s not it at all!”

Mikasa breathed in sharply. She shifted on the chair, and placed a hand onto her chin, “I see.”

“Did my brother hurt you?” she asked bluntly, leaning forward to stare down Armin. Her eyes following his every movement like a hawk.

Armin whimpered, and shook his hands out. They wiggled, jerked and twitched. His face paling with ever second that passed, “Of course not!” his voice creaking and hitching.

“I-I mean h-he bite me an l-little…” he added shyly in a meekly whisper.

Immediately he tugged up his sweater to cover the ruby bite mark still on his collar bone. He was worried that people could see it but felt a little relived that nobody could see it with how thick his sweater is.

“I see,” Mikasa breathed out. Her voice twitching thoughtfully. Her brain running faster than anybody else.

The Princess was so intimidating. It scared Armin. Made his legs buckle and shake. He had never been glared at by somebody so angrily before.

Mikasa’s eyes flashes, “Was his attitude aggressive?” she questioned firmly.

“Um, n-no,” Armin gasped out. He shuddered, and bites at his bottom lip, “H-He was very kind to me…a-and a p-perfect um, gentlemen…um...”

Mikasa’s lips twitched upward. Forming a smile. A strange, but yet scary smile, “A _perfect_ _gentlemen_ , you say?” she hissed out.

Armin curled his arms to his chest, “Um, y-yes.”

“I see. So it is you then,” Mikasa finally said with revelation. Her eyes flashes with understanding, as if her brain had produced an answer that explained everything she was looking for.

The small Omega blinked clueless-ly at her, “Huh?”

The smile on Mikasa’s face became much darker, and twisted. She stared down at Armin as if he was nothing but scum, it was very uneasy for Armin, “You are the one who is has the problem. You must have been unsatisfied, or you fancy other more _unsavory_ things!”

Armin’s sea blue eyes widens. His jaw dropped, and he leaped to his feet, his hands shook and he stared down at Mikasa.

“What! I don’t sleep around!” he cried out loudly. His voice pitching as he caught the hidden meaning in her words.

Mikasa immediately got to her feet. The Princess was not going to be looked down upon by an Omega like this, “Then please do _inform_ me why _my_ brother is not enough for you!” she said loudly. Her voice becoming just as loud as Armin’s.

“He is enough for me!” Armin cried loudly. He throw his hands out as he spoke.

There was nothing wrong with Eren. Eren was the perfect mate, the perfect Alpha.

Mikasa grinded her teeth together. Her body shook with anger. The anger visibly seeping from her body notably now. She wasn’t even trying to keep herself calm anymore, “Then why did you leave him!”

“You wouldn’t understand!” Armin replied without a second thought.

How could the Princess possible understand him? An Omega like him, that nobody, _nobody_! Liked! She couldn’t! That was obviously.

Mikasa held her head high. She stepped forward, close to Armin and her hands twitched. She looked like she wanted to even slap the Omega but held back.

“Then _please_ enlighten me!”

“Mikasa!” a voice interrupted her. Right as Mikasa was about to walk right up to Armin.

Annie got between her and the Omega, “Enough, it wouldn’t do anybody any good if you upset the Queen.”

Mikasa frowned, and turned her scary glare onto the blonde bodyguard who didn’t even look fazed, “Annie,” she grunted out.

“I’m simply trying to understand why _this_ _Omega_ is not happy with _my_ brother.”

Annie sighed and shook her head. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, and frowned, “And I understand that, but obviously Armin has good reason.”

“Good reason, ha, like what?” Mikasa snorted loudly. A laugh escaped her lips as she spoke.

Annie frowned herself, and stared the Princess down with her own frozen like glare. Her blue eyes darkening as they looked at the girl, “Well,” she grunted out and gestured to around them.

It was obvious. She was trying to make the girl see. Armin wasn’t from the same world they was. They had be patient.

Mikasa snorted and turned around. She growled out through clenched teeth, her hands shook at her hips. She closed her eyes and lowered her head with annoyance and frustration. She turned around, and pushed a black curl off her shoulder.

“You handle him then. I’ll wait outside then,” she hissed and if she could, would have broken the door on her way out. Stomping away from them, and slamming the door as she went.

Armin winced. He shook himself, and lowered his head. He felt the urge to cry. His lips twitching and quivering. His heart was beating so painfully in his chest. It was too much.

Jean turned away from staring at Marco, and let out a small snicker, “Whoa. I’ve never seen Mikasa so angry before. Kinda hot,” he said before holding his hands up when Annie, and Marco short him a look, “Not that I’m into that. You know that. Especially you Marco.”

Marco blushed brightly and turned away from him.

“A-Are you alright Armin?” Marco said. He got up and stood next to Armin, gently putting hand to his shoulder. He was worried that Armin was going to cry.

Marco glanced at Annie. Neither Mikasa nor Annie knew Armin was pregnant. He wondered what Mikasa would have said if she knew.

Annie sighed deeply, and tiredly. She pushed a golden lock out of her face and frowned deeply, “Look I’m sorry about Mikasa. She’s a little protective of Eren,” she explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

Jean snorted loudly, and rolled his eyes, “A little? Mikasa will cut of anybody’s balls who makes him cry!”

Annie glared at him, when Armin gasped and immediately pulled at his sweater to cover that area.

“I-I, did I-I make E-Eren cry?” he meekly asked. Ashamed of himself if he had. His shoulders lowered.

Annie turned her attention back to the small Omega. She frowned to herself, Armin looked like a wounded kitten. The kind that had been hit about, and pushed about. She couldn’t bring herself to be mean to him. While she understood Mikasa, as Eren had been uncontrollable, and unmanageable this morning when he awake but Annie couldn’t see how anybody could hurt this Omega.

She definitely could see why Eren had become attracted to him. He was beyond cute, and adorable.

Annie sighed loudly, and rubbed her forehead tiredly. What a mess this was.

“I’m sure you had your reasons…Armin,” Annie began. Testing out using the Omega’s first name softly, and upon seeing Armin not upset about it, she decided she could use the his name.

Annie shifted on her feet. She crossed her arms, and tilted her head to the side, “Armin. I am sure you have your reasons for leaving Eren after mating. I apologize on the behalf of Mikasa, but please understand our precision on this,” she spoke deeply.

Armin flushed, and looked down. He stood shyly in front of her. At least Annie wasn’t yelling like Mikasa had been. The loud pounding in his ears had faded away, but he still felt scared as hell. He nodded a little Annie.

“Armin. We came here in hopes you will accompany us back to the castle,” Annie began but held her hand up when Armin’s mouth opened to speak, “You have to understand Armin. You mated Eren. Eren is our King, and you became his mate last night.”

“Armin, you _are_ the Queen now.”

Armin whimpered, and slowly shook his head. He couldn’t take this. He held a hand to his head, and whimpered, “N-No. I-I’m…I’m not.”

Jean snorted, and growled softly, “Yes you are! You have to accept it, and stop running because of some fucking pussy shit!” he yelled.

Jean immediately froze when Annie turned on him. Her blue eyes glowing with anger directed at him. He barely was able to make a sound before the blonde beauty stepped towards him.

The man quickly shoveled away with his hands up. Jean gapped and shook his head, “No! I’m sorry!”

Jean yelped. His eyes widens before he groans with pain when Annie flung her leg out. Her foot slammed into the back of Jean’s legs and sent him to the ground. Landing on the back of his shoulders with his legs over his head.

“Damn,” Jean grumbled in pain.

Marco blinks with large eyes at him. Jean flushed red from embarrassment. Not the thing he wanted to happen in front of a future mate.

Annie huffed, and pushed her hair out of her face. She grumbled under her breath, and shook her head at him. She then returned her attention to the small Omega.

“Armin, I apologize for him,” Annie said. She seemed to be really tired of apologizing for everyone. So many morons around her.

Armin shuddered, and curled his arms up, “N-No. He’s right. I-I have to face this…I s-shouldn’t be running…” he mumbled. Trailing off with a guilty whimper. His head lowering.

Annie gazed at him. She stepped towards the Omega, and placed a hand calmly onto his shoulder, “Don’t worry. It’ll be fine, just come with me to the castle and everything will be sorted out,” she tried to comfort the Omega the best she could.

“…A-Alright….” Armin finally said, and twisted his hands together, “Okay. I-I’ll return to the castle…”

It was a lot to take in. Everything had been so overwhelming, and it made Armin’s head spin. Spin so much that his stomach coiled, and he felt the familiar urge to throw up. However when Armin thought he was about to wrench, nothing happened.

Armin shoveled his feet nervously, “B-But can Marco come with me?” he squealed out in a high pitch tone of voice that creaked when he spoke.

Annie’s eyes turned to look at Marco. Said Omega stepped backward, and tried to hide from the unwavering gaze clued to his body.

Frozen ice blue ranked up and down Marco’s body. Annie seemed to mentally judging him, observing the Omega and calculating the chances the brunette might have the power to hurt either the newly chosen Queen or even the King. However, after a few nerve wracking moments of silence, Annie nodded.

Armin let out a soft breath of relief he didn’t realize he was holding. His lips pulled into a tiny smile, and lowered his head. He stared down at his hands.

“Armin,” Marco whispered softly, and comforting.

Marco took Armin’s hand, and frowned worriedly upon seeing how white his face had become. He could tell Armin was beyond worried, and Marco wouldn’t put it pass the other Omega if he really did shit himself. Marco wouldn’t blame him either.

Armin had been beaten down by so many people. He had been pushed around, spat at and slapped. This situation was something that ever once crossed Armin’s mind. Armin was the kind of Omega who didn’t believe in fairy tales, or love stories.

This was not something that Armin thought would happen, or believe in.

Things as love didn’t exist in a world like this.

Armin is not the type of Omega that should be Queen, or at least, Armin thought so.

Clenching Marco’s hand tightly, Armin inhaled sharply, and nibbled at his bottom lip. He glances shyly up at his dear friends, and smiles nervously, “I-I’m alright…” he mumbled in return to his friend.

Not much was spoke after that. Armin noticed Jean kept looking at his Omega friend. The Beta’s eyes trying subtlety to check him out every chance he could. Armin thought about pointing it out to his friend, but changed his mind upon seeing Marco blushing. He obviously knew he was being looked at.

Armin kept his head down. He is pretty sure everyone was staring at him. He could feel eyes following his body, hawk eyes greedily taking in his actions and judging him as he walked – following the blonde beauty through the shady bar. His heart was beating painfully, and loudly in his head, it made his ears buzz. Rather anxiously, Armin peeked up through the neatly chirmed blonde hairs and felt a cold shiver ran down his spin.

Armin could see the Princess. Princess Mikasa standing outside the bar, with her arms crossed and back leaning against the wall.

Mikasa looked up when the three walked past the door. Her dark eyes narrowed down upon the young Omega. Her lips twisted together, and she let out a small snort. She pushes herself off the wall and clenches her hands under her arms.

Annie mutely nodded to her unvoiced question.

Armin curled his arms together, and pulled them close to his chest. His shoulders hunched up, and he walked with his head. His eyes clued to his feet, he was watching his feet move back and forth across the ground. The heat prickled along the back of his neck, and made his hands quivered while he walked.

Jean makes a sound from the back of his throat. He steps forward, and reached out to Marco, “Um. You can ride with me, if you want Marco…” he said sheepishly with a soft blush coating his cheeks once again.

Marco blinked his large chocolate eyes. He turned his head to look at Jean in a little confusion before, finally noticing three horses. His lips formed into an ‘O’ like shape. They rode their horses here. How embarrassing, Marco noted to himself.

“Oh, okay…I’ve never ridden a horse before,” he said thoughtfully.

Marco smiles sweetly when a horse came trotting towards them. It was large, with long legs and soft amber hair. A single white patch upon the horses left eye.

“Ah. Don’t worry. You’ll be fine,” Jean said, placing a hand onto his horse’s head. He gently stroked the fur, “This here is my horse.”

Armin felt his insides twist. He stared at the horses. All three of them was beautiful, gorgeous looking and frankly he was surprised nobody had tried to steal them, but again, Mikasa was outside probably watching them and anyone else who dared to step towards the horse.

Annie tilted her head, and her eyes moved down to the small Omega, “You’ll be riding with me, Armin,” she said in her deadpan toned voice.

“O-Oh…” Armin stuttered anxiously. His hands twitched, and he held them in front of his stomach.

So he’s riding a horse? Armin had never ridden a horse before, hell Armin had never seen a horse up this close. Or ever. Only in his secondhand textbooks. Armin anxiously stared up the horse, and bites his bottom lip harshly.

Annie looked at Armin with half-lidded eyes, “Don’t worry about it, you’ll be fine,” she said.

“…Y-Yeah…” Armin nervously said.

The Omega steps up to the other blonde. He glanced meekly around him, and watched for a few seconds as Jean helped Marco onto the back of his horse. He smiled quite goofily, and seemed to really enjoy Marco, especially when Marco slide his arms around Jean’s waist. Marco pressed himself against Jean’s back, and Jean had a very goofy smile on his face. It was a little strange but at least Marco seemed pretty happy.

It was a struggle, embarrassing to say. Armin would have been horrified, if he wasn’t already. He found it difficult to climb onto the horse, and Annie had to help him greatly. She was a very strong woman, Armin realized. She had single handed hosted him up, and didn’t even look fazed about it.

“Thank you…” Armin murmured out in a low voice. He was beyond embarrassed, and mortified at this point.

Annie silently nodded and pulled on the rains of the brown horse. The horse let out a sound, and pushed itself onto his back legs.

Armin’s eyes widens and he let out a small yelp. He tightened his arms around Annie’s waist, and felt the wind pull at his hair. His eyes teared up from the sudden force of the wind.

Mikasa snorted to herself. She rolled her dark eyes, and then climbed onto her midnight black horse. She grunted and arched her back, “Let’s hurry home now,” she said. There more she wanted to say, but choose not to.

Then they were off, and it hurt. Armin winced as he bounced up and down on the horse seat. His body shuddered and he presses his lips together. He held his head to the side, and tried to avoid looking at the people staring up at them. Eyes seemed to follow him.

Armin didn’t know if he could handle this. It was way too much.

Not just that either. Armin felt his body trembled, and his face pale. He will be seeing the King. He will have to face the Alpha within no less than 20 minutes.

Yeager Eren. The King. The Alpha that had touched him. Made love to him. Claimed him and mated him.

Eren was in that castle. Armin had to face him.

Emerald eyes. Armin could still remember those jewels staring at him, and his insides coiled with realization will he have to explain himself. Would have stand in front of those eyes, and explain why he had left him that very morning. Why Armin had ran away.

Armin had to explain it all.

‘ _Oh god!’_ Armin thought in panic. How was he supposed to explain it to the King?

Armin hasn’t even told Marco how he felt about his past and his life before. How was he supposed to tell a stranger? No less, a King who is ranked above him and could throw him into the dungeon without a second thought.

Not just that either. The very same man’s older sister hated him.

Mikasa hated him. Armin could tell. She was disgusted with him. Pissed off at him.

Armin didn’t want to go. He wanted to run away again. Run away and never look back. It was so overwhelming. Too overwhelming for him.

 _‘What will happen when they find out about…about the baby?’_ Armin thought worriedly. His large round, and reddish eyes closed.

Gosh. He’s pregnant with the King’s child. He is mated to the King. He is the Queen.

It’s too much for him. Way too much. Armin had grown up accepting his fate. Accepting that he’d never get a mate, that he just wasn’t desirable to Alphas or Betas.

Becoming the King’s Omega, the King’s mate was too unreal. It wasn’t something Armin had been ever thought about, but here it was. Right in front of him. Something Armin had believed to be impossible had happen and he was quite literally screwed.

How was Armin supposed to handle this? How was he supposed to accept any of this?

He doesn’t have a choice. Obviously…

Armin snapped out of his thoughts when the horses came to a sudden stop. His heart leaped into his throat, and his head jerked upward to look at the building looming over him. The building casted a dark, deep shadow.

The same building he had seen just mere hours before hand.

The Yeager Castle.

The same green flags waved in the wind. The loud buzzing noise of people rushing back and forth.

Armin whimpered, and tried to hide himself when maids, butlers and guards turned their heads to look at the three. Immediately whispers filled the air. Whispers of the Princess returning. Whispers of the Queen Omega.

_The Runaway Queen._

_‘T-That’s what t-they’re calling me? Runaway Queen?’_ Armin thought worriedly.

It didn’t take them long. Before Armin knew it, he was back on his feet. He tried to keep himself hidden behind the much bigger people. Mainly when everyone’s faces turned to the five of them. Eyes exceptionally searching for him. His small petit body.

Armin curls in tightly to himself. He presses his knees together, _‘W-What’s going to h-happen now?’_ he wondered anxiously and worriedly. His blue eyes tiredly glanced around himself, they was red and swore from the crying he had done hours before.

The golden haired Omega turned his head around to peer at scary Princess.

Mikasa looked tense. She ignored Armin presence as she tended to her horse. Gently running her fingers through the black mane before she rounded her head and called over one of the maids.

The maid that came running was a rather petite. She was much smaller than Armin himself, with short curls of snow and bright amber eyes. She smiles up at Mikasa, and straightens her dress. Armin was rather surprised that she didn’t look scared at all. In fact, she looked rather happy to see the Princess.

Mikasa’s lips twitched upward into what could be considered a smile? But Armin wasn’t sure.

The Princess pushes the dark curls off her shoulder, and bowed her head. She looked down at the maid, and places her hands onto her hips, “Go and inform the advisers of our arrival,” she said in a commanding voice but yet still had a gentle edge to it.

The maid smiles brightly, and bows her head. She nods her head furiously, “Of course Princess. Shall I inform the King also?” she asked, and her amber eyes slide over to Armin. Giving him a look briefly.

Armin inhaled sharply. He turned away and gulped. He could almost hear the talk running around the castle. Everyone seemed to be mad at him. Armin couldn’t blame them but at the sometime, he wished they understood.

The Princess, Mikasa’s dark eyes slide to the side. Her dark, and narrowed eyes turned back to stare at Armin. Her lips formed into an emotionless line.

“Yes. I believe my brother needs to be here also,” she said with a low growl from the back of her throat.

The maid folded her hands in front of her lap, and bowed in respect to Mikasa. Her curls bounces around her face, and she smiles brightly.

“Of course Princess!” she said loudly, and then turned on the balls of her feet. She scrambled off.

Armin gulped. His throat burned, and he felt as if there was thick rope thrown around his neck. The rope becoming tighter and tighter. His head spun, and he felt more than sick. His eyes burning.

“This way. We’ll be going into Lord Smith’s office,” Annie said in her quiet voice. She gently placed a hand onto Armin’s shoulder, and pushed a little.

“Lord Smith?” Marco said, turning to Jean.

Jean hums thoughtfully, “He’s Eren’s royal adviser. Basically he runs the Kingdom,” he explained with a smirk and shrugged to himself.

Armin’s eyebrows pulled together. He thought Erwin Smith was the head of the military. If he isn’t, who? He could help wonder to himself.

“Lord Ackerman of the Military will also be joining us,” Jean added. Almost like he had read Armin’s thoughts.

Annie led Armin through the doors. Walking side to side with the Omega. She spoke without moving her eyes. Just staring ahead emotionless upon her face, “Don’t forget Madam Hange.”

“What! That Clown will be there too? Why?” Jean cried out. His voice surprisingly high pitched, and loud. Even Armin had wince from how shrilly his voice was.

“Well. She is the lead scientist for a reason,” Annie shrugged coolly.

Jean snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. He turned away as he walked with a pout on his face, “She’s no scientist…she tried to use me as a guinea pig for her latest experiment,” he sulked.

Marco frowned a little worriedly.

Jean turned to him, and gently took the brunette’s hand. Threating their fingers together, “Listen don’t ever agree to anything she says. At the end of the day, you will always get the short end of the stick,”

“Um…o-okay Jean…” Marco said slowly. However he felt there was more to that. A whole story. A story he was going to make Jean tell him later. He couldn’t help but wonder, is Hange as bad as he says?

Marco wondered what this Hange had done to scare Jean so much.

Armin gnaws at his bottom lip. He slowly walked along the corridor. He listened for a little while to the conversation between Jean and Marco, Annie occasionally adding comments here and there while Mikasa ignored all four of them together.

Armin was mentally panicking. He was going to see Eren now. His mate, and the King. He was practically shitting himself as he walked. Armin was scared. So very scared. Scared of everything. Of Eren, of Mikasa, of Jean, and most of all the larger men and one women waiting in the office. It all made his body tremble, and head spine. He swore that very briefly his vision blurred for a few seconds.

He reached up and rubbed his face. He was short of breath, and his breath was shallow. Everything felt numb, and his head felt heavy.

The young Omega slowly wraps his arms around his stomach. He was pregnant. He had a baby inside him. A tiny person developing and growing. Feeding off him and begging for his attention.

A single day. One day and his life had been turned on its head.

All because of the ball. The party.

Armin whimpered under his breath. He once again lowered his head. His body prickled with the anxious heat. He felt as if there was thick chains wrapped firmly around his legs, making it difficult for him to move his legs. Every step was difficult. Every step, it felt as if he was using his whole strength to move a single foot.

Suddenly they stopped in front of a large door. The oak was polish, and seemed to shine from the lights around it. Small emerald lines were detailed into the doors, with large twisted door handles made from gold with green lines imprinted into it.

Armin’s chest tightened. His hands jerked, and shook about. Wiggling at his sides, and felt a strange sensation crawl up his body. Fingers digging into his sensitive flesh, and nipping at the softness. A sharp, and broken gasp hitched through his throat.

He froze. He felt as if his body had simple stopped listening to his brain. Like somebody had pulled out a remote, and pressed the ‘pause’ button. Freezing cold ice flushed through his veins, and his face ached like pain.

The doors was pulled open.

It was a large room. Rather fancy in fact. A thick lush green rag laid across the floor, with a dark desk directly in the middle. A large chair was placed behind it. However, what was spread out widely behind both the desk and chair, framed by lush green curtains was one of the biggest windows Armin had ever seen. The glass was spotless. Not mark insight. In fact, the window had the perfect view of the Kingdom of Shiganshina.

It was just beautiful.

Speculator.

Armin felt his body quiver. Like the air around him was yanked from his body. His breath hitched, and his stomach coiled. Like thick rope had been yanked harshly around his neck, and somebody was trying to strangle him. He felt even more dizzy than before.

A single person.

One person was standing directly in front of them. Their back to them.

Ever so slowly, the person turned. The white light streaming through the glass highlights the person’s body.

Emerald eyes.

The familiar forest green eyes glows brightly. Sparkling from the light as they turned to face them.

They immediately zoned down on the Omega.

Armin felt as if his body became stone.

His skin twitched. His stomach felt heavy, like there was stone forming directly in the middle and it made his face flush a greenish colour. His throat burned and itched.

Sickness began to crawl up through his body. Armin felt dizzy, and white spots flickering across his view.

Immediately Armin jerked on the spot, and legs buckled underneath. Armin’s stomach tightened and ached all the more. He kept swallowing, and his throat kept clenching, but no matter what he could not stop the warm feeling rising through his chest. His large blue eyes burned, and itched as tears build up in the corners. The hot water nipping at his long eyelashes, and Armin almost stumbled over his feet as he shifted on his feet.

Then he could taste it at the back of his mouth. Constance buckled over. A warm, clouded, cream coloured liquid spilled from his mouth, and sizzled as it splashed over the cold polish floors. His heart skipped a beat in his chest, beating harshly within him and sending a painful thrumming through the inside of his skull. Wave after wave of heat – hot white painful heat through his veins.

A rhythm like drum ran through his ears. His skull was pulsing with specs of aching pain.

His eyes widens so much that they stung. He couldn’t believe it. This had to be a nightmare! It just had to be! It didn’t make sense.

He had just thrown up.

Thrown up in front everyone.

Armin pants. He could taste a throat tightening, and bitter taste wiggling about the back of his throat. His eyes flickered, and was half-lidded. Tears was dripping from the ends of his eyelashes. All Armin could do was stare down at the puddle of fluids that came from himself.

What had he done?

His vision blurred. Darkness nipped at the edges of his views. His eyes rolled back into his skull.

“Armin!”

Voices calling his name was the last thing Armin heard before darkness claimed him.

_‘Please god. Let this be a nightmare.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? 
> 
> Poor Armin. He became overwhelmed with it, and when he saw Eren at the end, he just couldn't take it. He fainted. Not before throwing up. Heheh~ 
> 
> I'm not sure about the baby. I'm not sure about the gender. Boy or girl. I normally go with a boy because girls are overused. In all MPreg stories, the couple always have a girl...
> 
> Also. While I'm thankful to all your comments. I love them so much. I love reading them. 
> 
> Anyway. Hope you enjoyed it :0 Tell me what you think of the chapter~
> 
> What do you think will happen now? Hmmm?


	3. Note for my readers

 

 

Hello everyone. I'm Rolochan, or more commonly known as Reilly.

 

This is an important update to my readers…and any new ones I guess.

So, as many of you already know, a couple months back I was having health problems. Black outs, fainting at random and other things. I was diagnosed with a sickness. It wasn’t anything serious at the time, however recently treatment hasn’t been going well and it has become more…serious. So I don't know when I can update again, I'm still writing but slowly. It really sucks because I've got to step down from university...yeah. Other than that I'm doing well I guess. I basically live in the hospital now :/ I don't want to go into detail but I just wanted to people to know why there has been no update in a long time.

Sadly I think I have to put this account on hiatus. I have no idea if I can come back or not.

Please don’t get upset if I don’t reply to your comments or if there is no new chapter.

If anybody wants to take my stories, and ideas, and change them or make them better? You have my permission to do so. I don't think I could finish all of them in my state.

 

Thank you for following me, giving me great advise and giving up time to help me. I really appreciate it guys! :)

 

This story is discontinued until further notice.


End file.
